One Week Can Change Everything
by kikyohater92
Summary: Well Inuyasha decides to spend a week in Kagome's time. In that time havoc comes loose. A new surprising enemy appears in a unexpected form and there is a battle for Inuyasha between Kagome and someone else. Also where's Kikyo? InuKag Some MiroSan Flames
1. Chapter 1 The Week Begins

**Hey people this is my first fanfic but I promise you, you'll love it. If you are an Inuyasha/Kagome fan... you'll love this even more. This has chapter has _some_ Miroku/Sango but not much because like the summary says, Inuyasha is in Kagome's time.**

**No new characters so far, I don't know I might add one in the 3rd chapter. Ya never know! Well, enjoy!**

Ch 1-So the Week Starts

Kagome peeked her head around the front of the hut, and, seeing that the coast was clear, tiptoed quietly from the village with her backpack slung over one shoulder. She had hoped that there would be no moon tonight for two reasons: more darkness so she could sneak easier, and Inuyasha's loss of hearing and smell. Lately that half demon had started to not let Kagome go back to her own time. Not that she minded staying here with him; it's just that you gotta have some space sometime! She ran across a patch of moonlight and remembered earlier that evening...

"_Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as the half demon's face once again collided with the dirt. "I can't believe you are such a jerk!" she yelled. "You won't even let me go back to my own time!"_

_He jumped up and ran up to her until his face was just inches away. "Yeah well we can't waste any more time! We've gotta look for some more jewel shards! Maybe if that stupid wolf boy of yours would just hand over the shards he possesses, you could have a break!"_

"_MY WOLF BOY? What are you trying to say Inuyasha!" she screamed, her eyes becoming livid with anger which only made her look scarier._

_Inuyasha stepped back in a mode of self preservation. He didn't like that all too familiar look Kagome was giving him. She only gave him that evil look right before she said he gulped **the word.** "N...Nothing," he stammered._

"_INNUUYASHAAA! SIT!" she screamed once more before turning on her heel and storming into Kaide's hut._

_He thinks he's so smart that I haven't been able to go back but wait till he gets up..._ she smiled an evil grin and jumped triumphantly into the well.

Inuyasha woke groggily to the sound of laughter. He strained his ears and heard Miroku and Sango laughing outside at... _him?_ _What did he miss? _"And just what the hell are you laughing about," he yelled, jumping out of the curtain of Kaide's hut. They jumped at the sound of his voice and, unsuccessfully, tried to keep a straight face.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." They both said at the same time, making it painstakingly obvious that there _was_ something going on.

"Look I heard you guys laughing about me so spill it... what's up?"

"Inuyasha you're too suspicious. We cough weren't laughing at you." Miroku said slyly and both he and Sango smirked.

Inuyasha didn't particularly like the smug look they were giving him, so he turned to face the sunrise.

A silence hung in the air as Inuyasha gazed. He turned to see Miroku get a slap on the face by (surprise, surprise!) Sango.

"I was just trying to break the silence," he said guiltily.

"Keep on doing that and you are going to break your arm," Sango warned.

"But how can I use the Wind Tunnel with a broken hand?" he asked innocently.

"Deal with it," she muttered darkly.

"You two lovebirds are making me sick," Inuyasha complained, earning him a blush from both of them. He suddenly had a vision of Kagome sitting him which succeeded in giving him an unpleasant shiver up his back. But no sit command came. He looked around. _Where was she?_

As if suddenly realizing the cause of their laughter, he said suspiciously, "Where's Kagome?"

Sango and Miroku both looked at each other and laughed. _How dumb is he if he barely figured it out?_ They wondered.

"She sneaked back home," Miroku said calmly.

Sango smacked him on the head and said, "You weren't supposed to tell!"

"Oh so now she thinks she can sneak it past me that she's gone home? Who is she kidding?" Inuyasha said to himself aloud. He was definitely going to show her a thing or two.

_Don't fool yourself; she's got you wrapped around her little finger._

"Great, now I'm talking to myself," he whispered. Maybe he was going insane.

"Inuyasha, I think it would be wise to not go and get her. She has been pretty anxious to get home, and you are not helping things by not letting her go." Miroku said wisely, although he didn't look really all that dignified because Sango's handprint still shone brightly on his face.

Inuyasha blinked at him, surprised that the monk would think he knew more about women than he did. "Feh. As if you are the one to talk about women," he said calmly, gesturing to the handprint on the monk's face.

"It's a curse," Miroku sweatdropped.

Shippou came running from nowhere, and immediately asked Miroku what was wrong with his face.

Inuyasha refrained from saying a smartass comment, still afraid Kagome was lurking somewhere, armed with a mouthful of 'sits'. "Well I'm still going to go and get her anyways," he said, casting Miroku an I'm-gonna-do-whatever-I-want-and-you-can't-stop-me look.

Shippou jumped up on Inuyasha's shoulder and said, "Do what Inuyasha?"

"Kagome went back to her own time for a while and Inuyasha plans to commit suicide by going over there and trying to drag her back." Miroku said.

"Don't do it Inuyasha! She will sit you into oblivion!" Shippou begged. Inuyasha winced at the sound of that.

"Well then at least we are going to see some entertainment," Sango said slyly.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha whirled on her.

"You know excactly what it means," she said coolly.

Inuyasha turned and ran for the well. As much as he didn't want to face it, he knew he wanted Kagome to come back so much.

_I guess I'll just have to prepare myself for the abuse_ he thought as he jumped into the well.

Meanwhile, Kagome's hand slammed down on her alarm clock. _Damn, I think I broke it_ she thought. Suddenly a delicious aroma met her nose, and she resisted the urge to run. She got dressed and jumped the stairs by twos downstairs.

"Good morning everyone" she said cheerily. Kagome was enjoying eating _real_ food at a _real_ table since it had been a while. Back in the feudal era there was great food, but you didn't get it often.

After she got done with breakfast she was feeling so optimistic that she even volunteered to sweep the shrine for her grandpa.

She got her walkman and started to sweep. Her favorite song came on and she started to slowly dance. As the song progressed, she completely let go and started to dance wildly. Kagome was too busy dancing to hear the shrine doors open and close or see the bright red figure coming out of it.

Inuyasha felt the usual nautiousness in his stomach as he passed through the well and was thrown out of it a little more forcefully than usual. "I might just be paranoid, but I don't think this well likes me," he sighed to himself.

As he stepped outside the well, a strange sight might his gaze. There was Kagome, but she was acting super strange. _What the hell is she doing _he wondered.

Whatever it was, he strangely liked it. _Ahhhhhh no don't think those things _he panicked. He had to stop this before he went crazy.

"Ummm... Kagome?" _Great she has those earplug thing-a-ma-jiggers on._

"KAGOME!" he yelled, taking the headphones out of her ears. Kagome whirled around and would've hit Inuyasha with her hand if he didn't catch her arm. She turned bright red.

_OH MY GOD HOW LONG WAS HE WATCHING ME _she panicked. "Inuyasha! Don't ever sneak up on me again!" she shakily.

Inuyasha looked at her and asked, "What were you doing?"

"You saw me?" she said turning, if possible, redder.

"Everyone within three miles saw you," he laughed. "You didn't answer my question though, what the hell were you doing?"

"Oh, ummm... I was dancing" she blurted out. Suddenly she remembered why he would come.

"So Inuyasha, why are you here?"

_Oh yeahhh_. "Well as a matter of fact, I'm here to drag you back to the feudal era." he announced. He realized he was still holding her arm and let go of her as if he was burned.

"Too bad I'm gonna stay here in my era whether you like it or not," Kagome said defiantly, "I have three exams this week and I'm gonna stay for them!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked straight at her. _I guess I could stay here with her, hey free ramen!_ "Ok I'm going to stay here with you then," he stated.

"You don't need to stay with me all the time," she said. _Of course, you don't mind though, do you Kagome?_ She thought.

"Who cares? Besides the monk can use a little time alone with Sango." he said calmly.

"Finally they are realizing they are so in love with each other," Kagome sighed, "it was so obvious all along." There was a big awkward silence after that and they started to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Maybe we should go inside," Kagome suggested.

"Yeah, you got any ramen?" Inuyasha asked, practically drooling.

"Later Inuyasha," Kagome said lazily, "I got stuff to do."

_This is gonna be a long week_ they both thought as they walked in to the house.

"Hey _Inuyasha_" Kagome said sweetly.

"What?" came the groggy reply.

"I've got something for you..." she said sweetly again.

"Is it ramen?" Inuyasha yelled excitedly, running down the stairs.

"No, its some clothes you have to wear while you are here," Kagome stated.

"WHAT? But...but..."

"You're the one who wanted to be here; you have to dress normally!" Kagome said.

"No. No way in hell am I gonna wear one of your freakish outfits from here."

Kagome looked at his bright red robe and thought it pretty much covered the definition freakish, but she decided to keep her mouth shut. "Please please Inuyasha?" she pleaded giving him puppy dog eyes.

Inuyasha looked at her and golden eyes met brown. _Wow, she has beautiful eyes. _No, no I'm going crazy talking to myself he thought furiously. "Whatever" he mumbled.

Kagome squealed in delight and reached into a closet. When her hand came out, it held a black muscle shirt and a pair of baggy jeans. Personally, she thought it would look good on him.

"Ok, go try this on please" she said excitedly.

Inuyasha took one look at it and nearly did a double take. "Weelll, ok." He took the strange outfit and went into the bathroom.

Half an hour later, Inuyasha was still in the bathroom and Kagome was getting worried. _What's taking him so long? _she wondered. She creaked the door open just a bit and whispered "Inuyasha, you almost done?"

Inuyasha froze and said quickly, "Close the door I'm still undressed!"

"Oh!" Kagome said hurriedly, "Sorry!"

"No problem," Inuyasha muttered darkly.

"Hey Inuyasha, you need help? Cause I can get my brother in there!"

"No!"

Fifteen minutes later...

"Kagome, can you get your brother in here because I'm stuck in these fuckin' pant things!" Inuyasha yelled.

"SOTA!"

Sota came running up. "What is it?"

"Ummm... you need to help Inuyasha get dressed," Kagome said quickly, hoping it was understandable.

Sota walked into the bathroom. There was a few shouts and scrapings but Sota walked out of the bathroom a minute later saying, "Hey Inuyasha how did you get that six-pack? Awesome! You're my new idol." Then he turned and left.

Kagome blushed and said, "Inuyasha, can you come out?"

"No," came the muffled reply, "I look dumb."

"Pleeeeaaassseee" begged Kagome.

"Dammit alright!" Inuyasha said and stepped out.

Kagome was at a loss for words. _Man that robe made him look so... modest.. Look at him now! _She thought.

Inuyasha looked hot to say the least. He looked better than hot. Sota wasn't kidding when he said six-pack. The muscle shirt Kagome had picked out showed almost all of his muscles and abs. _Wow_. Also the baggy pants looked great on him and added to the effect.

"I look stupid, don't I," he grumbled angrily trying to step back in the bathroom, "I knew it."

"No!" Kagome said, grabbing onto his arm, "You look...great." She blushed furiously.

"Thanks," Inuyasha said quickly turning his head so she wouldn't see the blush creeping up on his face. "So where exactly are we going?"

"To the mall so we can meet up with my friends, you know, you've met them."

"Oh no not _them_. They're always giving me these looks and whispering about me. Even though they don't know it I can hear them perfectly. Stupid hea" Inuyasha couldn't finish his sentence because it was met with a sit from Kagome. He angrily picked himself up from the floor. "Well they deserve it!" he said defiantly. Kagome shook her head.

"Maybe they would stop whispering about you if you stop making comments about them." Kagome sighed and said, "Come on Inuyasha lets go. Oh yeah, you'll have to wear your hat."

At the mall...

"Kagome, who is that hottie over there calling you?" Shiinja asked, practically drooling.

"Oh, that's my boyfriend." Kagome said proudly.

"THAT'S MR. ATTITUDE MAN!" they all asked in shock.

"Yup," Kagome answered, "Inuyasha, come on!"

"Sorry," he said, walking over to them, "some girl over there was asking me for my phony umber." He caught the air they were all giving off and said quickly, "But of course I didn't give it to her."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Well thanks for inviting me but my mom said I had to be back by 7 so later!"

Inuyasha looked at her confused and said, "I thought she said eig..." but trailed off when he saw the look Kagome was giving him. "Nevermind," he said hastily.

They walked home in silence, stopping every now and then when Inuyasha smelled a cat around and Kagome had to sit him before he could chase after it.

"Hey, why did you wanna go home earlier?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

Kagome looked at him and answered, "No reason. There was just... a distraction." She paused, and then continued. "What did you say to that girl who asked you for your phone number?"

Inuyasha looked over to her and said, "Nothing, you called me over at that moment." As soon as he said that, he saw an obvious wave of relief come over her face. _Why is she acting like this? _"Why, does it bother you that she asked me for it?"

"No," Kagome said a little _too_ hastily, "why would that bother me?" A silence crept over them for a minute and then Inuyasha asked,

"What's a phony umber anyways?"

Kagome looked up at him in disbelief. He didn't know what the girl had asked of him? _Well of course I shouldn't blame him, but still..._

"I know it has something to do with a telly- own." Inuyasha said smartly.

Kagome sighed and said, "Girls usually ask guys for it when they wanna go out on a date."

"Oh," Inuyasha said. He seemed to think for a moment. Then out of nowhere he asked,

"What's a date?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Don't worry yourself about it."

When they finally arrived home, Kagome was feeling kinda tired but decided to eat dinner anyways because she always laughed when Inuyasha would eat steak raw and in huge bites. How he manages to keep that famous six-pack eating like this, she would never know. After a hilarious dinner of rice and steamed fish, (steak on Inuyasha's part) she went up to her room to change. _Oh my god I have never realized how baggy these PJ's look so I can't wear them around Inuyasha... _she thought. Kagome was pretty, and she knew it, but come on, every girl is self-conscious. _Wait I got a perfect idea_ Kagome planned and started to rummage through her closet once more.

_Dang why does tonight have to be so darn cold?_ Kagome wondered as she paraded around the house in her cute pajamas. She was wearing an undershirt with lace on the top and comfortable short shorts. Cute, but deadly cold in 47 degree weather. She hadn't seen Inuyasha since she had changed, and she was starting to get worried. She ran to the back door and opened it, ignoring the freezing cold wind blowing her exposed legs.

"Innnuuuyyyasshha!" she yelled.

Inuyasha bolted on the limb he was sitting in and strained his ears. He could've sworn Kagome was calling him. _Damn I really am going crazy; I'm hearing Kagome's voice_ he thought miserably. _WAIT what if she is stuck out in here in this freezing weather looking for me _he frantically thought and jumped off the limb to search for her.

Inuyasha walked into Kagome's room half an hour later. He had been all around the damn shrine looking for her and then rushed inside to ask her mom. Of course then he found out the truth.

"Were you outside looking for me?" he asked Kagome, closing the door behind him.

"No, I'm not that stupid, Inuyasha. I knew you would come in sooner or later, and besides, I can't go outside like this," she motioned pointing to her pajamas.

Only then did Inuyasha realize what she was wearing and of course, thought that she looked really hot. Of course, he didn't say anything except, "Well I thought you had and I spent half an hour looking for you out there."

Kagome looked at him sympathetically and went to get her blanket from her bed. She wrapped it around Inuyasha and said, "Here, so you won't be cold anymore."

Inuyasha looked down at it and huffed. "Demons don't get cold," he said proudly.

"But you're a half demon; don't they get cold?"

"No," he stiffly answered. He pushed the blanket off his shoulders. "Thanks but no thanks."

Kagome got the blanket and put it on his shoulders again. "I don't believe you, I think you're cold."

Inuyasha pushed the blanket off again, "No, I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

They kept pushing the blanket on and off his shoulders until Inuyasha finally got tired. He turned around, grabbed the blanket from her hands, and ripped it. "Am not!" he yelled.

Kagome watched him, still in shock. Then that shock turned to anger, and Inuyasha started to get scared.

"Inuyasha..." she said in a deadly calm voice. "That was my last blanket I have right now, and I needed it for tonight! Even though you might not get cold, I do! Now I'm gonna have to sleep under a tiny sheet in 47 degree weather!"

Now Inuyasha was shocked. He hadn't thought about that... "Look, I'm sorry" he said guiltily.

Kagome did a double take. _Did he just apologize _she wondered. "Inuyasha that's one of the first times you've ever apologized to me!" she squealed and threw herself into a hug with him.

Inuyasha was caught off guard and the force propelled both of them to the ground. Both of them laid in shock for about a minute, and then big time blushing set in. Now you can imagine that this was a very _uncomfortable_ position, and it was made worse by the sound of Mrs. Higurashi's footsteps going up the stairs to Kagome's room.

"Oh my god," she whispered and desperately tried to get off of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was struggling too and about three seconds before Mrs. Higurashi entered, they separated and went to other sides of the room.

Mrs. Higurashi entered and looked around the room at both of them. "What was all the commotion about?" she asked.

"Oh nothing mom, just a little fight" Kagome said sweetly.

"Well ok honey, just keep your fights down please," she said as she was walking away. Suddenly she turned back and advised, "Oh and honey, don't say the word sit here, I don't want my floors to cave in! Goodnight you two, I'm going to bed." and she closed the door and left.

About a minute after she was gone and the footsteps leading to her room had died, they burst out laughing. "Seriously just tell me when you are going to hug me so I can brace myself" Inuyasha joked.

After a couple of minutes of laughing, they both decided to go to bed only there was one problem-where was Inuyasha going to sleep?

"Ummm how about the bathroom?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha gave her a look and she said, "Alright, bathroom's out."

Inuyasha looked at a corner of Kagome's room and said, "I'll just sleep in the corner over here. It's ok I always sleep sitting down anyways."

"Are you sure Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worriedly, "You won't get cold?"

"I thought we had already gone over this, don't you remember? I don't get cold."

"How could I forget? You tore my blanket, remember?" she said in a deadly voice.

Inuyasha walked over to the corner, took his sword and sheath out of his belt, and thumped onto the floor. "I feel right at home," he said humorously. "Except it's kinda weird to not hear a slap every now and then."

"Not to mention screams of 'You lecher!'" Kagome added. Suddenly she felt very tired and the bed looked more beautiful than anything right then. She trudged slowly to the bed, as if in a trance. Then without warning she jumped onto the bed excitedly. "Aaahhh... heaven."

Inuyasha just looked at her as if she were growing ears out of her head. _What's with her... you can't tell me she was that tired_ he thought. His ears picked up on the sound of her breathing calming and getting slower. _Or maybe she was _he thought again. Inuyasha kept looking at her sleeping figure. An hour past, maybe two, and yet he still kept looking at her, as if expecting her to suddenly jump up awake. Geez what time is it, he wondered. Whatever; I'm gonna be up for a long time. But he was wrong. _Must stay awake, gotta keep my reputation _he thought as he fought sleep off. _What the hell, no one will know. _His eyes drooped and his last thought was, _Feh, I think I'll just yawn rest my eyes for a moment._ Soon afterwards the room went eerily quiet.

At about midnight Inuyasha awoke to a noise. He noticed it had gotten a lot colder. _Kagome was right, it was gonna get cold tonight. _ He looked over to the bed and saw Kagome shivering and could hear her teeth chattering. Even though she didn't know he was awake, he knew she was. _Now I feel really bad for tearing her blanket. _

"Kagome are you alright?" he whispered.

Kagome gave a little squeal of surprise and rolled over to see Inuyasha giving her a worried stare. She didn't know he was awake. "Yeah I'm f-fine." She muttered as she rolled over again.

"Don't kid yourself; I can hear your teeth chattering from here." He said seriously.

"You're right I am cold."

"Is there any thing I can do," he asked.

She seemed to think for a moment and then said, "Well... you can sleep next to m... never mind."

Inuyasha looked straight at her for a moment and thought, _was she about to say what I think she was going to say? _He debated it in his mind for a moment as she shivered. Should he go over there and warm her up, or would it seem too weird? Then as her teeth started to chatter again, guilt took over him. _Of course I should, it's my fault anyways._

He got up and walked over to her bed quietly, leaving his sword behind. When he got to her bedside he stopped. Kagome was facing the other way and did not realize that he was there. As he thought it over in his head again, he gave in.

Kagome gave a small gasp as she felt the bed shift under his weight. Had he figured out what she had wanted to say before? Slowly he crawled onto the bed and laid down at least a good distance from her. Kagome looked over at him and mouthed _Why?_

Inuyasha looked at her and said, "Because you were too cold, I decided to warm you up. I didn't want you to get sick."

Kagome looked over at him again and smiled a beautiful smile that liquefied Inuyasha's insides. She knew that he was just worried over her and felt small butterflies flutter in her stomach as he moved to get closer to her.

She cuddled up to him, her back still facing him. Moving cautiously, Inuyasha put his arm over her body. He didn't care if any thing happened, he just enjoyed being by her. So, cuddling cutely, they both began to fall asleep. Inuyasha felt a sense of peace come over him. Why did he become so relaxed whenever Kagome was around? He thought he knew the answer, but couldn't bring himself to face it. I mean half demons don't fall in love- do they?

**Yay! I finished the first chapter! Man this thing took so long to write because I was grounded and I had to sneak onto the computer to write it but it was worth it!**

**Next chapter-**

**Kikyo comes into the picture when Inuyasha and Kagome visit the feudal era for a mid week break. If you are a Kikyo lover, don't read the next chapter because I am DEFINITELY not a Kikyo lover and have no mercy for her. Muahahaha. Yeah and Kikyo is there with an evil plan to kill off Kagome and take Inuyasha as hers! Find out what happens. I will probably update sometime in the next week. Don't worry I will update; I've already got the second chapter almost done people!**


	2. Chapter 2 Memoirs Of A Dead Priestess

**Hey people it's me again! Yes, I updated. See, it wasn't too long. I already started on the 3rd chapter. I don't know, I think this story might have 4 or 5 chapters.**

**Well, enjoy! Oh yeah read my friend's fanfic. It's called –A Loss, A Love, A Life-**

Chapter 2- Memoirs of A Dead Priestess

Replay-

She cuddled up to him, her back still facing him. Moving cautiously, Inuyasha put his arm over her body. He didn't care if any thing happened, he just enjoyed being by her. So, cuddling cutely, they both began to fall asleep. Inuyasha felt a sense of peace come over him. Why did he become so relaxed whenever Kagome was around? He thought he knew the answer, but couldn't bring himself to face it. I mean half demons don't fall in love- do they?

Kagome woke up incredibly warm. She rolled over and was surprised to find herself come in contact with a body. Suddenly memories of what happened last night came to her. _That was so sweet of him_ she thought caringly. She studied his face for a moment. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Come to think of it, she hadn't really ever seen him asleep. Light shone down on him making his hair look so soft. _Man that is so corny Kagome _she scolded herself. _But I can't resist touching his hair. _Just as she was about to reach out and touch it, he stirred.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to find Kagome staring at him. She looked so angelic just laying there with the light shining down on her.

"Good morning, Inuyasha" she said sweetly.

"Good morning" he replied. "You warm enough last night?"

"How could I not be? You practically made it seem like 100 degrees outside!" Kagome joked.

"What happened to 'Are you sure you won't be cold Inuyasha'?" he said sarcastically.

"Hey, not my fault" Kagome humorously said.

Inuyasha stretched slightly and said, "That was the best sleep I've had in a long time." He saw the hopeful look Kagome was giving him and said quickly, "Because of the bed. I've never slept in one so comfortable."

"Oh" Kagome said in disappointment.

They both didn't want the moment to end but they also knew that Mrs. Higurashi would be up here to wake them up and she would probably see them like this and take it the wrong way. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said sadly,

"You know we gotta get up sooner or later, right?"

"Yeah," Kagome agreed.

Inuyasha moved to get up and instantly froze. Kagome froze also. They both looked at a spot on the blanket.

"Inuyasha, that better not be your leg wrapped around mine," Kagome said in a deadly calm voice.

"I think it is" Inuyasha said as his face paled. _Why do these things happen to me?_

They threw off the blanket and found that there suspicions were correct and their legs were embarrassingly twisted around each other.

"Inuyasha what did you _do _last night?" Kagome asked in horror.

"Me? Whada ya mean me?" Inuyasha rebelled.

"Well it wasn't me!" Kagome shakily said.

Inuyasha carefully untangled his leg from Kagome, making sure to touch her leg as least as possible. This was already a very embarrassing situation.

Kagome, however, was enjoying seeing the blush on his face. She too was so embarrassed but had gotten over that a little bit more than Inuyasha. Pretty soon they were untangled and blush free. Kagome got up and stretched. She looked up at Inuyasha staring at the wall and said,

"Only 5 more days till your time here is over with. Don't look so sad."

Inuyasha woke up from his trance and went, "Huh?"

"Inuyasha, you wanna visit the feudal era for a break?" Kagome bribed him.

"Yeah sure," Inuyasha agreed, "Can't wait to hear what happened with the lovebirds."

Kagome shooed Inuyasha out of the room so she could get dressed. As she was rummaging around her closet she wondered, _maybe I shouldn't dress like such a schoolgirl this time._

Inuyasha was seriously getting tired of waiting. Sure you gotta get dressed and everything, but geez, how long do women take? Mrs. Higurashi entered and was surprised to see Inuyasha downstairs so early.

"You okay honey?" she asked caringly.

He jumped at the sound of her voice and replied, "Nothing, just waiting for Kagome. Why does she have to take so damn long?"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed lightly at Inuyasha's frustration. "It's a girl thing."

Then came the famous response. "Feh" Inuyasha huffed.

Just then Kagome appeared out of nowhere down the stairs and cheerily said "What's up?" She was wearing shorts and a light pink shirt that was blowing in the wind... _Wait _Inuyasha thought, _where the hell did the wind come from? We are inside the house right?_

Inuyasha did a full turn to look around the kitchen. _Yup, we are in the house._ _Then where is this wind coming from?_ He returned to reality when he remembered that Kagome had asked him 'What's up?'

"By this time the sun." Inuyasha said dryly.

"Good then Sango and Miroku will be up too!"

Inuyasha laughed at how Kagome completely missed the sarcasm in his voice. Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi just looked at him laugh out of nowhere. _What's with him? _Kagome wondered.

Mrs. Higurashi went back to cutting up meat and said, "Kagome, take a jacket with you. It's supposed to rain."

Kagome swerved her head outside and replied, "Nonsense, mom. Look, even the sun is out."

"Don't say I didn't warn you honey." Mrs. Higurashi said in a sing-song way.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome got her backpack that, by the way, looked as if it was pregnant with triplets to Inuyasha, and said, "Let's go Inuyasha!" Turning to her mom she yelled, "Bye mom!"

As they were making their way to the well, Inuyasha stole a glimpse of Kagome. She was bent over, desperately trying to carry that pregnant backpack. He rolled his eyes and offered to help her.

"You want me to carry it?"

Kagome looked over at him and did a quick analysis in her head. This backpack had a lot of ramen stuffed into it. Could Inuyasha smell it? If so, she couldn't trust him. She would trust him with her life, but would never leave him alone with ramen. _Who cares? This backpack is way too heavy._ She quickly decided.

"Inuyasha," she said as she handed it to him, "It's a little bit heavy so..."

She trailed off as she watched him walk away, holding her bag with one finger.

"Ummm... Inuyasha?"

He seemed to snap back to reality and looked over his shoulder at Kagome. "Oh sorry. You were saying?"

Kagome eyed the way he held the bag up so effortlessly and said decided to get off the subject. Obviously he didn't think it was heavy. "Nevermind," she said, straining the two syllables.

Inuyasha gave her a weird look and walked on. _I really need to stop being in such a daze. People are starting to notice._

They both walked over to the well and Inuyasha peered in. He was still feeling kinda paranoid about the well not liking him, but decided to shrug it off. _After all people, it's just a well..._

Together they jumped in and felt the usual weird time warp come around them. Kagome was going regular speed, but what was wrong with Inuyasha? He seemed to be being dragged faster and faster and was doing cartwheels through the warp. Suddenly the swirling stopped and Kagome climbed out of the well. She noticed Inuyasha wasn't there.

_That stupid, he jumped out the other way! I'm gonna go back there and give him a piece of my mind._

But before she had even moved a muscle, Inuyasha was hurled forcefully out of the well and went yelling into a tree some distance off. Kagome ran over to the tree and scanned it for any sign of him. "Inuyasha! Are you ok?"

There was a loud, sickening crack as the branch Inuyasha landed on snapped off. He landed on his butt near Kagome's feet. He was muttering furiously under his breath and used Kagome to pull himself up. Inuyasha still had leaves in his mouth and whenever he talked, they spat out. He stormed over to the well, inhaled a deep breath and shouted out,

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING, STUPID, SON-OF-A- (ptoo) SHIT WELL! I'M GONNA (ptoo) GET THE BIGGEST FREAKIN AXE I CAN FIND, THEN (ptoo) I'M GONNA (ptoo) CHOP YOU IN HALF! THEN I'M GONNA CHOP YOUR HALVES IN HALF, AND THEN I'M GONNA CHOP THOSE (ptoo) HALVES IN HALF. THEN I'M GONNA MAKE A BIG ASS BONFIRE AND (ptoo) BURN ALL THOSE HALVES. LIKE THAT (ptoo) LEAFY! THEN I'M GONNA... I'm gonna..."

He ran out of breath and had to stand there panting for a while. Kagome was in fits of laughter. _This is just too hilarious._

She walked up to him. He really did look like a dog when he panted. "Good boy," she said sweetly.

Inuyasha turned a menacing glare on her but it softened when he saw that she was trying to be nice. "It deserved whatever I told it." He turned around a tripped over a root growing from the well.

Kagome was trying the best she could to hold in her laughter. She walked over to him and offered him her hand.

"Thanks" he said. He took on last look at the well, growled, and said "Let's go Kagome".

"I don't need to be told when to go Inuyasha." She said quietly.

"Well I'm telling you when to go." He snapped back. He was still feeling kinda irritable because of the well incident.

This time Kagome got really p'od and marched right up to Inuyasha until she was just inches from his face. "You have no right to tell me when to go. I think I'll just stay here until I wanna go."

"You wanna stay and get eaten by demons? Fine by me!" he said and trudged grumpily off. Secretly he was worried about leaving Kagome here, but decided that if she was in trouble, she could just jump down the well.

She watched him leave and then sat down by the well. _Agghh he's such a jerk! _She screamed in her head. Kagome didn't know how long she sat there just thinking of the many ways she could torture Inuyasha in her mind.

_Maybe if I sit him over and over again in a pile of mud. No, not cruel enough._

_How about if I accidentally push him off a cliff with rabid wolves at the bottom? NO WAY; too cruel Kagome. But Koga would enjoy sicking his wolves on Inuyasha..._

All of a sudden Kagome felt very much alone and decided to put off her dignity and go apologize to Inuyasha. But, being the klutz she was, she tripped over her own feet as soon as she got up.

Trying to brace herself she put her arms out in front of her to stop the fall but didn't reach it in time. Kagome landed chest first in a puddle of mud. Now her pink shirt was ruined and her ankle hurt badly.

Why was she always getting in a fight with him? A single, lone tear fell from her face. _Dang don't cry Kagome, he doesn't deserve it _she mentally cursed herself. _But he does _a voice said in her head.

Suddenly it started to pour intensely and the rain drenched Kagome completely. She should've listened to her mom. "Can anything else go wrong?" she yelled to no one in particular. Another tear fell down her face.

"Oh what a sweet thing. Crying over Inuyasha. How cruel of him to leave you here." A smug voice said.

Kagome whirled around to find Kikyo stalking out of the forest. "How long have you been watching me?" Kagome asked.

"Since you first came out of the well." She said in an almost bored voice.

"Liar" Kagome breathed. "Inuyasha would've sensed you and done something."

"Why would he remember my scent? He's been too into you to even hardly remember my existence." Kikyo responded coldly.

Kagome felt shocked. Inuyasha was thinking about her! No wait, she reminded herself, Kikyo is just trying to intimidate me. Disappointment rolled over her, but she couldn't show her sadness in front of Kikyo. Kagome gritted her teeth and said,

"What do you want of me, Kikyo?"

Kikyo grinned at her evilly and said, "I want many things of you Kagome. I want your good heart that can do no wrong. I want your inner strength that so few humans possess. I want the **man** that you have in your life. But most of all, I want your death. You, the only competition I've ever had and will ever have. You, the girl who can do everything I can. So I will solve my problems by simply killing you."

Kagome uttered a small gasp and quickly tried to run the other way but was blocked by a small barrier that now encircled her and Kikyo. "I've got you now, little witch." Kikyo said smugly.

"Innuuyyasshhaa!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha's head jerked up. He had been waiting at Kaide's hut for Kagome. For the last ten minutes he had been waiting impatiently for at least a sign of her. But right now he was sure he had heard her scream... "Inuyasha!" came another muffled scream.

"I knew it!" he said jumping up and taking off in the direction of the well. _Kagome, please be okay _he silently begged as he sped down the hill. He didn't even notice the trees go by him. They were just blurs standing in his way from rescuing Kagome. The well was just around this next tree. He stopped at the clearing. Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't what he saw. There was Kagome, but just across from her stood the woman who had haunted his dreams for many nights... "Kikyo?" he whispered.

Both women turned to look at him and Kagome gave an evident sigh of relief. "Inuyasha," she happily said.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" Kagome said softly.

"I've come here to kill Kagome once and for all. Then you and me can live happily together without interference. So come on Inuyasha, help me kill her." Kikyo offered her hand.

"No! No way in hell am I gonna let you kill Kagome!" he said running towards them. Suddenly the barrier came back up around Kikyo and Kagome. Inuyasha stopped before and just narrowly missed colliding with it. "Damn"

Kikyo turned to him and said angrily, "I see you have made your choice Inuyasha. You would rather be with this... this girl rather than me? So be it, but my jealous heart cannot allow that to happen! I will bring Kagome down with me so you won't get either of us!"

Inuyasha looked like if he had been sat a hundred times over.

Kagome's heart sank. _Why does Kikyo have to be so selfish?_ Kagome looked at Kikyo again and said in a sorrowful voice, "Kikyo, I pity you. All you know now is hate. How do you expect people to accept you if you don't try to be nice to them? Inuyasha has..." she choked at this part, "has _constantly_ given you many chances to love him, yet you have turned him away each time! Yet you are the only one he has ever loved! I feel sorry that you have ignored all those attempts."

Inuyasha looked over to Kagome; his eyes glistening with tears. Was that what she thought? That he loved Kikyo and only Kikyo? _Idiot _he cursed himself. You've hurt her again.

Kikyo took an arrow from her quiver and set it on her bow. "Enough talk" she said coldly and shot the arrow at Kagome.

Kagome dodged it just in time as the huge blue flash passed beside her, but it left a huge tear in her shirt. Man that was close, she thought.

Inuyasha watched the fight. He desperately wished he could get in there and save Kagome but he just couldn't.

Kagome knew that now it was serious. She too took her bow and slid an arrow onto it. The she ran behind a tree. She only had two arrows, so she had to be careful when she shot. Kikyo put yet another arrow on her bow and said, "This time I will not miss." She shot yet another arrow at Kagome.

Kagome saw her chance. As soon as the arrow flew past her she jumped from behind the tree and shot the arrow. It flew leaving a huge pink flash behind it. Kikyo was caught off guard, and the arrow plunged deep into her chest. She looked shocked for a moment but then quickly got over it. "Nice try" she said slyly.

Inuyasha was in shock again, if possible. So Kikyo's clay body was almost invincible? Something stronger would have to be used to kill her. Kagome's arrow, however strong it may have been, was just not gonna cut it.

Kagome was at a loss for words. She just stood there gaping. _How...what?_ Kikyo used this time to slide another arrow onto her bow. "See you in hell" she hissed and shot.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled.

As if in slow motion the arrow flew and descended slowly. Kagome stood there transfixed and basically paralyzed as she watched the arrow come nearer and nearer. A loud, sickening thump broke the deathly silence as the arrow hit Kagome in the chest. Time stopped completely. As she fell she glanced over at Inuyasha. He face was twisted in total shock. She blinked, as if confused. She could tell she was falling, but couldn't stop herself. Her eyelids were so heavy. The last word she said before she hit the ground was, "Inuyasha..."

**He he I know, a cliffie. Don't hurt me please I'm too young to die! You'll just have to read to find out if Kagome comes out all right.**

**(You guys are like 'ya ya that's what all the authors say and she comes out just fine') Maayybbbeee. J/k. Please read next chapter I promise it'll be good.**

**Sorry so short!**

**Next Chapter- What happens to Kikyo? And Kagome? And a new enemy comes into the picture. As if Naraku isn't enough...**


	3. Chapter 3 The New Enemy

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, I do a lot of those. What do you thinks gonna happen to Kikyo? Find out...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

Chapter 3- The New Enemy

Replay-

As if in slow motion the arrow flew and descended slowly. Kagome stood there transfixed and basically paralyzed as she watched the arrow come nearer and nearer. A loud, sickening thump broke the deathly silence as the arrow hit Kagome in the chest. Time stopped completely. As she fell she glanced over at Inuyasha. He face was twisted in total shock. She blinked, as if confused. She could tell she was falling, but couldn't stop herself. Her eyelids were so heavy. The last word she said before she hit the ground was, "Inuyasha..."

The barrier deteriorated and Inuyasha ran to Kagome. _Oh my god_ he panicked _please don't let her be dead._

Kikyo spread her arms out and said, "You're free Inuyasha. Come with me!"

Inuyasha turned his head and glared at Kikyo. _You bitch you killed Kagome..._

He started to walk towards her. "You didn't have to do that. She was innocent of anything! She never caused you any harm!" He stopped right in front of her and she took a step back.

"Why are you angry?" Kikyo asked, her voice shaking.

"You said Kagome was going down with you, and I'm here to keep that promise. You will never belong in this world, and I can't save you forever. Goodbye Kikyo." He said and raising his arm, he slashed her in half. Kikyo felt a sense of peace come over her, and then everything went black.

Inuyasha turned and ran back over to Kagome's body. Silently he cried for a minute. Then he heard a soft thump. _That kinda sounded like heart beat. _Then another, then another! _Stupid, why didn't you notice it before?_ "Kagome!" he said. He then sat her up and shook her. "Kagome!" he said a little louder. Her eyes fluttered and she opened her eyes halfway.

"Inu...yasha..." she said weakly.

His heart skipped a beat. "Are you okay?" he asked unsurely.

"Yeah I'm fine" she muttered weakly. She tried to sit up but stopped when she noticed the arrow sticking out of her.

"No you are not! You were shot in the chest with an arrow. You should be dead." He said worriedly.

Kagome furrowed her brows in confusion. "That's funny I don't feel any pain." She glanced down at the arrow still sticking out of her chest.

"We're gonna have to take it out." Inuyasha said. He reached down and grabbed the top of her shirt to pull it off and then realized what he was doing. Kagome looked down at his hand on her shirt and she got a little bit uncomfortable.

"Ummm...Inuyasha?" she uncertainly said.

He looked at her with a light blush on his face and said, "Sorry Kagome. I'll just pull it down a little." His hands were shaking uncontrollably as he nervously pulled it down.

"This is awkward." Inuyasha said as he tried to break the silence.

"Ya think?" she said sarcastically.

Then came the moment of truth. He tore the piece of cloth around the arrow and looked for the wound, only there was none. The arrow was lodged deep into some type of under garment Kagome wore on her chest. Inuyasha held the under garment in his fingers for a moment then said, "What's this Kagome?"

She looked down finally to see how bad the wound was but, there was none. Then she remembered what Inuyasha had asked her and looked down to find him holding her... bra.

She paled. Inuyasha noticed and said, "The arrow was stuck in this. You're lucky you didn't get hit. Thank god."

Kagome panicked and said, "Please release my bra, Inuyasha." He then noticed where his hands were and quickly let go. Kagome arranged her shirt into place.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's face and noticed something. "Inuyasha are those tear streaks on you face?" she asked gently.

Inuyasha hurriedly tried to wipe them off but to no avail. "Well ummm...yes. You kinda worried me. I thought you were dead for sure."

Kagome suddenly realized something. "Where's Kikyo?"

Inuyasha sighed again and said, "She's dead for sure."

She gasped and said, "Inuyasha, why?"

He looked over at her and said, "I thought she had killed you so...well..."

Kagome didn't know what to say. Inuyasha had really done that for her? "You really did that for me?" she choked.

Inuyasha felt the air tense up around them. "Well ummm... oh what the hell." He muttered, tired of covering it up.

He moved a little closer to Kagome. "Of course I did it for you," he whispered.

Kagome moved in closer too, until they were only inches away. "How can you be so dumb?"

Inuyasha moved in closer until their noses were practically inches away. "As if you should talk about being stupid..."

Kagome shook her head and laughed lightly. Unsure of how Inuyasha felt about her, she inclined her head in slightly towards his and hoped he would notice.

He noticed all right, and closed the distance between them. Kagome felt his soft lips touch hers and butterflies exploded in her stomach.

Inuyasha wasn't sure how she would react to this. As soon as he felt her kiss back, he knew his feelings were returned. Suddenly there was a noise and they both backed away, as if caught.

"It was nothing." Inuyasha stated after a moment.

Inuyasha stole a glimpse at Kagome and was surprised to see confusion plastered on her face. Maybe she didn't like the kiss...

"Are you okay?" he said, gently putting his hand on her cheek and turning her head to face him.

She averted her eyes still, and desperately tried to hold her tears back.

Now Inuyasha was really confused. She must've really not liked the kiss at all. Why were women so damn confusing?

"Please don't cry Kagome! If you start crying then I'm gonna start crying and it's not gonna be pretty!" Inuyasha said, desperately trying to reassure her.

Kagome looked over at him and faked a smile, hoping it looked realistic enough.

Inuyasha wasn't fooled in the least. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You're a horrible liar, you know that?"

She smiled sheepishly and said, "Thanks for the compliment." Looking up at the sky she commented, "It might rain again so we better go."

He gave her a look of pure confusion and muttered, "It was raining before?"

Kagome looked at him in disbelief. He hadn't even noticed it? _Aw, he was too worried about me to notice._ Her face clouded and she thought, _or maybe he was too involved with Kikyo..._ What exactly had gone on while she was unconscious?

Inuyasha noticed her cloudy expression and said impatiently, "There's that damn look again. Will you just tell me?"

"What happened between you and Kikyo while I was unconscious?" she said, finally spilling her cause of worry.

Now it was time for Inuyasha to be cute. _Aw, that's what she was worried about?_ "Nothing except me killing her in the end. Her soul was in pain..." he said, his voice trailing off. Sure it still hurt, but he had Kagome and that's all that mattered.

"Oh" Kagome said absentmindedly. She tried to stand, but fell forward. Inuyasha caught her just in time.

"I thought you didn't get hurt in the battle." He worried.

"I didn't, I tripped before it." She said sheepishly.

"What a klutz" he said. Kagome glared daggers at him. He quickly pecked her on the cheek (which earned him a blush from Kagome) and then managed to help her to her feet. They both made their way to Kaede's hut and Inuyasha walked in helping the limping Kagome the whole way.

Kaede dropped whatever she was doing and rushed (on her part hobbled) over to them. "What happened to ye, child?" she asked curiously.

"It's a long story," Inuyasha explained as he sat Kagome down near the fire to dry. "Where is everybody?"

Kaede was putting on her shawl and explained, "I'm going out to get them. They will be pleased to see ye." She left leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone in the hut.

Kagome cleared her throat. "So..." Inuyasha sighed and plopped down right next to Kagome. He put a blanket over her shoulders.

She looked over at him and took the blanket off her shoulders. She gently placed it over Inuyasha's muscular **(couldn't resist that) **shoulders. "You take it"

Inuyasha looked at the blanket and said, "You remember what happened last time we did this, right?"

"Perfectly" Kagome replied. "Just please wear it this time."

Inuyasha gave in, but instead had a brilliant plan. He moved closer to Kagome.

She turned to him in surprise and whispered, "What?..."

He threw the blanket over both of them. "Familiar?" he smugly said.

"All too familiar" she smiled back and moved close to Inuyasha. "Thank you..."

The moment was interrupted by a loud AHEM coming from the door. They both whirled around and found Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo staring at them.

The next moment was one of complete, utter panic as Inuyasha and Kagome quickly tried to get as far from one another as possible. But it was already too late and everyone at the door had seen their little moment.

"H..hey guys" Kagome stuttered nervously. Miroku came in with a smug look on his face and stretched down by Inuyasha. He had a triumphant air about him and said, "Aha! Finally busted, eh?"

Inuyasha gave him a withering glare and said, "Stuff it up your-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome interrupted, covering Shippo's ears with her hands.

Shippo looked up at Kagome and said excitedly, "Do you have anymore lollys Kagome?"

"Sure," she said sweetly. "Oh wait I left them at the well when I was... nevermind."

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome to find a guilty look on her face. _Does she still blame herself for Kikyo's death?_ He wondered. This was gonna nag him until he finally asked her. Maybe later though...

Sango came up to Kagome and kneeled down next to her. "We heard you were hurt." She said worriedly, checking Kagome for any visible signs of injury.

"Yeah," Kagome replied, "I think I just hurt my ankle, that's all. I can still walk."

Kaede quickly came over and checked Kagome's ankle. There was a tense moment of silence. Kaede spoke at last. "There is nothing wrong with it, Kagome."

Everyone sighed a breath of relief. Inuyasha stood up and said, "Well we just came to visit; make sure you didn't burn the hut down, etc. Remember what your mom said, Kagome."

Kagome sighed and commented, "Besides I've gotta lot of studying to do. I guess we will see you in a couple of days, huh?" She stumbled getting up and Inuyasha caught her.

"Careful, klutz," he warned. Kagome gave him an evil look that screamed I'm gonna sit you. Inuyasha backed up a bit and laughed nervously. They said bye to the others and made their way back to the well. It was a silent journey mainly because Kagome was exhausted. Finally they made it to the well. Inuyasha gave the well the evilest stare he could muster.

Kagome noticed and commented humorously, "I wonder if the well will hurl you out on the other side again, eh Inuyasha?"

"Lets see," he said dryly. He walked over to the well, careful not to trip on any roots, and stated to the well, "Look I know you don't like me but I'm helping her cause she's hurt and you like her right? So don't try anything funny."

She burst out laughing. "Inuyasha you do realize you're talking to a well."

"So" he said, pretending his feelings were hurt. He hoisted Kagome over the edge and jumped in next to her. Bad memories came back to him from the last time he traveled by this well. He gave an involuntary shiver and jumped out of the well, turning back to offer Kagome a hand. She accepted it and he pulled her up.

"It's good to be home" Kagome said cheerily.

Mrs. Higurashi finished bandaging up the ankle and told Kagome, "You have to stay sitting down honey or else it will never heal."

"But mom," Kagome protested, "I've gotta do homework!" They were all in the kitchen. When Inuyasha had come in carrying Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi had gone into panic but was reassured by Kagome that she only had a sprained ankle.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at Kagome, her eyes full of worry. "You can do your homework sitting down, can't you?"

"Ummm, well, yeah," Kagome gave in defeated.

"Good. When supper is done, I'll bring some up to you. Inuyasha, be a doll and carry Kagome to her room please."

Kagome winced and said, "Mom, it's a sprained ankle not cancer for crying out loud."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed and said, "Still..."

Inuyasha got up and said, "Well I guess that's my cue." Helping Kagome get up, he hoisted her up bridal style and started up the stairs. No matter how many times he had to carry her like this, he never got tired of it.

Kagome was thinking the same exact thought. _Wow, I've never noticed how many times Inuyasha has carried me like this. But I ain't gonna be the one to complain._

They reached the top of the stairs and Inuyasha set Kagome down on her chair gently. As he moved to close the door, Mrs. Higurashi called from down the stairs, "Inuyasha, please make sure Kagome doesn't get up!" Shaking his head, he closed the door with a click. He walked over to Kagome's bed and guessed, "Another night of studying, huh?"

Kagome nodded grimly and made a reach for her backpack.

"Wow, I must be psychic." Inuyasha said sarcastically and moved Kagome's backpack within her reach with his toe.

"Hey, you are the one who decided to stay here with me. I never forced you to."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and finding no good comeback said, "So?"

Kagome smiled at him and said, "Good boy" before continuing with her studies.

Inuyasha woke up to sunlight filtering through the window. He stretched his legs and gave the back of his ears a good scratch. Typical doglike action. He stood up and walked over to Kagome's bedside. Inuyasha had no idea why he just did that, but something about Kagome had caught his eye. What was it? Oh yeah, the jewel shards on her neck were glistening in the sunlight. She must have been so lonely sleeping by herself again he thought sadly. Poor Kagome...

Kagome's alarm clock rang and Inuyasha jumped as if he'd sat on fire. He scrambled to get back to his corner, knocking down furniture and scattering books everywhere. He sat down and closed his eyes just as Kagome opened hers. He pretended to wake up as Kagome punched the button to stop the alarm. She sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. "Good morning," she said sweetly.

"Good afternoon," Inuyasha said playfully back.

Kagome smiled but that smile quickly faded as she woke up more and noticed the absolute wreck Inuyasha had made when he was rushing to his corner. Her eyes opened in horror and she turned to Inuyasha.

"Did you sleepwalk Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha put on a look of absolute innocence and pretended to be offended. "Demons don't sleepwalk. Why would I do this anyways?"

She looked at him and said, "Okay, no ramen until we found out who did this."

He got a look of terror on his face and said, "Oh this mess? Well the funniest thing happened. You see there was this cat on the window sill and..."

Inuyasha sighed and sat on the bed. This was not gonna work. He said defeatedly, "I would make up a story, but I can't think on an empty stomach."

Kagome laughed. "It's ok, you don't have to lie. I was gonna pick it up anyways."

"Well you gotta be getting dressed for school so I'll go downstairs." And before she could say a word, he was out the door.

"Hey, don't think you're getting out of this mess." Kagome yelled.

Meanwhile downstairs, Mrs. Higurashi noticed that Inuyasha was being awfully quiet today. "Here you go," she said, putting a plate of bacon by Inuyasha. He looked at it for a moment and then said happily, "Thanks."

"How long have you gone without eating this time?" she asked him curiously.

Inuyasha turned and said, "Don't worry, only four days."

Mrs. Higurashi dropped her spatula. Inuyasha quickly rushed to correct himself. "Don't worry I can go for ten without eating."

She picked up her spatula and said worriedly, "But Kagome eats, doesn't she?"

Inuyasha replied, "Oh yeah don't worry about that she eats. The longest she's gone without eating was a day."

Mrs. Higurashi let out a sigh of relief. Just then Kagome appeared at the bottom of the stairs and sat down by Inuyasha at the table. "Hey everyone," she said in her usual cheerful voice. She reached out and grabbed the plate of bacon. Inuyasha glared at her.

"Hey honey," her mom said, "how's your ankle?"

"Can't you tell by me walking on it?" Kagome joked.

"Well I hope you studied enough, the test is probably gonna be a toughie."

Kagome was walking home with her friends. She couldn't believe she had passed the test with an A. And she was having so much fun with her friends! They had gone to McDonalds and Kagome had met a new girl there. Her name was Zadi and she was about the same height as Kagome. She had short black hair and a pretty face. Kagome had taken an instant liking to the quiet, shy girl. Her friends had not. When Zadi had gone to the restroom, Kagome's friends had confronted her about Zadi.

"You know I've heard weird things about her at school." One of them told her.

"Nonsense." Kagome said with a laugh. "Look at her! She practically screams innocent!"

"What's that saying? Looks can be deceiving. I don't know I got a bad feeling about her."

"I think she's pretty." Kagome said with a hint of jealousy.

"No need to be jealous, she's definitely not prettier than you." Yucca said, shaking her head. "Or us."

Now they were walking home and Kagome asked Zadi if she wanted to walk with her to her house.

Zadi agreed and they started a long conversation which ended, when they reached Kagome's house, with the topic of boys.

"Speaking of boys, I'd like you to meet someone." Kagome said excitedly.

Just then Inuyasha came running out of the house, dressed in the clothes Kagome had picked out for him earlier. "Hey Kagome" he said. He then noticed Zadi. "Who are you?"

Zadi squealed when he said her name like he was some kinda celebrity. She pulled Kagome towards the edge of the shrine, "Excuse us," she said sweetly. They then went around the corner so Inuyasha couldn't hear.

Zadi turned around, her eyes gleaming. "Oh my gosh Kagome! He is so hot!" she paused for a moment then asked, "Do you think he would say yes if I asked him to come with me on a date?"

Kagome did a double take and said, "Wait, WHAT?"

Looking around the corner at Inuyasha she said, "You know, if I ask him to go out with me?"

Kagome pulled her back around the corner and Zadi turned to face her annoyed. "What?"

"He's my boyfriend, Zadi."

"Oh really?" Zadi narrowed her eyes and said quietly, "I see... Can I ask you a favor? Just for me?"

Kagome smiled and said, "Sure, what?"

Zadi turned and said to Kagome a little too friendly. "Can you break up with him?"

Gasping, Kagome replied, "NO!"

Zadi turned to her again and said coldly, "This means war."

Kagome said angrily, "Bring it on."

Zadi stood up and walked to Inuyasha, Kagome trailing behind her.

She stopped at Inuyasha and Zadi placed her hand on his shoulder. "Nice meeting you." She said in a seductive tone. Then she walked away, making sure to move her hips a little more when she walked. When she got to Kagome, Zadi flipped the finger at her where Inuyasha couldn't see.

Kagome glared at Zadi's retreating back and balled her fists up in anger. _Damn her... _

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and said, "That girl was weird."

She looked up at him and he took a step back. "W-what?"

"Nothing" she said and stormed inside.

Inuyasha was worried about her. He knew exactly where she headed when she was angry. Straight up to her room. Inuyasha jumped up to her window and crawled inside. He sat down on the bed and waited for Kagome.

He could hear her footsteps stomping up the stairs and she went into the room, not noticing Inuyasha. Kagome closed the door behind her and turned around. She jumped when she saw Inuyasha there. "You need to stop doing that!" she scolded him.

"What's wrong?" he asked abruptly. Kagome sat down next to him on the bed. She started twirling her finger around her hair, a sure sign she was nervous.

"Inuyasha, do you like me?" she asked out of nowhere. It caught Inuyasha by surprise and he fell back a little bit. Why is she asking me this?

"Kagome, how many guys do you know that kiss girls when they don't like them?" he asked sarcastically. He then added on a much sweeter tone, "Of course I do Kagome..."

She turned to him, her eyes filled with tears, "Thanks," she said, embarrassed. She placed her hand on Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha looked down at her hand resting on his and he closed his hand around hers. "No, thank you" he said gently. He hadn't noticed how close they were until now. His other hand came up to her face and lightly cupped her cheek. Kagome's jaw trembled as he leaned in to kiss her. Inuyasha's lips brushed hers, and then pressed more firmly against her mouth. Kagome was surprised and funnily enough, so was Inuyasha. _What the..._ he mentally cursed himself.

He pulled away, embarrassed. "Y-your mom probably needs help in the kitchen. I'll go help her." Then before she could say a word he was out the door.

_How does he do that all the time?_ But she had other things on her mind. Like why did he break away from the kiss? _I knew it he likes Zadi..._ No stupid, she cursed herself. Didn't you just hear him? He likes you! A rush of happiness coursed through Kagome and she got up. And I like him too... she added. No, scratch that, I love him. Kagome felt her face heat up. Just then Mrs. Higurashi yelled, "KAGOME, DINNER. COME... Inuyasha don't do that... DOWNSTAIRS!"

She ran downstairs to eat but ran into Inuyasha halfway down the stairs. "Sorry" she apologized and he remarked,

"How long does it take you to get down here?" She stuck out her tongue at him and sat down at the table. "Wow it looks great but I gotta hurry, Yesterday they said that on Thursday, which is tomorrow, we are gonna have a big test!"

"More studying?" Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome finished her dinner and was about to put up her plate when she heard a meow.

"What was that?" she demanded. Mrs. Higurashi went to the door and opened it, saying, "Awww."

When she turned around she brought in a pure white kitten. Both women huddled around it. Kagome brought it to Inuyasha. "Isn't it adorable?"

The kitten took one look at Inuyasha and hissed at him. Inuyasha growled back. They both gave each other a long look. Kagome said, "Oh yeah, sorry Inuyasha. Forgot about the whole dog-cat fight."

"Get that damn fur ball away from me before I use it for claw practice." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

Kagome turned the kitten away from Inuyasha's glare and said with a sniff, "Inuyasha, sit!"

The rosary glowed and he was thrust forward into the kitchen floor. Kagome's mom scolded her. "What did I say about saying that here? My whole house is gonna cave in one day!"

"Sorry," Kagome said sheepishly. She shot a glare at Inuyasha and said sternly, "You're not gonna lay a hand on this little furry angel, understand?"

"Understand?" Inuyasha mimicked her.

She shook her head and walked upstairs. Inuyasha followed. "You're gonna let it stay in your room?" he asked in disbelief.

"No duh Inuyasha! I'm not mean. I feel sympathy for this poor guy."

Inuyasha moved to his corner but was stopped by a voice saying,

"_She sides with me mutt."_

Inuyasha whirled around to see who said that.

"What?" Kagome asked. He was acting strangely.

Meanwhile Inuyasha kept wildly turning around, trying to see who had spoken to him. Obviously Kagome hadn't heard the voice. Only he could hear it. He put his hand on Tetsaiga's handle.

"_Over here dog breath. The little white angel in your girl's arms."_

Inuyasha turned and locked his eyes on the kitten. It seemed to be grinning at him in a smug way as Kagome stroked him.

"_Finally figured it out, shit brains?"_

_What the... I knew it! _Inuyasha thought wildly. This was so psychotic. The kitten looked up at Kagome and seemed to smile bigger. _You bastard don't even **look **at her or else..._

He thought angrily. The kitten looked back at him, an evil gleam in his eyes.

"_Let's have fun with your little bitch, shall we?"_

**I know, I know! Another cliffie! Gotta keep you guys in suspense right up until the final chapter! Well I hope I updated fast. I promise that I'll update soon. Just keep sending in the reviews. They are my life support. j/k If I don't get reviews that's ok too, I'll still update. I'm doing this mainly for me. That doesn't mean I wouldn't like any reviews!**

**Next Chapter- Will the little kitten gets what is coming towards him, or will Inuyasha be beaten by this fluffy little cat? Remember, Kagome won't let Inuyasha touch him! Also Zadi comes back into the picture and in the next chapter, she is a big flirt. Coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Battle of Wills

**Sorry to leave you guys with a cliff hanger. Always do that. Well anyways I'm putting up chapters two at a time. What do you think of the kitten? Pretty evil, huh? Thanks to my reviewers! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4- The Battle of Wills

Replay-

Inuyasha turned and locked his eyes on the kitten. It seemed to be grinning at him in a smug way as Kagome stroked him.

"_Finally figured it out, shit brains?"_

What the... I knew it! Inuyasha thought wildly. This was so psychotic. The kitten looked up at Kagome and seemed to smile bigger. _You bastard don't even look at her or else..._

He thought angrily. The kitten looked back at him, an evil gleam in his eyes.

"_Lets have fun with your little bitch, shall we_?"

Inuyasha growled louder and Kagome noticed it.

"Ummm... Inuyasha?" He seemed to snap out of his trance and he glanced up at her.

"Eh?"

"You were growling," she said worriedly. He really _was _acting strange...

He seemed to be embarrassed but did a damn good job of hiding it. "Nothing," he said distractedly. He knew that if he told Kagome that the kitten was possessed she would do one of two things: She would think that he was just telling her that to get rid of the cat and then she would sit him, _or _she would laugh her ass off. _I guess I'll just have to risk it_ he thought sadly. No way was he gonna let that fuzz ball touch Kagome, much less hurt her.

"Well, I don't know how to put this- that cat is possessed." Inuyasha said, praying that Kagome would just laugh.

Instead, she surprised him and caught him off guard. "Really?" she said in wonderment.

_Whew_, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly her face turned dark and she began to get mad, Inuyasha could tell. "That's ironic." She said slowly. _I knew it, it was too good to be true..._ he thought to himself.

"That's ironic, because something must be possessing you to try and make me harm this poor, innocent kitty. Look at him! How could you see evil in this face?"

"Oh I can," Inuyasha muttered darkly.

Kagome set the cat down and looked Inuyasha straight in the eye. "If you don't like him you can sleep outside."

"Fine!" Inuyasha yelled. "But if you wake up in the morning dead, don't expect me to come crying at your funeral!"

She seemed to freeze. Her lip trembled as she said, "You really wouldn't care if I just... died?"

Inuyasha did a double take. "No I didn't mean it like that," he said gently. He went up to her and gave her a hug. "Of course I would care if you died. I don't know what I would do if you ever did die."

Kagome stiffened. _Awww that's so sweet _she thought to herself. "Really?" she asked, trying to hold back her excitement.

Inuyasha realized how emotional this was getting, and he had to stop. He couldn't tell her that he cared about her now, especially not in front of fuzz face. He didn't know if he'd ever be able to tell her.

"_Awww, how sweet Inuyasha, in love with a human. Like father like son, no?"_

_Damn that cats gonna pay. _Inuyasha, regrettably, broke away from their hug.

Kagome's heart nearly broke. "Inuyasha," she said, her voice cracking, "you didn't answer me."

Inuyasha turned and hung his head. "I'm so sorry Kagome," he whispered before jumping out Kagome's window.

She sat down on her bed and cried. _Why was he so difficult to reach? _

Inuyasha hung just outside the window. When he smelled the scent of salt and heard Kagome's sobs, he felt super guilty. He jumped into the Sacred Tree and tried to rest but he kept on thinking about how he always hurts Kagome. _Maybe she'd be better off without me,_ he thought sadly.

He was too busy wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed Kagome was there. She had decided to come out and talk to him because she felt that something was wrong.

"H-hey Inuyasha."

"Wha...? Aaaa!" he yelled as, in his surprise, he fell off the tree. Inuyasha landed on his butt with a thud. "Ow," he said, rubbing his butt.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?" he said, aggravated. His butt still hurt.

"What are you doing?" she asked him nervously.

Inuyasha gaped at her. "You came all this way and made me fall off the tree because of _that?_" he asked in disbelief.

"It's not my fault you are so deep in thought that you can't even realize I'm here!" She stopped herself. _Calm yourself, this isn't why you came out here..._ "Inuyasha, are you sure you're ok? You seemed... a bit sad when you left."

Inuyasha stood there. She was saying that he was sad when she had been up there crying? "Kagome, I should be asking you the same question. Why were you crying?" he asked worriedly.

She smiled weakly and said, "I doesn't really matter..."

Inuyasha looked at her and began to get irritated. "How could you say that? Of course it matters! Geez how unselfish are you?" He began to move towards her but out of the corner of his eye, saw the kitten watching him in Kagome's window with narrowed eyes. The kitten glared at him and said,

"_Mine Inuyasha. No touchy."_

Inuyasha balled his fists up and forced a smile onto his face for Kagome. He had to make it look like he was fine.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong Inuyasha? Your face looks like you just ate something sour." Kagome asked worriedly.

_It's really that noticeable? _He wondered to himself. Inuyasha smiled weakly and said, "Nothing. Nothing at all." He was dying to tell her that he loved her and wanted to be with her forever, but he was too stubborn.

She smiled and Inuyasha's insides liquefied. _Damn why does that keep on happening. Inuyasha, man up! _He scolded himself. "Come on lets go back inside," he said to Kagome.

"Oh?" she said raising an eyebrow. "You change your mind?"

"Sure but on one condition. We go up the fast way." He said with a smirk.

Kagome was confused. "What's the fas-" But before she could finish, Inuyasha had put his arms around her waist and had jumped onto Kagome's balcony. "Oh," was all she said.

They went inside, doing their best not to wake Kagome's mom, who was asleep already. As he walked in the kitten said,

"_Have fun?"_

Inuyasha decided to ignore that comment and act as if he didn't hear it.

"_Oh, trying to ignore me now, huh?"_

Kagome went into the bathroom and Inuyasha sat down in the corner.

"_I bet you're gay. All dogs are."_

Inuyasha looked at his claws, checking for any breaks.

"_I bet your mom was dumb. She had to be to go with your dad."_

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and stretched his claws. "You better shut up cat before you become target practice."

"_Oooh, I've hit a nerve doggie."_

Smiling, Inuyasha said smugly, "Wait till morning."

The kitten looked annoyed. _"What's that supposed to mean?"_

Inuyasha continued to inspect his claws. When Kagome came out in her PJ's Inuyasha stood up and said, "Don't tell me you're still gonna sleep with that mangy cat."

Kagome looked surprised and said, "Of course, Inuyasha."

Gathering up courage for what he was gonna do, Inuyasha leaned down and gave Kagome a quick kiss. He sat down.

She blushed and said, "What was that all about?" He just smiled at her and butterflies rose in Kagome's stomach.

"Nothing" he said and when Kagome turned he stuck his tongue out at the cat. In pure fury the kitten leaped off the bed straight towards Inuyasha's tongue. Kagome turned around and saw the cat leaping towards Inuyasha.

"Kitty, no!"

It was too late. The kitten reached its target and swiped a vicious claw across Inuyasha's tongue.

"What the freaking hell!" Inuyasha said, surprised.

The kitten then attempted to reach Inuyasha's eyes but Inuyasha, using demon reflexes, caught him.

"You ain't going any where." He smiled evilly.

Kagome surprised him by grabbing the cat while Inuyasha held him in front of him. "I said don't touch him!" she said panicking. "I know what you were gonna do, Inuyasha."

He looked up in astonishment. "The cat jumped me!"

"You were frightening him," Kagome said still nuzzling the kitten. The kitten looked at Inuyasha evilly again and replied,

"_Ya Inuyasha, your face scares me."_

Inuyasha clenched his fists and tried to take deep breaths to calm himself. This seriously was too much. "I think I'm gonna call it a night early today."

"Are you sure there is nothing wrong with you?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Oh no Kagome, I love getting my tongue cut out of my mouth by a cat." He said sarcastically.

"I was just worrying," Kagome said, irritated. She jumped on the bed.

Inuyasha sighed. "Thanks."

"Well goodnight Inuyasha. Come here, kitty!" she called to the cat. The kitten came running, making sure to stop just by Inuyasha and scratch its ear. Then it made a huge leap and was on the bed. Kagome grabbed it and cuddled it.

_Another reason that cats gotta go, that place on the bed was **my **place _Inuyasha growled.

"_This is comfy" _the kitten said smugly.

Meanwhile Kagome was thinking. _This kitten is nice to cuddle with, but I wish it was Inuyasha. He was nicer to cuddle with. I wonder if I went too harsh on him when I took the kitten out of his claws. After all, the kitten did scratch his tongue. Hard. What was Inuyasha's tongue doing out? Too many questions. I'm so yawn tired._

Inuyasha waited for along time before he finally heard Kagome's breathing evening out. _Finally, it took long enough _he thought irritably. He stood up and walked to the bed with the footsteps of a flea. When he got there, he slid his hand over the cat's mouth. Immediately the cat woke up and started struggling but Inuyasha jumped to the window and out before he could wake up Kagome. As soon as they were outside, he let go of the cat and held it by the tail. "Ok, spit it out, why are you here?"

"_I'm here because I spotted that beauty in the feudal era and decided to follow her here."_

"You can travel through the well?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"_I guess so."_

"Then what did you want to do with her afterwards?"

"_Obviously you know this is not my true form. I have a human form."_

"Oh, so you wanted to take her as yours?"

"_Correct."_

"Well, I'm afraid that can't happen."

"_What!"_

"Say bye bye kitty." Inuyasha said and he stretched his claws.

Kagome awoke the next morning feeling as though something was missing. She rolled over and saw Inuyasha asleep in his corner. There was nothing abnormal in her room; she had just gotten a feeling. Kagome rolled back over and tried to think.

As soon as he had heard her roll over, he opened one eye and grinned. Little did she know what had happened last night.

Inuyasha stood up and stretched. _Victory never felt so good _he thought happily.

Kagome jumped slightly when she saw Inuyasha hover over her. "Warn me next time!"

"But it is much more fun this way!" Inuyasha said gleefully poking Kagome in the stomach.

Kagome whacked him with her pillow and it caught him by surprise. "Hey not fair you have weapons!" he said.

"And you have demon reflexes. We're equal, too bad!" She giggled. Suddenly Kagome asked suspiciously, "Why are you in such a good mood, Inuyasha?'

Inuyasha shrugged and said, "What, it's a sin?"

"To you, yes." Kagome said jokingly. She suddenly had the feeling that something was missing again. But what?

Inuyasha tried to cover himself by pretending to be surprised and said, "Hey where's fuzzball?"

"Oh my god, where is he?"

"I don't smell his scent anywhere." Inuyasha said innocently and it appeared to be working.

Kagome ran downstairs and found her mom cooking breakfast. "Hey hone..." her mom began but was stopped short as Kagome ran outside.

"Kitty!" She called loudly.

Mrs. Higurashi came outside and said, "Our tree shed some strange leaves this fall. Just look at them!" She pointed to the ground.

Kagome squinted at the so-called leaves. They were some regular leaves but they were mixed with pure white hairs by them... Kagome gasped. The cat was pure white, too... _That little liar, Inuyasha..._

She walked upstairs and found Inuyasha sitting on the bed. When she came in he looked up and said, "Yes?"

Kagome sighed. She sat down on the bed next to him and whispered to him, "You don't have to lie to me. I hoped you could trust me enough." Inuyasha looked over and his gaze met hers. Her eyes were filled with sadness. _Damn. _

Inuyasha took her hands in his and said trustingly, "Of course I trust you. And about the cat, I'm sure you saw the cat fur in front of the house, right?"

Kagome's gaze turned deadly and she said, "Oh yeah about that..." her gaze softened again, "It's ok. I understand you seriously feel offended with cats. I'm sorry I forced you to stay with it."

He chuckled lowly and said, "Why do you keep on apologizing? It's not your fault!"

They both looked at each other and leaned in to kiss again when... the doorbell rang.

"Inuyasha!" Zadi called out in a sing-song voice. "Do you wanna come with me to the park?"

"Damn, bad timing." Inuyasha growled. _He was so close! _

Kagome moved away from Inuyasha and said, "She's calling you."

"Yea I heard." He muttered as he walked downstairs.

Kagome sighed and thought, _I was so close! _She got up and, releculantly, went downstairs. There she found Inuyasha trying desperately to make casual conversation with Zadi but she kept on giving him compliments and stroking his arm. It was revolting.

When Kagome entered the room Zadi glanced over at her and said, "Well, well look what the cat dragged in." Inuyasha turned too and seemed to be relieved. "Kagome!"

Zadi frowned at the enthusiasm in Inuyasha's voice when he had said her name, but quickly hid it. Kagome sat down and listened as Zadi continued her talking till it actually got dark. By now her and Inuyasha were almost asleep but Zadi wasn't fazed.

Kagome's mom came in and said, "I'll be back later, at about 11. Gramps needs to be picked up from his friends and taken to some meeting." Then Mrs. Higurashi left.

Zadi calmly looked at her watch and said,

"Well gottta go! Forgot about the whole park thing! Inuyasha can you step outside with me for a moment?" she asked innocently but Kagome was sure she had some devious plan in her head.

As they walked outside Kagome remained in the kitchen, still half asleep. Finally she decided to go outside and check on them, and make sure Zadi didn't do anything regretful. She stifled a yawn as she moved to open the door. But when she stepped outside, all traces of sleepiness vanished. Her heart beat quicker and she felt tears sting her eyes and blur her vision. Without another word Kagome slammed the door and ran inside to her bedroom, afraid to see the image in her head again. It hurt too much. But she couldn't get it out of her head. She replayed the image of Inuyasha and Zadi kissing under the Sacred Tree in her head before bursting into tears.

**I know! A horrible cliffie! But don't worry. As you can already tell from this story, it's an Inuyasha/Kagome story so no worrys! Hit that beautiful review button on the bottom please! I'll put chapters up in the next couple of days!**

**Next chapter: Kagome confronts Zadi and finds some interesting details...**

**Also Inuyasha has a problem of his own. There is a documentary on TV about the dog mating season... will Inuyasha survive the questions from Kagome's family? **

**(Don't worry it's hilarious not perverted)**


	5. Chapter 5 Aches of the Heart

**READ ME READ ME READ ME READ ME READ ME READ ME **

**DO NOT -I repeat- do not send me reviews asking if I will write a lemon! I'm not that type of person, people!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! (wish I do though) snicker**

Chapter 5- Aches of the Heart

Replay-

As they walked outside Kagome remained in the kitchen, still half asleep. Finally she decided to go outside and check on them, and make sure Zadi didn't do anything regretful. She stifled a yawn as she moved to open the door. But when she stepped outside, all traces of sleepiness vanished. Her heart beat quicker and she felt tears sting her eyes and blur her vision. Without another word Kagome slammed the door and ran inside to her bedroom, afraid to see the image in her head again. It hurt too much. But she couldn't get it out of her head. She replayed the image of Inuyasha and Zadi kissing under the Sacred Tree in her head before bursting into tears.

Inuyasha stood outside, confused as Zadi kissed him. _This insane girl is trying to kiss me! _He thought wildly. He had to stop her; only Kagome could kiss him. He shoved her away from him-hard. "What the hell was that?" he asked furiously.

Zadi seemed shocked. "Y-you rejected me?" she said broken-heartedly. Suddenly her expression turned super sweet. "I see. You're tired form our exciting day. The kiss can wait. I guess I'll see you tomorrow!"

Inuyasha moved to correct her, "But...but I don't..."

She held up her hand as if to stop him. "I know. I know. You don't want me to leave. But I'll be here tomorrow." And she left.

Inuyasha whistled low and said, "Damn, she sure is oblivious. She comes here again she'll regret it." He moved to the door and tried it but it was locked. _What the hell...Why would Kagome lock him out?_

When he finally had a thought in his stupid little brain **(sorry he's just so oblivious)** he panicked. _What if Kagome saw me?_ **(DUH!) **Not wanting to break down the door, he quickly climbed up on the balcony and tried the window- locked. Then he saw Kagome come into the room through the glass and he waved uncertainly. She stared at him coldly and walked back out of the room. _Well I guess that answers my question._

Using claws he broke the lock and walked inside. Quietly he tiptoed downstairs and found Kagome watching TV. "Hey" he said, trying to be normal.

She jumped a little but then resumed her regular stance, all the while avoiding Inuyasha's gaze. "Hello?" he said. She was ignoring him and doing a good job of it too.

_I'm tired of crying must be strong and show Inuyasha that I don't care... but I do... NO YOU DON'T _she reminded herself, a silent battle playing in her head.

"HELLO?" Inuyasha said and put his face right in front of hers.

Kagome screamed. She must have been too wrapped up in her own thoughts... "Inuyasha you almost gave me a heart attack!" Then she remembered that she was ignoring him and averted her eyes.

"Look I know what you saw outside but that isn't what happened... she tried to kiss me, the weirdo." Inuyasha said apologetically.

Kagome was trying her best to hold in her tears but was failing miserably. _Must... not... cry sob _she thought frantically. The tears stung her eyes and slowly she felt warm water rolling down her cheeks.

Inuyasha could tell he had really done it now. "Kagome I pushed her away, I didn't kiss her, honestly..."

"Oh really? I didn't look that way to me." Kagome said bitterly.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry," he almost whispered.

Now Kagome was caught off guard. "What?" she asked happily.

He sighed again and said a little louder, "I'm sorry!"

Kagome squealed and threw her arms around Inuyasha letting all restraint go a she sobbed. "Thank you!"

Inuyasha said breathlessly, "Kagome you're cutting off my air supply!"

"Huh?" she said, still tightly hugging him.

Inuyasha gulped and said, "AIR!" His lungs were burning.

"Oh," she said and let go of him. He inhaled deeply. _Ah fresh air! _

Inuyasha looked over to Kagome. "I'm so lucky I have someone like you." He said. _WAIT, did I say that out loud? _He frantically thought. His hand slapped over his mouth.

Kagome was ecstatic. "Really?"

"Well, ya. I mean you are always forgiving me even though most of the time I probably don't deserve it." Inuyasha said humbly. "You always care for me, too."

Kagome grabbed the remote and shut off the TV. She wanted to hear this without any interference.

"And..." Inuyasha began but faltered. _No, _he firmly reminded himself. "Nevermind."

Kagome was crestfallen. _He was so close to saying it, or at least I thought he was. _She sighed and her thoughts turned to other things, like telling off that bitch that dared to take her man. Wait, was he even her man? She decided to sort this out.

"Inuyasha? Where are we?" she asked quietly.

He looked around, confused. "I think your house."

She laughed lightly and said, "No, I mean where are we as a couple?"

Inuyasha went deep in thought. _Where are we? _He repeated the question in his mind.

"I mean, do we officially count as a couple?" she asked again.

He looked over at her and hugged her. "I think so," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled and Inuyasha's insides liquefied... _again. Damn why does that keep on happening?_ He thought. Inuyasha knew why, though. He loved her and had loved her for a long time.

When they broke apart from their hug Kagome said, "Tomorrow I think I will pay Zadi a visit..."

Inuyasha grinned and said, "That oughta be good. You can be scary when you are mad. God help the man who marries you."

There was an awkward silence after that. _What am I gonna do? I love Inuyasha but we both belong in our own times... _Kagome asked herself silently.

Just then, Mrs. Higurashi stumbled in the kitchen door. "Home, kids!"

Inuyasha and Kagome sadly, moved to separate. "We're going to bed!" Kagome called to her mother. They started walking upstairs.

"We?" Inuyasha grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"We." Kagome stated. "But don't get any ideas, Inuyasha! I'm just cold."

They walked into the room. Inuyasha protested by saying, "Ideas! What do you think I am?"

"A perverted old dog," Kagome grinned. They both lay down on the bed.

"Hey I'm only 140! Give me a break!" he said exasperatedly.

Kagome laughed. "Goodnight, Inuyasha." She said as she settled in for a happy sleep.

Kagome woke up to the smell of bacon downstairs. "School" she grumbled and pulled the covers over her head.

The last bell rang and class was dismissed. Kagome flew by Yucca and the others, shouting apologies. She got home and said a quick hi to her mom and Inuyasha telling her mom she got an A on her physics test.

"See what happens when you study?" she said encouragingly.

"And when you sleep by a demon," Inuyasha said loud enough for Kagome to hear. She giggled and her cheeks turned pink.

"Remember we gotta see Zadi," she reminded him. "Hold on I'll change."

They waited downstairs as Kagome searched for something. She wanted to wear something that screamed, 'Don't mess with me.'

Kagome ran downstairs and stopped at the bottom of the staircase. Mrs. Higurashi turned around and said, "Oh you look pretty darling!"

Inuyasha looked up only to gawk at the sight before him. There was Kagome wearing low cut jeans, a black halter top, and silver chandelier earrings. She looked... stunning.

Kagome watched him gawk with interest. _Halter top- $20. Chandelier earrings- $15. His face when he sees me like this- priceless. _She could wear this stuff because, after all, she was seventeen.

Inuyasha turned his gaze away from hers. "Feh."

Kagome looked at him and said, "All set?"

He looked down and said sarcastically, "Freaky future clothes, check. Hat, check. Yup, all set."

Kagome wasn't exactly sure where Zadi lived but she had a vague sense and besides, if worst came to worst, Inuyasha could sniff her out. But people always start to stare whenever Inuyasha gets down on his knees and starts to sniff the ground.

They left in the direction Zadi walked home and Inuyasha, after many stares, managed to find her scent. It led straight to a house, pretty up kept, but still lacking something. They rang the doorbell and Zadi opened the door excitedly. "Inuy...as...ha," she said but her voice faded as she noticed Kagome was there.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked in surprise.

"A lucky guess. Come on in," she said and tried to shut the door on Kagome but Inuyasha held it open.

"She doesn't come, I don't come either." He stated firmly.

"Fine," Zadi hissed and opened the door for Kagome. "Come in."

The house was in nice condition, the worst being a few pieces of dust here and there. Zadi showed them all around, all the while flirting shamelessly with Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked disgusted. Kagome tried to focus on the task at hand, which was putting the slut in her place. But what would she tell her? This was going to be difficult, Kagome could tell. Yet there was something wrong with Zadi, something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

She was jolted back to reality by a sudden crash. Kagome had run straight into her. Holding her gaze Zadi sneered, "Watch where you are going." Suddenly there was a flash in Zadi's eyes.

Kagome gasped. Now she knew for sure there was something bad about Zadi's presence. As Zadi went into yet another room, Kagome pulled Inuyasha back and whispered in his ear,

"There is something wrong with her presence, I can sense it."

Inuyasha looked at her as if she was crazy, "Her? A demon? Just look at her!" he whispered back as Zadi tripped over a board. "She has the grace of a cow."

Kagome snickered but then said warningly, "I don't know..."

Inuyasha kept on walking. He knew of demons that could mask their scent with that of their surroundings, but he doubted if Zadi was one of them. That kind of demon was rare in the feudal era, so they should probably be nonexistent in this era. Yet he had to give Kagome credit because he too felt uneasiness in her presence.

After the tour Zadi showed them to the basement downstairs. The walls were lined with shelves upon shelves of books.

"Feel free to roam around here and look at things!" she said in a phony warm voice.

Kagome went up to one of them and picked it up. "Demon Blood?" she questioned curiously, pointing to the book. Inuyasha swiveled his head around.

"Except that" Zadi said, snatching it away. "I can't believe I left it down here!" Noticing their stares she added, "I'm writing a report on demons."

"Really" Kagome said with interest.

Zadi was no idiot, she knew Kagome suspected her. "What are you implying, miko?" she stated coldly. "Oh shit," she cursed her self under her breath.

"Ah ha!" Kagome proudly swelled up her chest. "I knew it! You're a demon! Only a demon would be able to tell if I was a miko or not!"

Zadi sighed. Her cover was blown over; they now knew what she really was. "You know I can't let you just walk out of her with my secret, even you, puppy."

Inuyasha put his hand to Tetsaiga's sheath but only grabbed air. "What the..." he yelled in surprise. Where had the damn thing gone to? Suddenly it hit him, he had left it with his Fire Rat Robes in Kagome's house.

Zadi started to transform. Her short black hair turned purple and her ears grew longer, much like Sesshomaru's. Claws sprang from her hands. From behind her sprouted a tail and as the two watched, it split in half. Her once hazel eyes turned purple with pink flecks in them. Zadi grinned, showing her pointed fangs. Inuyasha could sense that she was a cat youkai.

"I despise cats." He said hatefully.

Kagome asked curiously, "Why did you seek out Inuyasha?"

Zadi turned her eyes towards Kagome and said, "Before my mother died she told me to pass on the family demon blood. Inuyasha is the only demon I've sensed in a long time."

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and said, "Enough talk. Let's get this over with." He charged at her and caught her by surprise. She only barely dodged in time and Inuyasha's claws tore through her left arm. Pain shot up her shoulder.

"Is that all you've got?" he asked with a sneer.

Zadi looked over to him with pure venom in her gaze. She shot over to him and landed a roundhouse kick straight into his jaw. It sent him careening into the air but he did a back flip and landed in a crouching position. Inuyasha pushed off from his legs toward her and Zadi blocked. But then Inuyasha countered and sent her to the floor with one punch.

Zadi flinched and knew of a weakness of his. Before he could move she was behind Kagome with her claw on the miko's throat. "Don't move or she dies." Zadi hissed.

Inuyasha froze. _She dares to touch Kagome _he thought, his anger boiling up.

"Inuyasha how could you love a human girl?

Kagome stood still and searched her brain for a way to get out of this, but found nothing. She decided she would have to get out of this Inuyasha style. Thrusting her elbow into Zadi's stomach, the youkai set her free in order to place her hands on her stomach. As Zadi bent over Kagome brought up her knee which met with Zadi's face. Kagome then ran over to Inuyasha.

"Wow" he said impressed. Just then Zadi stood up and walked towards them, swaying like a drunk. Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome. Zadi spoke, her voice hoarse. "I will never let a half demon defeat me!"

Inuyasha looked at her and said, "Too late," before ripping Zadi in two.

A scream escaped her mouth and Zadi's last words before she died were, "A human and a demon can never live together. One will grow old and die while the other does not age a day. It's not meant to be," and then she dissolved into ashes.

"Is she dead?" Kagome whispered.

"Oh yeah, she's a goner." Inuyasha said while wiping his bloodstained hands on a book.

Kagome stood looking up into the branches of the Sacred Tree. A soft wind blew, tickling her neck as it passed by her. The sunlight filtered down through the leaves and still Kagome's gaze remained steady. After the fight with Zadi, they had come back and decided to never mention this again. Zadi's words echoed through her head, _"A human and a demon can never live together. One will grow old and die while the other does not age a day. It's not meant to be..." _She found herself thinking more and more to the truth of her words. "Does that mean me and Inuyasha can never be together?" she bitterly asked herself. "After all he is more than 140 years old and looks about 4 years older than me. She bit her lip and tears started swelling in her eyes. What if she was forced to leave him?

Inuyasha walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Something bothering you?" he asked worriedly. Kagome shivered at the touch but then stiffly replied,

"No."

He looked at her and could instantly sense there was something wrong. "What is it?" he began to get impatient. Getting information out of her was like pulling teeth.

Kagome sighed and lifted her head up. "No really, nothing."

"No really, nothing." He mimicked her. "Spit it out. What's bothering you?"

She stood still staring up into the tree. Inuyasha walked over to her, not making a sound. She stiffened when his hands wrapped around her waist. He placed a small kiss on her lips and said softly, "Come on, out with it."

Kagome just couldn't take it anymore. He was being too sweet. She sucked in her breath shakily and, letting a few tears fall, asked, "Inuyasha, what is our future?"

Inuyasha was caught by surprise. "I...I don't know how to answer you, Kagome." He said hiding his eyes behind his bangs.

She lifted his chin and said, "Remember Zadi's words? That a demon and human can't be together?"

He looked down at her. _So that's what she has been wondering about..._

Kagome looked directly at him and said, "I need to know Inuyasha, do you love me?"

Inuyasha stood there in shock. He had known the question would come out sooner or later. He had to tell her. It was now or never. "Kagome I..." here he faltered. Inuyasha looked down to find Kagome staring at him with those puppy dog eyes.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha thought it over and then he turned to her and stared. His golden gaze was mesmerizing. _He's hesitating. Why won't he answer me? _Her eyes brimmed with tears.

While Inuyasha was looking down at her he noticed she began to get anxious and her warm brown eyes filled with tears again. "Kagome I... I love you." He admitted quietly.

Kagome's heartbeat stopped and for a moment Inuyasha thought she had had a heart attack. But then her heartbeat came faster, and faster. "What?" she asked breathlessly.

Inuyasha squinted his eyes and growled, "Dammit Kagome don't make me say it again."

Kagome smiled sympathetically and hugged Inuyasha even tighter. "Thank you," she whispered, "I know how hard it was for you to say that."

Inuyasha turned Kagome around and said thoughtfully, "You know there is a way to make you immortal and live as long as me."

Kagome blushed and said, "Who said it was us I was concerned about?"

He smirked and said, "I don't think you would go to all this thought for Sesshomaru."

"You're right. What's your plan?"

"Well," he started. Now it was _his _turn to blush. He mumbled incoherently.

"What," Kagome asked, straining her ears.

"You can become my mate, you know." Inuyasha said, for the first time in his life, shyly.

This time Kagome did not just blush, her whole face's color changed. "Isn't that where you have kids!" She looked at him as if he was crazy. "We still have to defeat Naraku, Inuyasha."

He rolled his eyes at her and said, "No it's where ummm, kind of a bonding thing..."

"Like marriage?" Kagome asked.

"In a way, but it's kind of a commitment thing. You see if I mark you-"

"Wait a minute," Kagome interrupted, "isn't marking where... you know..."

Inuyasha's eyes grew big. "No, that's _mating. _When I mark you, you will get a bite mark on your neck or shoulder somewhere. As soon as that happens, you share immortality with me."

Kagome shyly looked up at Inuyasha. "Just a mark?"

"Yeah, but I'll have to talk to your mom about it. Because once you mark, you're marked for life."

"Hey kids," Mrs. Higurashi said, "care to join me? I'm watching Discovery Channel."

Kagome came in and said, "Where's Sota and Gramps?"

"They went out for ice cream, dear"

"WITHOUT ME? I can't believe it." Kagome said heartbroken.

"Sit down you two." Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome threw herself down. Maybe it was better Sota and Gramps were gone. Inuyasha had to talk to Mrs. Higurashi about the marking.

Inuyasha was still standing up. Kagome motioned to him and said, "Come sit down Inu-" but was cut off short when she realized she had said the 'word'. Inuyasha's rosary glowed and he plummeted to the floor. "Sorry" she said sheepishly.

"No problem." He got up and sat down next to Kagome. Kagome turned to her mom and said,

"What's on next?" She handed Inuyasha a coke. He opened it and started to drink it.

"Oh I believe, yes, dog mating." She replied calmly. Inuyasha choked and spat coke out in front of him.

"Say WHAT?" he was still choking.

Meanwhile Kagome's face paled enormously and her mother thought that she had had a seizure or something.

Mrs. Higurashi questioned Inuyasha, "Do you mate like a dog does Inuyasha?"

"Whada ya mean!"

"I mean the same patterns." She said patiently. Kagome listened intently. In truth, she was curious, too.

He sighed and said, "No, dogs have many mates, but dog demons, they mate for life. When an Inuyoukai **(dog demon to all of you non-Japanese people) **chooses a mate, he marks her. A mark is kinda where he bites her neck, or some area around there, and-"

"Question," Mrs. Higurashi said, "you mean bite as in teeth?"

"No, I mean bite as in claws," Inuyasha added sarcastically. "Anyways after this mark is delivered, it's kind of like a engagement, for life."

"So you don't have to mate to mark her?" Mrs. Higurashi asked worriedly.

"No, and once the female is marked, she will share immortality with the dog demon and when he dies, she will follow soon after."

They both gaped at him in silence. "I didn't know dog demons were so... complicated." Mrs. Higurashi stated.

"Never underestimate a dog demon" Inuyasha said proudly.

Kagome cleared her throat and bravely said, "Mom, Inuyasha has something to ask you."

"Really?" she said with interest. She had taken a liking to the hanyou almost the second she saw him. Even through all those cuss words, she could see the real him plainly. And even though he did hurt Kagome's feelings sometimes, he didn't do it on purpose. Inuyasha had always protected Kagome, even giving up his life to save her. She wondered when they would finally admit to each other that they loved each other.

Inuyasha met Mrs. Higurashi's gaze and, taking in a shaky breath, asked, "Can I mark your daughter?"

Mrs. Higurashi's head spun. She expected them to confess sooner or later, but she hadn't expected **now**! She blacked out for a moment but came back. Swallowing hard, she asked, "Do you want this Kagome?"

Kagome nodded and said, "I really do love him and he loves me too!"

"Well, ok... BUT only marking, no mating whatsoever!" she said in a deadly voice.

They both solemnly swore to her mom and went upstairs. Inuyasha walked right in front of Kagome, stopping her, and said, "You're sure?"

"Yes Inuyasha but later." Her eyes brimmed with tears. "For now we have some unfinished business to attend to." Kagome yawned.

Inuyasha was in shock. "You're sleepy? At 10 o' clock?" He got a withering glare from Kagome, who said,

"Not everyone can be a hanyou, Inuyasha. But I'm glad you are." She said as she snuggled closer to him.

"Kagome you're making me blush." He said jokingly.

_Ya ya whatever _she thought as she drifted off into sleep. Tomorrow they would go see Sango and Miroku...

**So what did cha guys think? No cliffhanger this time. YAY! Figured you guys would kill me if there was another one. Come to think of it hasn't there been a cliffhanger in every chapter? Oh well whatever please review! I'll love you forever if you do!**

**Next Chapter- Inuyasha and Kagome both come back to the feudal era and Kagome and Sango can't wait to talk what both of them did while away over in the hot springs. Problem is, the boys had the same idea... O.o Naraku comes back with a chilling surprise that you are gonna hate me for but I love drama so, anyways, till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6 Confessions in the Water

**Thanks for all of your reviews! You guys are awesome! This next chapter you might hate me for at the end, but oh well. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6- Confessions in the Water and Naraku's Secret

The next morning dawned bright and early and, surprisingly, Kagome woke up before Inuyasha. As she carefully studied his face, she noticed that he looked younger in his sleep but hey, who doesn't? He started to stir and Kagome, not wanting to be caught looking at him, shut her eyes tightly. Inuyasha woke up and saw Kagome squeezing her eyes shut.

"Kagome, you look constipated." He laughed jokingly.

Kagome grinned evilly and replied, "If you say something like that again I'll get my mom to drive you to the vet to neuter you!"

"Neuter?" Inuyasha said questioningly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "No way am I gonna explain that..." She sat up and stretched while Inuyasha did the usual dog routine- scratch behind his ear. Kagome laughed and said, "You're such a dog..." while patting him on the head.

"Will you stop treating me like a dog?" he yelled after her. Truth was, he liked the attention even though he didn't want anyone to know that.

Inuyasha walked downstairs, the smell of breakfast heaven to his stomach. Sitting down next to Kagome, he mumbled 'good mornings' to everyone.

"Well good morning to you too Inuyasha!"

"No test today, right?"

"No" Kagome said happily.

Inuyasha mentally did a high five. Back to the feudal era! No more weird future stuff!

Kagome noticed his happy mood and said, "Oh come on Inuyasha it couldn't be that bad..."

"You have no idea..." He shook his head.

"Bye mom!" Kagome yelled as they waved at the well. Inuyasha was carrying her backpack, which was a good thing because it looked like it was gonna rip at the seams.

"Well let's go" Inuyasha said and jumped in the well but just when Kagome was gonna go in, her mom stopped her and whispered in her ear, "I'm too young to be a grandma..."

Kagome looked up to her, a blush creeping onto her face. "Mom!" she said, embarrassed.

"Just warning you," her mom said before Kagome jumped over to the other side.

"Took you long enough," Inuyasha remarked as he helped her out of the well.

"Some distraction, don't worry."

"Must've been that Hobo guy, huh?" Inuyasha said snidely.

"It's _Hojo_ and for your information it wasn't him." Kagome said impatiently. "Now let's _go_."

"Feh" Inuyasha grunted and began walking towards Kaide's hut. As soon as they got their Sango came running out and Kagome hugged her.

"Kagome! Wow, it's seemed like forever since you were gone!"

Miroku came out. "Lady Kagome!" he said happily.

Inuyasha huffed and said, "Nice to see you guys, too."

Everyone turned to him and Miroku said, "Oh yes, sorry."

"Humph"

Later they were all sitting in the hut and Miroku and Sango were filling them in on news of Naraku's whereabouts. "I've heard that his new place is somewhere in the mountains."

"Well what the hell are we waiting for?" Inuyasha stood up.

Shippo came running in with Kilala and he jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder. "We have to wait till Naraku attacks us."

"Some plan." Inuyasha said sarcastically. "But I guess it's the only one you got?"

"Yup so we just have to wait."

Kagome and Sango went outside while the others were talking about Naraku. The sun was setting and it looked gorgeous. Sango made sure the guys weren't listening and then whispered to Kagome, "I hear there is a hot spring around here somewhere?" She motioned toward the forest.

Kagome got a sparkle in her eyes and said, "What are we waiting for?"

Sango sighed and said, "I just wish the guys wouldn't peek."

Kagome got another sparkle in her eye, this one devious. "They don't have to know..." she said with a smile playing at her lips. Sango smirked too.

The guys came out and Inuyasha said, "We're leaving right now. Which way are we going?"

"That way," Sango said, pointing toward where the hot spring was.

"Whatever," Inuyasha said. Miroku nodded. They said goodbye to Kaide and left. They all walked until it was dark. "Full moon tonight," Miroku commented. After a while, they stopped and made camp. Kagome cleared her throat and said, "Me and Sango are gonna take a walk."

Inuyasha glanced over to her and said, "To do what?"

"Patrol the area." Sango said. The girls got their towels while the boys weren't looking and hid them under their clothes. Just as they were gonna walk out of camp Inuyasha got up and walked towards them.

"What are you doing?" Kagome curiously asked.

"I'm gonna help you patrol. You guys need a bodyguard."

"NO" they both yelled so forcefully that Inuyasha took a step back. "Geez okay... Where are you going?"

"Oh just around." Sango said quickly and they left before Inuyasha could say anything.

As soon as they were out of Inuyasha's hearing range, they burst into laughter and gave each other high fives.

Meanwhile the boys sat down and Miroku stretched. "You know Inuyasha, I hear there is a hot spring around here."

Inuyasha sat up and said, "Really? Great timing the girls aren't around." They both got up and walked in the direction of the hot springs.

**Author's Note: I know this spells disaster with a capital D! Read on, its lemon free.**

The girls reached the north end of the springs and slipped into the water. There was a heavy fog everywhere. "Man that feels good," Kagome sighed. Sango looked over and said,

"So tell me, what happened?"

"Oh, well I met up with Kikyo and we got into a real fight. I shot her in the chest with an arrow, but it turns out it doesn't effect her!" Sango gaped, her mouth hanging open. Kagome continued, "Then she shoots me in the chest right in front of Inuyasha."

Sango gasped and said, "Oh my god Kagome what happened after that?"

"Well, while I was unconscious, Inuyasha killed her for me." Sango squealed. Kagome said, "I know! So cute. Somehow I ended up with no injuries. Oh yeah and while we were in my era, Inuyasha asked me if he could mark me!"

Sango, knowing what marking was, said, "I'm so happy for you! Me and Miroku had some really cute times while you were gone. Nothing big though."

The conversation dragged on. Meanwhile the guys reached the southern end of the springs, **(remember the girls are at the northern end) **and plunged into the water. There also was a heavy fog on the south side.

"Damn that feels good." Inuyasha said with a sigh.

"I must agree" Miroku said. "So how long should we wait for Naraku?"

"Whenever he wants to show his ugly ass is fine." Inuyasha relaxed.

"Maybe we should leave Naraku up to the girls." Miroku suggested.

They both looked at each other and laughed loudly. The girls at the other end of the springs heard it and froze their conversation. "Did you hear that too?" Kagome looked fearful.

"Yeah" Sango said, "It sounded like a demon."

"Well it ain't a squirrel," Kagome replied. Sango got her Hitalkos **(don't know if I spelled it right) **and Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows. "Do you think we should put on our clothes?" Kagome asked.

"Nah," Sango replied, "we're just gonna cross this spring and attack them." They slowly crept to the center of the springs, leaving their clothes behind.

"Shhh," Inuyasha whispered to Miroku, "You hear that?" Splashing sounds came from the center of the spring. Inuyasha motioned for Miroku to follow him. The monk got his staff and Inuyasha drew his Tetsaiga.

"Should we put our clothes on?" Miroku questioned.

"Nah, we'll just attack them at the center." Inuyasha whispered and they waded deeper in, leaving their clothes behind.

Slowly both pairs crept towards each other. Suddenly Sango saw two huge rocks ahead. "Let's hide behind those," she whispered to Kagome, who silently nodded. They each went behind a rock.

Inuyasha and Miroku kept wading until they saw two huge rocks. "They're behind there, I can tell." Inuyasha whispered. They both crept closer and prepared themselves. Meanwhile behind those two rocks, Sango picked up her Hitalkos a little bit and Kagome slid an arrow into her bow. As they heard the demons (actually Inuyasha and Miroku) get closer they stiffened. Sango looked at Kagome and mouthed, _1, 2. _They burst out from behind the rock on 3 and charged towards the boys. All of them froze when the fog lifted and they realized who they were charging at. They each stared at each other in battle positions.

"Uh..." Inuyasha said in shock. Miroku laughed nervously and said,

"Didn't see that coming."

The girls finally lifted from their shock and dipped down lower into the water. "Eeek!" they both screamed. Kagome was the first to speak.

"What are you doing here?" she screamed, covering herself with her arms.

Inuyasha, knowing that the water covered everything he needed to cover yelled back, "I should be asking you the same question! What happened to 'we are just gonna patrol the area', what are you patrolling, the hot spring?"

Kagome glared at him and said, "Well couldn't you tell we were here? You could've picked up our scent."

Inuyasha looked at her and snapped back, "Dumb butt, scents wash off in water!"

Sango said, "Oh yeah." Miroku, also knowing he was covered by the water, said, "Well it was nice seeing you guys here but we gotta go."

Sango looked at him and said, "Oh no, we aren't done with you yet. Besides you can't get out because if you take another step towards shore, the water level will drop, exposing you."

"Damn," Inuyasha cursed.

Kagome replied, "Well don't start feeling sorry for yourself because at least you don't have to crouch _now_."

Miroku got a look in his eyes and said, "We'll close our eyes and you guys can walk to shore."

"NO!" the girls both yelled in unison. "We wouldn't trust you guys naked in our life." Sango growled.

"What and you can expect us to trust _you_ to close your eyes while we walk out? I think not." Inuyasha huffed.

"Well you should!" Kagome snapped back.

"Well then you should trust us!"

"Boys are not trustable." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome. "Oh, like girls are?"

Kagome, forgetting about her nakedness, stood up. "YEAH they are!"

Inuyasha completely forgot too. He zoomed up to Kagome and said, "Who told you that little lie?"

"MY MOM!"

"Well she taught you wrong!" Inuyasha yelled in her face.

"Are you saying my mom is a liar!"

"Damn right!"

Sango and Miroku looked to each other. "Do they realize they are both completely naked?" Miroku asked Sango.

She shook her head and said, "Probably not. Should we leave them?"

"No, I wanna watch their faces when they realize that they aren't wearing any clothes."

"Me too," Sango agreed. They both laughed. Kagome and Inuyasha turned to them.

"And just what the hell are you laughing at?" Inuyasha growled at them.

"Inuyasha and Lady Kagome, do you guys realize you two are totally naked right by each other?" Miroku calmly said.

It took a moment for their brains to register that. As soon as they did, they looked at each other, then down. Both of them blushed an all time red and quickly covered them selves, avoiding each others eyes. Finally Kagome spoke, "I don't care who sees me, I'm gonna get my clothes. You guys better turn around."

The boys both turned around and Kagome stood up and walked towards shore. Inuyasha caught Miroku sneaking a glance behind him. He hit him over the head causing a cry of pain to escape Miroku. "Don't look at her." Inuyasha hissed.

Sango stood behind them. "My turn." She announced before wading towards shore.

"You can look at her." Inuyasha told Miroku. He eagerly turned around. "Perverted monk," Inuyasha shook his head. "ARE YOU GUYS DRESSED?" he called out to shore.

"YUP!" came the reply. "WE'LL MEET YOU AT CAMP."

Inuyasha motioned to Miroku and they waded to shore. When they returned to the camp, both girls glared at them which sent shivers up their backs. "We aren't done with you," Sango said deadly.

Inuyasha looked at them and said, "What about Shippo and Kilala? You don't want them to hear you yelling..."

"Nice try, Inuyasha," Kagome continued, "but they are asleep. You have no excuse now."

Suddenly an ominous aura spread through the forest. Inuyasha shook his head and said, "I can't believe I'm saying this but, saved by Naraku." Kagome woke Shippo and Kilala up and she mounted Inuyasha. Miroku, Shippo, and Sango got on top of the transformed Kilala and they ran towards the origin of the aura.

Naraku stood his ground and waited for their arrival. He was trying to figure out why he wanted to see that miko again. _Could it be Onigumo's heart has taken on the desire for someone else? Pathetic human feelings. But still, I feel...empty whenever I don't see her. _He looked up and realized that his enemies were approaching. _I'll take Kagome, but first I have to kill that half demon she travels with, Inuyasha. _Kilala landed right in front of Naraku and Inuyasha jumped into the clearing a second after, with Kagome on his back. Naraku's heart skipped a beat at the sight of Kagome.

Inuyasha sneered and said, "Nice to see you in person, bastard."

"Why you too, Inuyasha. Isn't it your time of the month?" Naraku snidely replied.

"What are you doing here, Naraku?" Inuyasha unsheathed his sword.

Naraku thought about that for a moment. He knew his desire was Kagome, so he might as well say it loud. "My heart desires the miko, Kagome"

Everyone's jaw dropped. You could've heard a pin drop. Naraku begin to get nervous and he wondered if he should've said that. Kagome was the first one to recover. "WHAT!"

Inuyasha walked over to a tree and banged his head against it. "Dammit Kagome do you have to flirt with everyone? First Koga, now Naraku!"

Kagome looked over to him, her face flushed. "I don't flirt with Naraku!"

Naraku cleared his throat and yelled, "I'm gonna try to take Kagome even if it kills me!"

Well this shut them up. Kagome slid an arrow in her bow. "Just try it," she hissed.

Inuyasha got in front of Kagome. "No way am I gonna ever let you even touch her!"

Naraku smirked. He charged toward them and Inuyasha yelled out, "Wind Scar!" as he thrust the Tetsaiga down. Naraku shot up in the air, unnoticed by everyone. "What the hell," Inuyasha said as the light cleared. Suddenly Naraku landed beside Kagome and grabbed her.

"I'll see you around Inuyasha," he smirked as a cloud of miasma lifted him and Kagome into the sky. Kagome screamed. Naraku hit her on the back of the head and she slid into unconsciousness.

"NO, KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he watched her being taken away.

**I beg for your forgiveness! I know it's another bad cliffy, but bear with me, only one more chapter I'm gonna post tomorrow. Please review!**

**Next Chapter: Will Inuyasha get Kagome back before Naraku marks her for life?**


	7. Chapter 7 The Beginning of an End

**This chapter is a little shorter than all the others... bear with me people, I wrote it in a day! There are some really cut fluffy parts in this one! Also, a mini shocker at the end... Read on!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha!**

Chapter 7- The Beginning of an End

Replay-

"I'll see you around Inuyasha," he smirked as a cloud of miasma lifted him and Kagome into the sky. Kagome screamed. Naraku hit her on the back of the head and she slid into unconsciousness.

"NO, KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he watched her being taken away.

"You bastard, let her go!" Inuyasha jumped up and swung his Tetsaiga at the miasma. Naraku fell, releasing Kagome. Kilala caught her right before she hit the ground. She ran over to Sango and Miroku lifted her off Kilala and held the limp girl in his hands.

Inuyasha wrapped his hand around the Tetsaiga even tighter in anger. "You're gonna pay for trying to do that to Kagome!" he yelled at Naraku. Naraku smirked. **(I know he smirks a lot) **

"Do you honestly think you can beat me when you are no better than me?" Naraku spat.

"Who told you that lie?" Inuyasha retorted as he swung the Tetsaiga at Naraku. This time Naraku was prepared and easily dodged the attack.

"Foolish dog," he hissed, "I will get what I came for!"

This outburst of words made Kagome stir. Her eyes fluttered open. "Inuyasha?" she asked weakly.

Miroku looked down at her and said, "No, but you can call me that if you like." Kagome hit him lightly in the chest. Kagome suddenly realized where his hand was as he was holding her. She slapped him and jumped out of his arms. "Perverted monk!"

Inuyasha looked over to the scenario and yelled out to Miroku, "Keep your hands off her!" Miroku waved nervously.

Inuyasha turned back to Naraku. "You're going down." But before he could release the Wind Scar, Kagome ran up to him.

"Inuyasha," she said pleadingly, "we have to work together to beat him."

Inuyasha looked down at her and silently agreed. Sango and Miroku jumped on Kilala and Kilala disappeared into the sky. Kagome, sensing that this battle was gonna be a difficult one, gathered all her priestess power into her. She began to glow a light pink and all the air around her seemed to be sucked in. Her aura was now greater, stronger. Even Inuyasha was impressed. "Wow Kagome, what happened to you?"

Kagome was looking at herself. "No clue," she answered. But she had a plan. "Miroku, Sango! Join your weapons." Sango slid the staff into her Hitalkos.

"Do you know what she has in mind?" she asked Miroku. Miroku, thinking hard, said, "Maybe she wants us to hit him with all our force."

Kagome nodded to Inuyasha who prepared his sword for the Wind Scar. She slid an arrow into her bow and pointed it directly at Naraku. Focusing her spiritual powers, she created a tiny barrier around Naraku, just big enough for his body.

"What the!" Naraku struggled, but he couldn't move at all. The barrier around him was a tight one.

"Now!" Kagome screamed and Sango threw the Hitalkos/staff at Naraku with all her might. Inuyasha released the Wind Scar and Kagome shot the arrow. Just before the attack hit Naraku, she released the barrier around him. First the Wind Scar went over him, then the Hitalkos tore him in half and last of all, the purified arrow shot right through his chest, leaving a huge, gaping hole. The explosion that followed next was a deafening one and Inuyasha ran to cover Kagome because she was right in the middle of it. As soon as the mist cleared, they went over to investigate. There, in the middle of all the flesh, was Onigumo's heart with the arrow halfway through it. With everyone watching, Kagome picked up Onigumo's heart and purified it. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and hugged him tightly. Miroku reached over to look at his right hand and there was the Wind Tunnel, disappearing slowly. Sango looked over his shoulder and exclaimed,

"Miroku, your Wind Tunnel!" Miroku looked over to her and kissed her. Sango nearly fell backwards, but she soon relaxed into the kiss. When they pulled away, they went over to Kagome and Inuyasha, who were still hugging, and sat down. "Lady Kagome," Miroku said in an urgent voice. Kagome broke away from her hug and looked over to him happily, "Yes?"

"What... how did you do that spiritual power increase before?" Miroku said in a shocked voice. "I've never seen anything like it!"

Kagome looked down at the ground, unsure what to say. "I really don't know how I did it. I just suddenly had a horrible urge to destroy Naraku forever, and I just gathered all my spiritual power to me." Everyone gaped at her.

"Well it was incredible when you put that barrier around Naraku, good thinking." Inuyasha said, impressed.

"Yeah, well thanks" Kagome said, embarrassed. Suddenly Shippo came running from behind a tree.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Inuyasha glared over at Shippo and snorted. "So where have you been this whole time, huh runt?"

Shippo got nervous and sweat dropped. "Uh" he said nervously.

"That's what I thought," Inuyasha said triumphantly, "hiding behind a tree somewhere."

Sango gave Inuyasha a look and said, "Well he's a kid, whada you expect?"

Kagome cleared her throat. "Uh, guys? What do we do now?"

They all looked over to where Naraku's remains were. Kagome stood up and walked towards a glowing light in the flesh. Everyone followed, knowing exactly what she was gonna do. Picking up a good portion of the jewel from inside Naraku, she took out her other two shards and combined it with her new ones. There was a bright flash of light and out of it came half of the Shikon Jewel. Kagome grabbed it out of the light and attached it to her necklace.

"Well," she said proudly, "halfway through."

"You're so optimistic Lady Kagome," Miroku said. "If we are halfway through by beating Naraku, then greater hardships face us now."

Shippo shivered. "Great, now I got goose bumps," he whined. Kagome dug through her backpack and pulled out a lolly.

"Here you go," she said in a motherly voice. Suddenly everyone heard a loud rumble.

"Demon!" Shippo screamed and hid under a rock. Sango pulled her Hitalkos in a fighting position and Miroku got his staff ready. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who was looking down at the ground in a guilty way.

"What's with you Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned. Suddenly Kagome understood what the rumble was. She went up to Inuyasha and humorously said,

"I take it you are hungry, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nodded. Everyone burst out laughing.

"You can read minds." Inuyasha said.

"Can you read mine?" Miroku laughed. No one laughed with him.

"Miroku," Inuyasha said seriously, "no one wants to read your mind. Whatever is in there sure as hell ain't for kid's ears."

"True, true," Kagome nodded.

"Well I guess this is a good place to make camp. It has been a long night." Sango set down her Hitalkos. Miroku started a fire while Inuyasha watched. Kagome searched through her backpack

"Ramen?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

"Ramen." She reassured him, taking out a package of noodles. He grinned. _Man this has been an awesome night. First seeing Kagome- whoops had a Miroku moment I mean, umm, defeating Naraku, yeah that's it. _Inuyasha happily accepted the ramen and ate it at lightning speed.

"Inuyasha you're gonna choke..." Kagome said in a worried voice, but it was too late. Inuyasha was already done with it. The whole gang sat around the fire, just enjoying the moment. But like all moments, it had to end and it did when Miroku asked out of nowhere,

"What are you gonna do, Kagome?"

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked in mild surprise. Miroku asked the strangest questions...

"I mean when the jewel is completed. What era are you gonna remain in?" Inuyasha looked over at her. This question had been on his mind for a while, but he didn't dare ask, for fear of her answer.

Kagome looked to the sky for a while. "I guess I'll go back to my era..." she finally said sadly. As soon as she said that, Inuyasha stood up, his eyes covered by his bangs.

"I'll be back," he said before running off. They all watched him go and everyone except Kagome knew exactly why he was running. She watched him go in bewilderment.

"What's up with him?" Kagome asked, puzzled.

Sango sighed and said, "It hurts him that you will be leaving him, no matter how far away that time is."

"You know he cares a great deal for you..." Miroku stated.

"Yeah," Kagome admitted. "I'll go talk to him." She began to walk through the woods, the whole time thinking. _I love my family and friends, but I know it would kill me to be away from Inuyasha. I don't know if I would ever recover. And Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala are all great friends... _Kagome scanned her surroundings looking for a patch of red somewhere. Seeing nothing, she continued to think. _I wonder if I will be allowed to stay in this era. _She thought back on all the times Inuyasha had come to her rescue, all the times he had been there for her, and all the times he had come back to comfort her when she saw him with Kikyo. Also, the rare times when he chose her over Kikyo brought tears to her eyes. _He really does love me... and there's no denying that I love him back... _

Kagome snapped back to reality when she lost her balance by a cliff. She was just about to fall when a hand grabbed her from the back and pulled her up again. First she saw the red material on the hand, and slowly looking up saw the silver hair, then the golden eyes, and last of all the dog ears. _Yup, Inuyasha, _she confirmed to herself.

Inuyasha smiled weakly to her and said, "That would've been a nasty fall."

"Did you just happen to come and see me falling?" she asked curiously.

This time he really laughed. "No, I've been following you for a while, seeing how long it would take you to notice I was there."

Kagome lightly punched him in the chest. "That's not fair." She complained softly.

They both sat down by the edge of the cliff and let their feet dangle. Inuyasha looked deep in thought, which was unusual to see on him. Kagome reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. He shivered lightly at her touch, but then relaxed. "Is something bothering you?" Kagome asked him softly.

"Nothing," he said, averting her eyes. The eyes that always held so much caring, compassion, and right now sadness for him. Inuyasha felt so guilty that she had to feel bad for him.

"Inuyasha," she began, "what do you want me to do about it?" He looked over to her, confused. "I know that you are worried about what era I'm gonna stay in and I..." She drew in a shaky breath and Inuyasha's breathing quickened. "And I choose to stay here with you." She looked away in embarrassment. Inuyasha stared at the back of her head. It took him a minute to register what she had just said.

When he put his hand on her shoulder, she turned in surprise. He leaned in closer. Just as the sun rose, they kissed. **(I know so cliché) ** After they pulled away, they just sat there staring into the rising sun. Inuyasha couldn't believe she had chosen to be with him. A soft, gentle breeze blew by and played with Kagome's hair. Suddenly a horrible stench met Inuyasha's sensitive nose. He stood up. Kagome looked at him questioningly. "Inuyasha" she asked.

"Ugh." Inuyasha grunted in disgust. "Wolf stench."

_Wolf stench, _Kagome thought_, there's only one person he could be talking about... _Coming towards them at lightning speed was a tornado. "Thought so," Kagome said firmly. Inuyasha raced towards the tornado.

"Could Koga have picked a worse time?" Kagome silently sighed. She ran over to the battle that had just been waged. Suddenly Kagome stopped dead in her tracks in front of the fighting pair. _What the... _she thought mentally. No it couldn't be...

"Inuyasha," she screamed out, "watch out! He has **three** jewel shards!"

**I know. A mini cliffy. Not so bad, but it leaves you with something interesting to think about... Well I think I'm gonna have 10-12 chapters in this story... I don't know; I keep changing my mind.**

**Next Chapter- What's up with Koga and the Jewel Shards? Then, Sesshomaru and Rin come into the picture! Yay! I think they are an awesome couple. Also, the gang meets up with an enemy bent on revenge for... Naraku? Find out in next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8 Keep Your Friends Close

**Hey people it's the one and only me again. Just to let you people know its Christmas so I might be updating every week or so. Here's my opinion on Koga. I think he's okay because he gets Inuyasha jealous. He's real cocky, I know that. But hey, what demon that is in the feudal era isn't?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters in Inuyasha.**

Chapter 8- Keep Your Friends Close, Keep Your Enemies Closer

Replay-

"Inuyasha," she screamed out, "watch out! He has **three** jewel shards!"

Inuyasha whipped his head around towards her. "What?" he asked in disbelief. Koga grinned smugly at Inuyasha. He then turned to Kagome.

"I see you're powerful enough to see that. That's why you're my woman." Kagome rolled her eyes when Koga turned back to Inuyasha. _Are all wolf demons cocky like this? _She wondered.

"So Koga, you need to have three jewel shards to defeat me? Pathetic as usual." Inuyasha sneered, enjoying the moment.

Koga just ignored the comment, coming up with no good comeback. "So dog breath, you ready to see real power?"

"This whole world has seen real power since the day I was born." Inuyasha boasted.

_It's a good thing they are just talking... at least they aren't killing each other, _Kagome thought nervously. She tried to distract them. "So, Koga, how did you get three jewel shards?"

"Actually I stole one from that little possessed midget... what's his name? Koharu? No, Kohaku, got it!"

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Koga how could you?" Koga gave her a blank stare.

"How could I what?"" he asked, confused.

"Kill Kohaku! How am I gonna tell Sango?" she started to panic.

Koga quickly covered his mistake. "No it's not like that Kagome! Kohaku gave me his shard in his back! He doesn't need it anymore!"

"WHAT?" Inuyasha and Kagome both said at the same time. "How is that possible?" Inuyasha asked.

Koga shrugged. "Don't know," he continued, "but I have him to thank for this shard!" He pointed to his arm.

"Dumb ass, now I know where your shard is!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Just try to grab it, I dare you!" Koga taunted.

Just before they attacked each other, Kagome ran up to Koga. "You're siding with him!" Inuyasha said in disbelief.

Kagome ignored Inuyasha and asked Koga, "Where was Kohaku headed?"

Koga scratched his head. "Uh, he said he was going to the slayer's village. You know the deserted one?"

"Yeah we know," Inuyasha said dryly. _How could we forget? Sango practically lost her whole life there._

Kagome nodded eagerly. "Let's go Inuyasha!"

"I ain't finished here." Inuyasha drew his Tetsaiga.

"Yes you are unless you want your face in the dirt." Kagome said warningly.

Inuyasha gulped. "I mean, my business is finished here, of course." Inuyasha snatched Kagome up, shouted, "Bye, wolf shit!" and ran towards the campsite. Sango would want to hear this.

By the time they had finished telling their story, Sango was in tears. "So he's really ok without the shard?" she asked shakily. Kagome nodded. Sango's knees grew weak and she fell backwards. Kagome caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you okay, Sango?" she asked worriedly. Sango weakly nodded. Kagome sat Sango down and tried to calm her.

"But we must see him right now!" Sango complained. She struggled against Kagome, but Kagome was firm.

Suddenly Inuyasha came up to Sango. "Think about it logically, Sango. If your brother left yesterday on foot, it'll take him at least two more days to get there."

Miroku agreed. "You need to rest; you've had a long battle with Naraku." Miroku came up and put Sango on his lap. "Go to sleep."

"Miroku," she said, deeply touched that he cared. She began to calm herself and slowly fell asleep. Everybody started to get ready for bed, but Miroku stayed awake, loyally watching over Sango. After an hour or two, Kagome looked up from her sleeping bag and commented,

"Wow Miroku, you haven't done anything perverted in over an hour. That's a record." Inuyasha looked down at Miroku and laughed.

"Or has he?" Inuyasha said snidely.

Miroku yawned and fell asleep soon afterwards and the whole campsite was quiet except two companions were wide awake. Kagome, thinking Inuyasha was asleep, started to quietly creep towards her backpack.

"Busted." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Kagome tried to scream but Inuyasha's hand was on her mouth. "Cam down you'll wake the others." Inuyasha whispered, panicked.

"Don't do that!" Kagome softly scolded him. "You gave me a heart attack."

Inuyasha sat Indian style on the ground. "What are you trying to hide?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Kagome said hastily. Inuyasha peered into her eyes for a moment before leaning back.

"Liar" he breathed. Kagome sighed.

"Fine it was something, but I'm not gonna tell you. C'mon let's go to bed." In truth, she had gone to get her locket with a picture of her and Inuyasha in it. She's never slept without it.

Suddenly Inuyasha got an idea and asked Kagome, "Do you trust me?"

Kagome looked at him funny. "What do you mea-?"

"Do you trust me?" he whispered louder.

She looked at him and said, "Of course."

"Hold on tight."

"Wha-?" Suddenly Inuyasha grabbed her and jumped onto a tree branch. "Oh god," she whispered. Slowly Kagome relaxed into Inuyasha and said, "This is actually kind of comfy..." she yawned as her eyelids got heavy.

Inuyasha listened to her breathing slow and even out. He thought about all the times he had had with her and the times with Kikyo. Inuyasha subconsciously held Kagome tighter. Kikyo, the woman who tried to kill Kagome, the only other woman in the world, besides Kagome, that held the power of the priestess Midoriko, the woman he once _loved._

He slowly began to fall asleep, more comfortable than he'd ever been because of the woman in his arms. Kagome, the girl he now loved.

"BUSTED!" Miroku screamed and, startled and half asleep, Kagome and Inuyasha both fell out of the tree. Luckily Kagome landed on Inuyasha.

"Thanks Inuyasha!" she said cheerily before getting up.

"No problem," he muttered and stood up, brushing himself off. Miroku and Sango went up to them, a triumphant grin on their face.

"We caught you!" Sango teased.

"We caught you before you caught us!" Kagome played back. Shippo came up, confused.

"What did you guys catch each other doing?" he asked, while jumping up on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome quickly covered it up. "Don't worry about it. Can you find Kilala? I think she ran off." Shippo darted off towards the forest.

"You're sneaky." Inuyasha shook his head. Suddenly they all heard Shippo yell and Kagome was the first one to react.

"Shippo!" she screamed before running towards where the yell came from. They all watched her run. A minute later they got over their shock and ran after her too. When they got there they found Kagome protecting Shippo fiercely against Sesshomaru. Inuyasha ran over to Kagome, Tetsaiga drawn.

"You okay?" he asked her. She responded with a nod. He whirled around to face his brother. "That's awful low to attack a kid."

Sesshomaru blinked at Inuyasha. "Who said I attacked him? As soon as he saw me he started to scream." He said coldly.

Inuyasha leaned on Tetsaiga. "You have that effect on people, Sesshomaru." Suddenly Inuyasha did a double take. "Sesshomaru, you have two arms again."

Sesshomaru looked down. "I grew it back." He stated.

Kagome gasped and said, "You can do that?" Sesshomaru turned to her and said,

"I can grow back anything I want, miko, unlike you humans and," he turned to Inuyasha, "half breeds."

Miroku, who had been silent the whole time, asked, "What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru turned his cold glare to him and said, "My business is my own but I came to find out if it was true that you killed Naraku?"

"Well, yeah we did." Inuyasha gloated.

"That is all I required. I will be in this area for a while. If you are ready for a defeat you can come and see me." Sesshomaru said walking off.

"He sure is mysterious," Kagome mentioned.

Suddenly Miroku exclaimed, "Where's Sango?"

"She must have gone off looking for Kilala." Inuyasha said. "Let's go!"

Meanwhile Sango was in the forest, desperately searching for Kilala. After all, the kitten was the only family she had left. _Yet I call the others my family, too. They are all so good to me. I especially like Miroku. Ummm, just as a friend. Who am I hiding it from? I admit I do have feelings toward that lecherous monk. _Lost in her thoughts, she tripped over a root and came crashing to the ground.

"Damn," she silently cursed. Suddenly a deep foreboding came into her head, and she knew something was coming. There was whispering, but she couldn't tell from where. Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned around and screamed.

Sesshomaru walked through the forest, deep in thought. His life was mainly based on thought, not words. He rarely expressed himself to anyone except Rin. _That girl, _he thought to himself, _the only person that always seems to truly amaze me. _He came into the clearing he had left them in and, sure enough, there was Ah and Un but where were the others? Lifting his head up ever so slightly, he sniffed the air. _Yup, they are around here somewhere._ Suddenly Jaken came out of the bushes, followed closely by Rin. Rin was laughing uncontrollably.

"How was I supposed to know you couldn't swim Master Jaken? You are a toad after all." Jaken glared at her and said,

"Quiet girl." Suddenly they both seemed to notice he was there.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin smiled happily. Now a young woman of 15, she was growing at a fast rate.

**Author's Note: Hey people just wanna let you know that, in order to put Rin and Sesshy as a couple Rin would have to be a little bit older so Sesshomaru rescued Rin when she was 12 in my fanfic okay? (12+ the three years it has been you do the math people)**

She was now up to Sesshomaru's shoulder, pretty tall for a girl her age. And he had watched her grow. Even when it had been time for her to leave him, she had flatly refused, wanting to stay by Sesshomaru's side. This thought gave him a warm feeling, but he wouldn't admit it even if his life depended on it.

His hard gaze made her shift uncomfortably. When she had first met up with her lord, she was transfixed. She had never met anyone like him, and still had not found anyone who could really compare to him. He was unique, that was certain. His staring made her heartbeat quicken, but she was sure it was just the heat.

Tearing his eyes away from her, he asked, "What did you do this time, Rin?"

Rin giggled and said guiltily, "Nothing,"

He turned to her and said, "Rin, you're a horrible liar."

She blushed and said, "Well, Master Jaken was calling me a filthy human and was lecturing me and I thought that I should push him in the lake. He's a toad, I thought he could swim, but it turns out that I had to jump in to save Master Jaken." Rin giggled. "I guess he can't swim."

Sesshomaru smiled and said, "Sounds like you were busy while I was gone."

Rin agreed. Jaken shook himself again. "I hate being wet. I smell like a wet dog." He froze and bowed to Sesshomaru. "Don't take any offense my lord, I apologize for the comment."

Rin smiled and turned away from the scenario. Sesshomaru followed her with his gaze. Why he did this he had no clue. He quickly turned back to the toad that was now groveling at his feet. "Nevermind Jaken," he said sternly and walked towards Ah and Un. "We will sleep here tonight." Guiding the dragon by the reins he tied it to a tree and sat down by it.

Jaken started a fire and they sat there while Jaken lectured Rin. It was obvious that she was not paying him the least bit of attention. After a while she stood up and said, "I saw a hot spring earlier. I'll be back in a while, okay my lord?"

Sesshomaru nodded and said, "Take Ah and Un with you."

Rin gave him one last look before disappearing with the dragon. Sesshomaru sighed as Jaken blabbed about random things of no importance to the great dog demon.

Rin walked with Ah and Un toward the hot springs. She had a lot of things on her mind and it showed on her pretty face. Her brow was knitted in confusion. Sesshomaru could be so hard to figure out! She sighed softly and looked towards the clear night sky. Soon she could see the mist rising from the hot spring and, with a bit more distance covered, the hot spring itself.

Rin sighed softly as she slipped into the water. "That feels great." She murmured to herself. Suddenly she heard a noise in the bush behind her turning around, she was surprised to se Kohaku there. She tried to scream to Ah and Un but he slipped a hand over her mouth. Kohaku started to drag her out of the spring but, in a moment of pure panic, Rin bit his hand and, when he released her for an instant, she screamed out "Sesshomaru!" Wishing to silence her, Kohaku knocked her unconscious before running off with her.

Sesshomaru's head snapped up from its slumber. He struggled to think of what woke him up and remembered Rin screaming. Speeding towards the hot spring, he arrived to find Ah and Un eating grass pleasantly. He looked around and found no trace of Rin. Suddenly he spotted something. There by her clothes were drag marks. _A fight took place here_ he thought to himself. He took a light sniff of the air and what he found made his blood boil. Her scent was mixed with that boy's. Kohaku was his name. Sesshomaru raced in the direction the scent lead to.

Sango woke up in a dungeon, cold and stiff. Her head was spinning from memories before she was knocked out. She vaguely remembered a fight taking place and her being drug off. When her eyes got adjusted to the light, Sango looked around and was surprised to find that Rin was here too. Sango crawled to Rin and gently shook her. No response. She was out cold. Sango shook her again, a little more fiercely. This time the girl stirred and woke up.

"What the..." Rin said quietly.

Sango gently said, "Don't worry I'm here for you."

Suddenly Rin remembered what had happened. "Sesshomaru!" she shouted. A noise outside brought both of their gazes to the door. A feminine figure came in and walked up to them. Her face was hidden in shadows.

"Who are you?" Sango shouted angrily. The woman stood there and then spoke.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Hell yes!" Rin spoke up. The woman turned around and let the top part of her kimono drop. This time the light shone clearly, exposing her bare back.

"Oh my god," Sango whispered.

There on the woman's back, was a spider mark.

**Oh my god that was a horrible cliffie? Can you guess what she is and why she kidnapped the girls? (Hint: it's not Kagura) Answer in a review if you think you know.**

**Next Chapter- This woman is bent on revenge... for Naraku? What kinda crazy chick is this? Also, a little more on Sesshomaru and Koga and all those other characters I left out of this story. Like what are Kagura and Kanna doing now that Naraku is dead? Find out. **


	9. Chapter 9 Revenge is a Bitch

**Hey it's me again. Hope you like this chapter. It may be a little longer than the others. Also Kagura, Kanna, and Koga will be included in this one.**

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha and the other characters in the show do not belong to me.**

Chapter 9- Revenge is a Bitch

Replay-

There on the woman's back, was a spider mark.

Rin, having no idea that a spider mark meant that this was somehow involved with Naraku, said, "So? What is that, a spider mark? That doesn't tell us who you are!"

Sango turned to Rin and hissed, "Yes it does!" and gave her a look that said I'll tell you later.

The woman laughed and pulled her kimono back up. "Surprised?" she sneered.

"Surprised doesn't even begin to cover it." Sango said disgustedly.

Rin spoke up. "Why did you kidnap us?"

The woman stared at them. "Well, Kagome and Rin-."

Sango interrupted her. "I'm not Kagome!" she said harshly.

The woman was furious. "Who are you?"

"I'm her companion, the demon slayer." Sango said proudly.

"KOHAKU!" the woman screamed. Kohaku came to the door. Sango gasped and yelled,

"Brother!" Kohaku gave her a cold stare.

The woman slapped Kohaku across the face. "I told you to get the miko!" Kohaku hung his head in apology. "I will get her. I apologize your ladyship." With that he took off.

Sango watched her brother run off. Suddenly the woman turned back to her. "Now to get you back to your pathetic companions." With the swiftness of the wind she knocked Sango unconscious. The last thing Sango saw was Rin's worried face over her body.

Sesshomaru sped towards the scent of Rin, all the while looking for that boy. _As soon as I am finished with him he will be begging me for death._ Suddenly he came face to face with a powerful barrier. He jumped up and swung Tokijiin at it. Nothing, not even a tiny opening. Sesshomaru growled lowly and contemplated the matter. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed Inuyasha and the Tetsaiga for this barrier. The Tetsaiga had the power to cut down this barrier. Either the Tetsaiga or the miko's sacred arrows would have to be used. Sesshomaru growled a little lo0der this time. He balled his hand in a fist. _Damn, _he silently cursed. Just this once, he had to swallow his pride and get help from his younger brother. Sighing he turned in the other direction and headed toward his younger brother.

Inuyasha and the others were desperately searching for Sango. Suddenly Kagome cried out, "I found Kilala!" There in her arms was a very hurt Kilala. Whatever had gotten to her had gotten to her good. Kagome cradled the unconscious kitten in her arms while the others ran up to her. Shippo gasped.

"Kilala!" he cried out. Shippo rushed over to Kilala and started to cry.

"Who did this?" Miroku said in horror. Suddenly everyone heard a scream. "That sounded like Sango!" Miroku yelled and rushed over to the spot. Inuyasha was right beside him.

When they got to the clearing they stopped to find a hurt Sango on the ground in pain. Inuyasha thanked the gods that it wasn't Kagome who was in this condition. Sango saw them and yelled out, "Where is Kagome?"

Miroku turned around. "She was right behind us."

Inuyasha looked at Sango and said suspiciously, "Why?"

Sango started to cry and yelled, "You idiots, they were after Kagome! They've kidnapped her!"

Inuyasha rushed to the clearing to find drag marks and drops of Kagome's blood everywhere. Miroku rushed up behind him, carrying Sango bridal style. "What did they do with Shippo and Kilala then?" Just then they heard a groan come out of a nearby bush.

Shippo walked out, followed by Kilala, holding his head in his hands. "Ow, it hurts."

"Shippo," Inuyasha exclaimed and ran over to the kit, "what happened to Kagome!"

Shippo looked at him confused and then tears sprang out of his eyes. Pretty soon he was bawling in Inuyasha's arms. "I remember watching you run off and then hearing Kagome scream. I turned around and got knocked out! I hope she is okay!"

Inuyasha stood up, knocking Shippo off him. Desperately sniffing the air, he found a scent and was about to pursue it when it started to pour. He yelled out in frustration.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was also having a difficult time finding his brother in the rain, but he refused to give up. He jumped into a clearing and was met face to face with Inuyasha. Inuyasha was startled to see him, especially right in front of his face. He yelled and fell backwards.

"Hey butthead warn me before you kiss me!" Inuyasha yelled out furiously and he got himself back onto his feet. Sesshomaru looked at him in disgust.

"Who would wanna kiss your filthy mouth?"

"Well actually Kagome did-." The thought of Kagome made him remember she was kidnapped. "Oh shit! Where the hell could she be?"

Sesshomaru appeared surprised. "She was kidnapped too?"

"Well of course she wa-. What do you mean too?"

The great dog demon looked to the ground in shame. "Someone kidnapped Rin when she was bathing."

Everyone was stunned. Sango went up to him and said, "I saw her when I was kidnapped. They thought that I was Kagome and they kidnapped me and Rin was with me in the dungeon." Sango bit her lip. "Naraku is behind this."

Inuyasha looked to her as if she was crazy. "Naraku is dead."

Sango looked to all of them and said, "The woman who was behind the kidnapping had a spider mark on her back. I saw it for myself."

Sesshomaru went up to Sango and said, "Also your annoying brother is the one who kidnapped her."

"Damn," Inuyasha cursed. "We gotta find Kagome... okay and Rin."

Sesshomaru spoke up. "I know where they are."

Everyone gaped at him. "Then why did you come to us?" Miroku asked him, confused.

Looking to the ground in shame again, Sesshomaru began to stutter for the first time in his life. "W-well I c-ca-."

Inuyasha went over to him shocked. "Don't tell me you need my help." He nodded his head. Inuyasha jumped up and did a high five to himself. "This is a first, Sesshomaru. Whada ya need?"

Sesshomaru stood up tall again. "There is a barrier all around the premises. Either Tetsaiga or your mate's sacred arrows will have to be used to break it."

Miroku and Sango looked over at Inuyasha, a grin on both of their faces. "Mate?" Miroku questioned.

Inuyasha turned bright red and said, "No, we haven't done anything like that!" He then turned and said, "Let's go!" before running off. Sesshomaru zipped after him. Sango yelled to Inuyasha's disappearing back,

"You're just trying to find an excuse to not answer our question! We will ask you again!" Kilala transformed and Miroku and Sango jumped on, and they ran after the brothers.

Kagome rolled over and her body met with another's. Out of pure reflex, she slapped it. "Ow!" the body yelled. Kagome sat straight up.

"Who is it? Ow, head rush!" she held her head as it spun uncontrollably. When she could see clearly again, she looked over and was shocked to see Rin staring at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. Kagome looked at her.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Sorry about me slapping you." Kagome hung her head. She looked up after a while and surveyed her surroundings. "I take it that I was kidnapped?"

Rin nodded. "Correct. So was I. I'm just waiting for Sesshomaru to come and get me."

"I wish I had my arrows." Kagome groaned. Suddenly she turned around and threw up. "Sorry," she grimaced. Rin made a face.

"It's 'k."

Rin watched her look around, thinking deeply. _Where is Sesshomaru? Does he even care that I was kidnapped? Is he relieved that he doesn't have to worry about mean anymore? _Her blood began to boil. _No, calm yourself Rin, he is coming for you. I hope..._

She was brought back to reality by Kagome grabbing her arm. Rin looked down to see what she was doing. Kagome was examining a wound Rin had received while struggling.

"This could get infected," Kagome warned her. Rin pulled her arm back.

"What about you? You have cuts all over you!" Kagome looked down. _Oh, yeah._

"It's not as bad as it looks," Kagome laughed. Rin smiled weakly. Suddenly a loud explosion rocked throughout the dungeon. Then they heard someone yell outside, "WIND SCAR!"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. There was a loud explosion again and Inuyasha jumped in.

"Kagome!" he said in response._ Yes, she is okay. Man I was so damn worried._

"No, your grandma. Yes Kagome! Also Rin is in here!"

Inuyasha picked both of them up and jumped out, exposing the battle going on above the dungeon. Miroku and Sango were taking care of the lower demons that had come out of the castle and Sesshomaru had gone right to the prize and was fighting the woman. _So he did come for me, _Rin thought happily to herself.

"Whoever she is she is fast," Inuyasha commented, "even Sesshomaru can barely keep up with her. And vice versa. They are both equal except Sesshomaru is stronger."

Inuyasha drew Tetsaiga and said, "You guys stay here outta trouble while I assist Sesshomaru." With that he took off towards the waging battle. Kagome picked up a bow and arrows from a fallen soldier of the castle. Rin went to another soldier and took his sword.

"Let's go," Kagome said firmly and took off running towards the battle with Rin close behind her. She stopped by the fighting brothers and took aim at the woman. Firing, she hit her and blew her arm off. Inuyasha yelled to her,

"I told you to not get involved!" Infuriated, the woman came after her and was about to hit her when a sword came and lodged itself in her other arm. Screaming in pain, she tore it out. She spotted Rin in the direction that the sword had come from. While the woman glared at Rin, Kagome saw her chance. Using her bow, she swept the woman off her feet, knocking her unconscious. Then she picked herself up and ran like all hell was loose toward Inuyasha. Rin limped over to Sesshomaru, smiling. He looked at her and asked worriedly,

"What happened to your foot?"

"Don't worry," Rin smiled, "The demon barely touched it, thanks to your training." Now it was Sesshomaru's turn to smile.

Kagome ran into Inuyasha's arms. "Are you okay?" he asked her worriedly.

"Now I am," she said softly to him. Inuyasha smiled and hugged her tighter. Suddenly the moment was ruined **(I know their moments are always ruined) **by the woman being lifted into the air beside them. Rin clutched onto Sesshomaru and Kagome broke her hug with Inuyasha and stared in shock. The woman began to rejuvenate her limbs and she fell to the ground, fully clothed.

The woman smiled wickedly at them. "You can't kill me that easily."

"Who are you!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku and Sango ran up, done with their battle.

The woman smiled and said, "Well I guess since I have you guys' attention, I can tell you my story. My name is Atoka and, as you can guess, I'm one of Naraku's creations. I was born about two months before Naraku was... was killed. I have come to get revenge for his demise."

Kagome looked at her with hatred in her eyes. "Why would you want to avenge someone as foul as Naraku?"

Atoka stared at her coldly. "Do not disrespect Naraku. He and I were... were in love. Then you came along and killed him just as he was gonna mark me as his. You are the ones who are foul."

Everyone gaped at her. "Naraku desired Kagome, he even tried to kidnap Kagome to be with him," Inuyasha shook his head, "I think that this so called love was entirely one sided."

Atoka yelled out in anger, "That is not true, you... you despicable ass!"

"I think she is confused," Miroku commented. Suddenly Kohaku came up beside Atoka.

"What do you need?" Atoka glanced at him.

"We are going." Atoka said coldly. And without another word they were gone.

Shippo came running out of the forest and said, "Great fighting you guys. I was rooting for you the whole time."

"And that's all you were doing." Inuyasha commented.

Sesshomaru was still so happy that he had come in time to save Rin. He looked down at her and was surprised to see her staring right back at him. It sent a little thrill down his spine, but he passed it off as gas. **(I know weird, Sesshomaru having gas. Who would've ever thought of that?) **Kagome was wondering about how either Naraku had deceived Atoka or actually did love her. Her thought was broken when Inuyasha put a finger under her chin and lifted up.

"Yes?" she questioned sincerely. He tried to maintain her gaze for as long as he could. Somehow he blamed himself for this.

"I- I'm sorry about this." Inuyasha muttered apologetically. Kagome smiled. _He's been apologizing more now, that's gotta be good. _Inuyasha was so confused. _She's not answering; does that mean she doesn't accept my apology? _His hand began to fall from her face.

Kagome grabbed his hand and held it. "It's okay Inuyasha; it definitely wasn't your fault. If you wanna blame it on someone, just blame it on Miroku."

Inuyasha laughed and said, "Okay I can live with that."

Sango came up to them and said, "Well it looks like Naraku is more trouble dead than alive." Miroku went up beside Sango and said,

"Will we ever get out of Naraku's grasp?" Sesshomaru walked over to them and shook his head.

"You have this all wrong. You're just eliminating the small things at the end. You already got over the big problem." Turning to Rin he said, "C'mon we are leaving."

They walked off after Rin had thanked them and said goodbye. Kagome stretched and sat down on the grass. "I'm beat. Being in a dungeon really makes you tired." She rolled onto her back and relaxed.

"Good idea," Sango agreed. With the help of Miroku she set up the camp and sat down. Miroku sat down by her and they started to talk and Miroku didn't even touch her butt. Meanwhile still rolled onto the grass, Kagome stared at the stars. She found the Big Dipper, and the North Star. Somehow, she found it very comforting to look up into the night sky. It made her feel as if she was some insignificant speck out of the whole universe. Suddenly a face blocked her view of the heavens.

"You comfy?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Ummm, yeah I kinda am."

"Well too bad." He rolled her over and lay down at the exact spot she was laying peacefully at a moment ago. Kagome sat up and stared at him.

"You got some nerve. That was very rude." She scolded him. Inuyasha laughed.

"You had taken the good spot. Besides you would've had to get up in a moment, anyways. I was just giving you an... an extra push."

Kagome looked annoyed, yet she had to admit it was funny. "Well Inuyasha, I'll give you an extra push! Sit, sit, and SIT!" Inuyasha rocketed into the ground. It was like ten minutes before he could actually get up out of the ground.

"Ow, why do you, ow, always, ow, do that!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome giggled and kissed him. When they broke away, Inuyasha was shocked. "Well that was unexpected." He said in shock.

"I know" she said happily. Inuyasha picked her up into a tree again and they both began to fall asleep while Sango and Miroku talked.

Sesshomaru walked through the forest, every now and then looking over his shoulder at the silent girl behind him. "Rin?" he questioned.

She turned to him and looked at him curiously. "Yes milord?"

Sesshomaru turned around to face her. Rin was so surprised she almost ran straight into him. "Why didn't you yell out for Ah and Un when you were kidnapped?"

Rin's head hung. "I- I really didn't react until it was too late. But I did yell out when I bit his hand." She looked up to see his reaction. A smile played on Sesshomaru's face.

"You bit him?" he said playfully.

Smiling she nodded her head. "Left teeth marks, too." Sesshomaru chuckled and then took a step towards Rin. He grabbed a bit of her clothing.

"Don't you usually bathe without clothes?"

"Well of course. I have no idea how I got this particular piece of clothing. I just know it's not mine." Rin explained. Suddenly Sesshomaru moved his hand to her face and held it there.

She looked down at it and then back up at him. "Sesshomaru?" she questioned.

Sesshomaru dropped his hand and started to walk again. "We better go. Jaken will have this whole forest upturned looking for me."

Rin fell into step behind him. _What was he doing back there? It almost looked like- nevermind it couldn't be. _She put a smile on her face and walked back towards Sesshomaru.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was thinking too. _What the hell was I thinking back there? It looked like I was gonna... wait was I gonna do that? Whatever it was going through us, it was powerful. _Sesshomaru stole a glance behind him at the smiling girl. He shook his head and kept on walking.

"MUTT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY WOMAN!"

Inuyasha almost dropped Kagome off the tree but caught her just in time. "Damn that's the second day in a row I've woken up to someone yelling at me." He looked down and saw Koga glaring up at him.

"Whas goin on?" Kagome slurred as she was waking up. She regained consciousness and looked over the side of the branch. "Koga!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha grabbed her tighter.

"Hey mutt face if Kagome wasn't up there, I would've knocked you off that branch in an instant!" Koga boasted.

"Hah! I would've liked to see you try!" Inuyasha jumped down with Kagome.

"You didn't answer my question, dumb ass. I bet you forced her to go up there with you." Koga wrapped a protective arm around Kagome. "This is the last straw doggie. I'm gonna take Kagome with me this time, right Kagome?"

Kagome didn't know what to do. She knew she wanted to stay with Inuyasha, but she didn't want to hurt Koga's feelings. Yet she had to set him straight once and for all.

"Kagome?" Koga asked weakly. She looked straight into his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Koga. I want to stay with Inuyasha." She hung her head.

Koga drew a shaky breath and said, "It's okay Kagome." He lifted her chin up. "I know that one day you will finally see that I'm better for you. Until then, later!" Then he was gone in a rush of wind.

_Uh, I guess he'll never learn. _Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha was amazed. "You really wanna stay with me?"

Kagome turned around and said exasperatedly, "I've been saying that for years Inuyasha! Ever since you tried to force me to go home that first time, remember?"

Inuyasha squinted his eyes in thought. "Ummm, well ummm, no." Seeing her face flare up in anger he quickly corrected himself. "I mean yes? Yeah yes." He gave a nervous laugh.

Kagome relaxed and laughed, too. "It's okay Inuyasha. I understand that you have short term memory loss."

Inuyasha smiled and then realized what she had said. "Heeeyyyy," he said suspiciously.

Meanwhile a certain wind sorceress was spying on the scene below with interest. "So they love each other, huh? I probably should help Atoka but, but I am free! I will do what I want. Kagura watched as Sango and Miroku joined Inuyasha and Kagome. She decided on her next move. Removing the feather from underneath her, she dropped to the ground with barely a plop. Upon seeing her, everyone immediately stopped their conversation and got their weapons.

She smiled, and said, "Do not fear me; I'm free because Naraku was killed. I came to thank you for doing that."

Kagome dropped her bow a little. "You wanted to be free the whole time?"

Kagura bitterly replied, "Yes, but Naraku held my heart in his hands. If I ever disobeyed him, he would try to kill me."

"I don't like the looks of this, Kagura. I think you work with Atoka." Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome. "Don't even think about kidnapping her."

Miroku butted in and walked to Kagura. "What do you want with us?"

"I wanted to thank you and say that if you ever need help, call on me. As you have seen before, I make a good spy." And with that she was gone in a rush of wind.

Sango went up to the gang and said, "Do you think we should trust her?"

Kagome put her arrow back in her quiver. "She seemed honest enough."

"Yeah, what does that matter? I've seen people who were 'honest enough' and the next moment stab someone in the back." Inuyasha drew his Tetsaiga.

Miroku put an arm around Inuyasha's shoulder and said, "Inuyasha, I think your problem is just that you don't trust anyone." Inuyasha pushed Miroku's hand off.

"Feh" came the famous reply.

"If she was alive, do you think Kanna is too?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "Hah. That silent bitch can kiss my ass for all I care."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled while desperately trying to cover Shippo's ears.

Kagura flew through the air until she reached Naraku's deserted castle. As she neared it she remembered that day three days ago, that wonderful day that Naraku perished and they got their freedom...

_Kagura and Kanna had just come back from another mission when they saw two bright lights coming towards them at record speed. Kagura didn't even have time to pick up her fan when one of the lights came and hit her straight in the chest. The other one, close behind the first one, hit Kanna straight in the chest, too. Kagura was having a difficult time breathing and suddenly she heard a wonderful sound coming from her chest. There was one thump, then another, then another! She put her hand to her chest and felt a light heartbeat. Kagura looked over at Kanna who had also put her hand to her chest. Kanna looked up, tears in her eyes._

Now that Naraku was gone, her and Kanna ruled the castle. It was in pretty poor shape because Naraku wasn't exactly a housekeeper when he was alive. After the first day, they had almost given up on cleaning it but had kept on. Yet it was hard to get help from Kanna because she wouldn't let go of that damn mirror even though she had begged. Kagura landed in front of the castle and walked inside. _Bad memories_ she thought when she went by the room Naraku had always been in. Nobody had even dared to go inside that cursed room. Somehow, Kagura had always been afraid when she had passed by. Kanna came to greet her and said solemnly, "We should get over our fear and go inside there."

Kagura shook her head and said, "No, I have a bad feeling about this room. I wouldn't go in there if my life depended on it." And with that she walked away. But Kanna stayed. There was something in that room that attracted her. She sucked in a breath of air and walked in. She crept into the room and even though her footsteps were light, they were like drums in the deadly quiet room. Kanna, being paranoid, checked behind her. She had a strange foreboding of this room, but stubbornness pushed her on. Reaching the end of the room, she let out a huge sigh of relief. _Ha, we were foolish to be scared of this room_ she thought.

"Nice to see you again Kanna."

Kanna shrieked and turned around. "Who...who was that?" A deep laugh echoed across the room. Suddenly a figure, surrounded by an aura of death, walked into her view. Kanna dropped to her knees and fainted.

"What's the matter, Kanna? Afraid of your old master?" Naraku sneered to the unconscious girl in front of him.

**Hey this was a longer chapter than the others. Well I hope you liked it. I know it is weird that someone supposedly had an affair with Naraku. Crazy. Well anyways I liked the part with Sesshomaru and Rin. They are so cute. In case you didn't realize it, Sesshomaru is confused about his feelings towards her. And Inuyasha and Kagome are as cute as ever. Have you noticed that Sango and Miroku are together more? It means something...**

**Next Chapter- Well Atoka is being a pain in the a$$ as usual. She now is really bent on killing Kagome because Kagome 'stole' Naraku from her. What will happen to poor Kagome? Also, what is up with Naraku's ghost? Stupid Kanna shouldn't have gone in there. Please review. Remember flames are welcome.**


	10. Chapter 10 Watch Out Kagome!

**Hey it's me again! I've been updating faster, (good for you, bad for me) and this is chapter 10. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I own none of the original Inuyasha characters except I do own Atoka. She is my character.**

Chapter 10- Watch Out Kagome!

Replay-

Suddenly a figure, surrounded by an aura of death, walked into her view. Kanna dropped to her knees and fainted.

"What's the matter, Kanna? Afraid of your old master?" Naraku sneered to the unconscious girl in front of him.

Kanna awoke in a cold room, and concentrated on why she was here. Suddenly memories of a deep laugh and a figure came into her head. She sat up quickly and saw the figure again, this time sitting beside her.

"I thought I had made my creations stronger. It took you almost an hour to regain consciousness."

Kanna squinted in the dark room, trying to see who it was. "Naraku?" she said in barely a whisper.

"No, Kikyo. Yes, it's Naraku. Who else would call you their creation?" Naraku frowned at Kanna.

Kanna bowed to Naraku. "How did you come back, my lord?"

Naraku smirked. "Do you remember Atoka?"

She flinched. Atoka had always been mean and abusive to Naraku's other creations, especially her. Kanna nodded her head.

"Well, I knew that I was going to perish soon, so I made Atoka love me. That way, by an old magic, I could still roam the earth, although in a much weaker form. However, I failed to see that also by old law, that person would have to stay where he was most at during his time of living, in this case, here, until their lover is aware of their presence and comes in this room. Also a blunder of mine is that I also failed to see that if the place is destroyed, my memory will fade away." Naraku frowned deeply again. He then shot his gaze back to Kanna. "Are you following what I'm saying?"

Kanna gulped and nodded her head again. Suddenly, her hand shot up to her chest. Puzzled, she noticed that her heart was still beating in her chest.

Naraku watched her action carefully. "Yes," he added bitterly, "I no longer have total control over your actions. However, if you choose to leave me, I promise that you will suffer greatly. Also, any creation of mine cannot destroy this room because it holds my spirit in here. If you try, your soul will get sucked into mine."

Kanna stood up and said, "I call for Kagura, milord?"

"No," Naraku said coldly, "I know that Kagura would betray me because I have no control over her anymore. Do not speak to anyone of this."

Kanna bowed again and left the room quietly to find Kagura. After much searching, she finally found her in the hallway on the other side of the castle. Kagura turned and instantly knew that something was wrong with her sister. "What is it, Kanna?"

Kanna stood there in shock, wondering if she should tell her. Kagura bent down to Kanna's level and said, "Don't worry, it's not like Naraku is here to hear us." Kagura laughed. Hearing that and the irony of it all, Kanna burst out crying.

After she had stopped her sobs, she spoke to Kagura. "You were right, Kagura. I shouldn't have gone in that room. There is... there is Naraku's spirit in that room." Kagura gasped and Kanna continued. "His spirit is alive because Atoka," they both shivered at the name, "Atoka loved him and, by some magic of old, he is able to walk among us."

Kagura broke into tears too. Kanna took a deep, shuddering breath and continued. "But there is a catch. Naraku can only stay in his room, and if the room is destroyed, then he will perish." Kagura stood up and flipped open her fan. Kanna grabbed her wrist. "No, if one of his creations tries to destroy it, then their soul gets sucked into his." Kagura lowered her fan and said,

"Quickly, we must leave." Suddenly Kagura's hand shot to her chest. "Can we leave?"

Kanna sighed, "You can but I can't. Naraku doesn't trust you when he doesn't have total control over you. You aren't even supposed to know. Now quickly, go!" Kagura smiled weakly at Kanna.

"Thank you sister." Then in a rush of wind, she flew off.

At about the same time, the Inuyasha gang was headed toward Kaede's hut, trying to search for answers. Suddenly Inuyasha's head perked up and a low growl escaped through his mouth. Everyone stopped and looked back at him. "Whit is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha drew his Tetsaiga and ran over to Kagome. Suddenly everyone saw a small tornado approaching. "Koga?" Sango asked. The tornado stopped and Koga jumped out.

"Yo" he said to everyone. He then marched over to Kagome. Inuyasha stepped in front of her and said,

"Whada you want pea brain?"

Koga crossed his arms and said, "I have important news to give to Kagome, mutt. Now move."

"Please move Inuyasha," Kagome pleaded.

Inuyasha reluctantly moved out of the way and Koga took a step closer to Kagome. "I came here to check on your safety. Apparently some bitch named Atoka is searching every village for you." Everyone tensed.

Miroku interrupted and questioned, "Are you sure the name is Atoka?"

Koga nodded, "Positive. Also I sent one of my men to ask her what her business with you was. She says that you 'stole' Naraku from her. Atoka plans to kill you in the cruelest way possible." Koga grabbed Kagome's hand s and said, "Since I can't trust you with mutt face here now, I'm going to travel with you for a while."

Kagome nervously laughed and turned to everyone. "You guys don't mind if Koga travels with us for a day or two, do you?"

Sango and Miroku nodded okay but Inuyasha stepped up, "Yes, I do mind."

Kagome sighed and said, "How did I know that you would object? Well too bad, Inuyasha. Koga is gonna travel with us for a while."

"B-but."

"Inuyasha, sit." Kagome sniffed and started to walk towards Kaede's hut again. Inuyasha's rosary glowed, and, as everyone watched, he was propelled into the ground. Inuyasha got up and ran towards Kagome and they started to argue. Koga turned to Miroku and said,

"Do they always do this?"

Miroku laughed and said, "Almost everyday. And everyday it's still funny." Koga shook his head ad walked over to the fighting pair.

Sango turned to Miroku and said with a grin, "This is gonna be fun." Then she ran over to the unfolding scenario.

Kagura was flying through the air and was heading somewhere very far away from Naraku's castle. Suddenly a violent jolt coursed through her. She clutched her chest and began to gasp for air. _Naraku has caught up with me..._ she thought frantically. _I must find someone to stop this. He will let go of me if I am with someone. _Kagura began to search the ground for someone, anyone to stop this burning in her veins. Her vision started to become blurry. Spotting movement on the ground, she pulled the feather out from underneath her and dropped to the ground. She stumbled when she landed and fell to her knees, clutching her throat and gasping. Just as fast as the pain had come, it left her. Shaking her head, she tried to focus on the person she had dropped in front of. First she made out a toad, then a human girl, and last a man dressed in all white. Her brain clicked about who it was and she began to blush. For about a year, she had harbored a secret crush on this certain dog demon. Finally she could see clearly and confirmed that it was indeed Sesshomaru. Standing up and bowing, she apologized.

"I'm sorry about that, hope I didn't disturb you." She mustered up what was left of her dignity and started to walk away.

"Wait, Kagura." Sesshomaru commanded. Kagura shivered at his voice and she became delighted that he had remembered her name. Turning around, she gave him her sincerest smile.

"Yes?"

Sesshomaru stared straight at her. "What the hell was that?"

Kagura took out her fan and opened it. Sesshomaru put his hand on Tokijiin's sheath. Kagura laughed and said, "I wouldn't challenge you Sesshomaru. What happened right now is a matter of Naraku's death. I would tell you more but I'm not sure you would want them," Kagura nodded her head towards Rin and Jaken, "to hear."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Whatever you have to tell me, Rin can hear. Jaken I care not about."

Kagura glared at Rin. She sensed the warmness Sesshomaru gave that girl. "Somehow Naraku's spirit has made its way back to earth and he is...ah... trying to pursue me. The only reason he stopped his assault on me is because you were here. And I thank you for that."

Sesshomaru turned to the sky. "Where is Naraku's spirit being held?"

"In his old castle. Do you want me you take you to him?"

Sesshomaru's head turned back to her. "So much for being loyal. Show me the way."

Kagura closed her fan and said, "Follow me," before turning back and starting the long journey back to the castle. Rin looked at Sesshomaru, who raised an eyebrow and started to follow the wind sorceress.

Jaken ran after him screaming, "Wait my lord!" Rin stood there, looking up into the sky. _Was it just me or did Kagura seem to be flirting with Sesshomaru? Maybe I'm just being paranoid about it because I like him. WAIT, WHAT! I don't like him. No way. Okay, maybe I do..._

Sesshomaru turned around and saw Rin way behind. "Rin, come on." Rin turned to him and smiled, hiding the fact that she was totally pissed off at Kagura.

"Wait up!" she said before running towards the group.

Little did they know that behind the bushes, a certain demon slayer boy was watching them curiously. When they left, Kohaku got up and walked back towards Atoka. He didn't know why, but he had taken a liking to Rin. Yet he wouldn't even dare to mention her to Atoka because Atoka hated her. Right now though, Atoka absolutely despised Kagome. She blamed her for stealing Naraku away from her, but Kohaku knew better. He knew that Naraku had held no love for Atoka at all, and that he had loved Kagome for a while. Kohaku also knew that Kagome had hated Naraku entirely and had held no romantic desire for him. He laughed at Atoka's stupidity. Naraku had been using Atoka the whole time and Atoka had fell for it hook, line, and sinker.

Kohaku reached the abandoned castle that they were temporarily using for a hideout. He walked in and bowed low to Atoka. "My lady I report that Kagura has joined forces with Sesshomaru."

Atoka raised an eyebrow and sneered, "She was always such a bitch. She wasn't worthy of even looking at Naraku." Standing up she walked over to Kohaku. "Any word on the miko?"

Kohaku shook his head and stared at the wall. "No where to be found."

Atoka smiled and walked outside. Smirking, she said to the wind, "Don't worry, we'll find you. You can't from escape me, Kagome."

Kanna walked into Naraku's room and kneeled. "Kagura has escaped my lord. She has found company with Sesshomaru."

Naraku seemed interested. "And how did she know that I was back, Kanna?" he asked suspiciously.

She thought quickly. "It turns out that she was outside this door the whole time we were talking. As soon as I walked out she confronted me. Then Kagura fled to Sesshomaru for his protection, I assume."

Naraku paced for a moment. "This will not be good for me. Until I can find Atoka, I am forced to remain in this room and wait for their arrival. You are dismissed Kanna."

Kanna bowed and walked out, praying that there would be no word of Atoka anywhere.

Koga walked beside Kagome, listening intently to her answers. He was questioning her on about everything that he knew of. Inuyasha was getting super annoyed, and Koga loved every minute of it. _How lucky am I? _He wondered smugly. _I piss old mutt face off and talk to my woman all at the same time! _

Inuyasha strayed just behind Koga, his eyes boring holes into Koga's back. Everyone was bunched behind the threesome and all were staying out of Inuyasha's way. They knew that, in this mood, he would rip someone to shreds if they even just said hi.

Kagome talked on to Koga. _It's nice that he is so interested, _she thought to herself. She glanced back at Inuyasha, who was giving Koga's back the evil eye. Kagome laughed to herself, actually kind of glad Koga was there if it made Inuyasha jealous. Yet she decided that it was too mean to leave Inuyasha out of this. "Hurry up Inuyasha!" she said, motioning to a spot beside her.

Inuyasha turned his head. "Feh." He then walked back to Miroku and Sango. They both moved aside from him and kept a good distance. Inuyasha noticed and said, "What it's not like I'm gonna bite," he said, annoyed. Miroku and Sango breathed a sigh of relief and started to walk back towards him. Inuyasha grinned evilly and they both froze. "But I do scratch," he said, bearing his claws.

Miroku sweat dropped and said nervously, "You're such a kidder Inuyasha."

Sango whispered to him. "I don't think he was kidding." They all fell back into step, watching the two in front talk. Inuyasha was getting madder and madder with every step. Finally he just decided that he would go ahead to Kaede's, he just couldn't stand being here watching them talk. It would have to be a quick escape, he decided. He strayed behind Miroku and Sango and then fell behind Kilala with a sleeping Shippo on her back. Making sure none of them were looking, he ran behind a tree and then ran into the forest. _Hah! They didn't even know what was coming. _He ran full demon speed straight to Kaede's.

Back with the gang...

Right after Inuyasha left, Kagome turned around to spot Inuyasha and found him missing. Taking another quick scan she saw everyone... except Inuyasha. She stopped and said frantically, "Where's Inuyasha?" They all turned around and were shocked to see him gone.

"We were just talking to him!" Sango said, puzzled.

Koga walked to the spot where Inuyasha had taken off. He sniffed the ground and looked to the forest. "Any luck?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Yes," Koga said gruffly, "he ran off!"

Kagome thought quickly. She had wanted Inuyasha to be jealous, but she didn't want him to run off! Kagome turned to Kilala and said, "Miroku, Sango, you take the skies with Kilala. Koga and I will check the ground. Let's go!"

Koga picked up Kagome onto his back. Sango hopped onto Kilala and Miroku followed. Suddenly Sango felt a hand massaging a place it shouldn't be massaging. "PERVERT!" she screamed and whammed Miroku on the head with her Hitalkos.

Miroku rubbed his head and said, "I couldn't resist!" Koga and Kagome rolled their eyes and took off into the forest. After some tongue lashing to Miroku, Kilala took flight, too. Kagome was a wreck. _What if he was killed? Luckily I can rule out the possibility of Kikyo... _Koga ran for about five minutes before Kagome said,

"Let me down, I wanna search this area. Stay here I'll be right back." Koga obeyed and Kagome walked off. She stepped over a root and called out, "Inuyasha!" Suddenly, a hand covered her mouth and she blacked out.

Koga was leaning against a tree, resting, when he found a familiar scent next to him. "What are you doing mutt face?"

Inuyasha stepped out of the shadows and said, "Should be asking you the same thing. Where's Kagome?"

"She went looking for you in the forest and told me to stay here. I'm waiting for her to come back."

Inuyasha had to stop himself from fainting. "YOU DID WHAT! YOU FREAKING IDIOT! ATOKA IS OUT THERE TRYING TO KILL HER! ISN'T THAT THE WHOLE REASON YOU CAME, TO PROTECT HER? WELL GREAT FUCKING JOB!"

"Uhhhhhhh..." Koga stammered. Inuyasha ran into the forest and Koga followed. Suddenly Inuyasha spotted drag marks and Kagome's scent was all over them.

Koga came running up behind him and saw the drag marks. "Holy shit!" he gasped. Inuyasha's blood boiled. He turned to Koga slowly, his words coming out very forcefully.

"How...fucking...stupid...ARE...YOU!" he said, trying to control his anger. He felt like ripping Koga's family jewels off. **(kinda violent to boys, I know) **Yet he stopped himself because Kagome would literally kill him if he did something that cruel to Koga. If Kagome was alive... _No don't think those things! _He told himself, mentally cringing at the thought.

Koga still stood there, gaping. "Well," Inuyasha sighed, "there is no scent at all in any other direction. We have to go see the others." It tore Inuyasha's heart apart to go back, but he had no clue where she was because there was no scent. Inuyasha was so frustrated that he rammed his fist into the tree trunk beside him, snapping it in half. Both demons ran as fast as they could to Kaede's hut.

Sesshomaru glanced back at Rin and then back to Kagura in front of him. He was positive that there was something going on between them, and he was so confused about what it was. Little did he know that he was the source of their fury towards each other.

Kagura fumed ahead of him. _How am I gonna get rid of that... that human so I can get the grand prize? _She snuck a glance behind her and found Sesshomaru looking back at Rin. This angered her and she quickly turned back to face the front. She would get the little orphan if it was the last thing she did. How would she get her revenge in time, though? She could take the long way to Naraku's castle so she could carry out an evil plan but... what did she want more? To destroy Naraku, or to be with Sesshomaru? Kagura was sure that as soon as Sesshomaru had defeated Naraku, he would not let her join his companions. _I guess Naraku will have to wait because I am taking the long way..._ she smirked and started to wait patiently for nightfall.

**Wow, that was an awesome chapter. Hey I'm updating pretty fast because it's the Christmas holiday and I have nothing better to do than type this fanfic so expect faster updates! Isn't Koga dumb? Leaving Kagome to walk in the forest when he was the one that told them that Atoka was looking for her? (Koga had a blonde moment, hehe) **

**Next Chapter- Poor Kagome! And what is Kagura planning? I think she inherited plotting from Naraku... just kidding. Well also more on Miroku and Sango in the next chapter, I haven't been focusing on them very much so now I will... **


	11. Chapter 11 Holy Crap, Naraku and Kikyo!

**Hello my faithful readers! It's me again. This chapter is longer than the others, but it is filled with a lot of suspense. Also there is a lot of Sesshomaru/Rin in this chapter for all you SessRin fans. I'm one myself!**

**Disclaimer- kikyohater92 does not own Inuyasha or any other characters except Atoka. Enjoy chapter!**

Chapter 11- Holy Crackers Naraku and Kikyo Are Back

Sango gaped at the demons as Inuyasha and Koga finished telling how Kagome had been kidnapped. "You've done stupid things before Inuyasha, but this is the dumbest."

Inuyasha looked dumbstruck. "What!" he asked in disbelief. "Did you not hear the story! Koga was the blockhead who let her go into the forest alone!"

Sango gave him an evil look that silenced him instantly. "She went into the forest looking for **you** because **you** had to run off." Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but then shut it. _Maybe she is right..._

Standing up, Koga said, "We have to go **now**. Kagome is in serious danger and you guys are sitting on your asses." Inuyasha's temper flared, but Miroku grabbed him before he shredded Koga to ribbons.

"Oh? You gotta plan gay wad?" Inuyasha growled. Koga stood there trying to act high and mighty but was failing miserably. "Thought so." Inuyasha grumbled.

Miroku walked to the door. "Come on you guys."

"How are we gonna find her if I can't pick up her or Atoka's scent anywhere?" Inuyasha reminded him.

Sango came up and said, "By my brother. Have you tried to pick up his scent?"

Inuyasha stared at his feet. "No..." he muttered sheepishly.

Koga smacked Inuyasha on the forehead. "Why not dumb butt?"

He whirled on Koga and growled, "You didn't think of that either!"

Koga huffed and sneered, "Of course I did. I just thought it would be common sense, but I guess you don't have any of that." Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply but Shippo came running up and jumped on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Grow up you guys! Kagome needs you!" Shippo began to cry and Kilala jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder too to comfort the fox kit. Inuyasha swerved under their unexpected combined weight.

"Hey, HEY, what am I, a perch?" he said irritably. Shippo jumped down, followed by Kilala who transformed. Sango jumped up, already in her slayer outfit and they took off. Koga and Inuyasha ran off as fast as they could to the spot where Kagome had disappeared.

"How did you change so fast?" Miroku asked in disbelief as he stared at her.

Sango turned to him and smiled slyly. "That's for me to know and you to never find out." She then grew uncomfortable under his stare and after a silence she whirled around and snapped at him. "Stop it!"

He appeared shocked. "Stop what?" Miroku said innocently and Sango turned back around. His hand slowly slid towards Sango's turned back but Sango unexpectedly moved back, crushing Miroku's hand. He tried to pull it out but to no avail. She appeared not to notice and Miroku began to get worried.

"Uh, Sango?" Still no response. "Sango!" he yelled in frustration and she looked back.

"What?"

Miroku said in what he hoped was a sweet voice, "Please get off my hand."

Sango looked down and her face turned flame red. She quickly scooted off his hand and mumbled an apology. Trying to avoid the awkward situation, she called to Inuyasha below. "We almost there?"

Inuyasha glanced up and said, "We'll be there in a minute or two."

Miroku was determined to make Sango even more embarrassed and he got back to the topic. "Why did you sit on-?" Miroku began but Sango grabbed Shippo and started to lecture him about not getting too close to the edge of Kilala's back. Miroku smiled and said right in her ear, "You can't escape this conversation..." Sango looked down to find a distraction and exclaimed,

"Oh look, they've stopped." Kilala landed gracefully and they dismounted. Inuyasha was already sniffing the ground. Koga was nowhere to be seen.

Shippo came down and said, "What happened to Koga?" Everyone turned to Inuyasha suspiciously.

Inuyasha avoided their gaze until he looked up and confessed, "Fine, I tripped him on the way over here. I feel no remorse."

"We all expected it," Miroku said in an undertone. Inuyasha went to work searching the ground while everyone else searched the ground for tracks, _anything._ Suddenly Sango cried out and they came running.

"Look," Sango pointed to tracks and Inuyasha sniffed around them. His eyes grew wide.

"It's Kohaku and Kagome's scent combined. They went this way!" he pointed and ran off towards the direction, everyone close at his heels. _Don't worry Kagome, I'm coming..._ he thought, hoping wherever she was she could hear him.

Sitting straight up in panic, Kagome panted heavily. She just had a horrible vision that she had been kidnapped. She breathed a sigh of relief until she put her feet on the floor. This was definitely not Kaede's hut that much was sure. Straining her eyes in the dark she came to a painful realization: she had been, in fact, kidnapped and was now lying down in a cold room. Kagome stood up and felt around the walls blindly until she found a door. She pulled on it but it was locked. _Duh Kagome! They wouldn't kidnap you and then just leave the door open so you can escape! _She scolded herself.

Suddenly the door was forced open and Atoka strode in with a wicked grin plastered on her pale face. "So nice to see you again Kagome" she purred in a fake voice.

Kagome stared at her coldly and replied, "Enough of the pleasantries. Why did you kidnap me?" She faked surprise even though she already knew exactly why she was in this place.

Atoka smirked and said, "Oh? You like it?" she gestured to the cell. The demoness glided to Kagome and put her claw on her chin. "I wonder what Naraku saw in you. You're pretty for a human, but nothing compared to a demoness like me," Atoka frowned in disgust. Kagome thought with a disapproving shake of her head, _I wonder what **you** saw in Naraku. _Atoka smiled evilly and said, "Your end is coming near."

_Calm yourself, she is just trying to intimidate you Kagome, _Kagome assured herself. She whacked Atoka's hand off her chin and put a feeble barrier around herself. She knew that it was weak from her lack of energy, and Kagome desperately needed to rest. Atoka tested the barrier and sneered, "You can't hold forever and when that time comes, it will be your death day." Without another word she marched off, the door slamming behind her. Kagome heard her whisper something about watching the miko and her barrier to the guard and then her retreating footsteps.

"Dammit!" Kagome cursed and then, horrified, put her hand to her mouth. _Have I really become this way?_ She waited in the dark for an hour and began to cry. _Where's Inuyasha? _Remembering him being lost before she was kidnapped, Kagome began to panic. _What if something happened to him? _She cleared her head of these thoughts and fiercely rebelled. _I need to protect myself and not hide like a coward._

With renewed energy and determination, she let her barrier down and waited. As soon as the energy deteriorated a loud cry was heard outside and Kagome knew that Atoka would be coming any time now, bent on killing her for a murderer. It was so twisted Kagome sighed in frustration. Atoka came running in, sword drawn. "I see you have come to your senses that there is no more hope. I will make this as torturing as I can so I can relish your pain."

Kagome grimaced and spat, "You're disgusting."

Atoka smiled grimly. "Beautiful last words." She then charged towards Kagome. Kagome focused her spiritual powers and made the sword Atoka gripped shake. Atoka dropped it, cursing as it burned her hand. "You've sealed your fate now miko." Abandoning the sword, she came to Kagome with her bare claws. Atoka raised her hand and Kagome shut her eyes and braced herself. Suddenly Kagome's miko powers raged out and a bright aura surrounded her and Atoka froze. "What...what," she stuttered.

Kagome's eyes dropped to her hand and she yelped. A white light shone brightly on her hand and she raised it to peer at it questioningly. The light transformed into a beautifully carved bow and a quiver of arrows weighed her shoulder down a little bit as they appeared. Kagome heard a voice say, "_Use them well, Kagome"_

Dropping her claws and moving back Atoka looked at Kagome curiously. "Hah" she sneered and raised her claws and ran again to her. Kagome smiled and fingered her bow. She was confident of her power now and felt it tingle through her fingers. _This is gonna be interesting..._Kagome grinned as Atoka came upon her.

Rin shivered under her kimono and shook the foreboding feeling from her head. _You're being foolish... _she scolded herself. _Maybe a hot spring might help me get rid of this feeling... hey I heard one earlier. _Opening her eyes she noticed that Kagura was missing but she didn't really care. Turning her head she also noticed that Ah and Un were fast asleep and Jaken was snoring. She looked over at Sesshomaru, who appeared to be lazily dozing. Rin knew that a single movement would immediately wake him up, but she decided to risk it anyways. Slowly standing up and reaching for her sword she crept towards the direction of the hot spring. After a couple of intense minutes walking across the campsite she reached the forest's edge and turned around to make sure Sesshomaru was still asleep. He was. Grinning to herself she turned around and began to walk into the forest when a suspicious voice rose.

"Where are you going Rin?" Rin yelped and spun around to find Sesshomaru's golden eyes fixed on her.

"Oh!" Rin exclaimed. "You scared me Lord Sesshomaru!"

He raised an eyebrow at her nervousness, finding it extremely funny that she looked like a cornered cat. "You didn't answer my question, Rin. I asked, where are you going?"

Rin sighed and admitted, "The hot springs."

Sesshomaru's heart beat sped up. _No way was he gonna let this happen again..._ "Do you fail to remember what happened the last time you went to the hot springs alone?"

"How could I forget my lord?" She then blushed. "What do you want me to do? I can't have someone accompany me to the hot springs."

At the remark Sesshomaru gave the tiniest hint of a blush but as quickly as it came it was gone. Rin gasped. _Did he just blush?... _she wondered. She quickly pushed that possibility to the back of her head. "I know how to use my sword. I didn't last time because I didn't have it but now I do." Rin remarked.

Sesshomaru stood up and bravely suggested, "I can come with you." This time Rin did not even try to hide her blush. "With my back turned, don't worry. I'm only coming along so you won't get kidnapped."

Rin smiled prettily and said, "I thank you for your concern but..."

"But..." Sesshomaru frowned.

"But she wants me to accompany her," Kagura smirked as she walked out of the forest.

Rin jumped again. "Please everyone stop sneaking up on me!" she protested.

Kagura opened her fan and motioned Rin to follow her. Rin took one last look at Sesshomaru and walked with Kagura deeper into the forest. She didn't entirely trust her but it was too late. They were already too deep in the forest and Rin had to rely on Kagura to lead the way. Soon they came to the hot spring and Kagura unembarrassingly undressed and dipped into the water.

"You should get in, it's super warm." Kagura motioned to a spot beside her.

Rin shyly undressed and slipped in. "You're right it is warm."

Kagura was silently giving Rin a point because she really was pretty for a human. "Would I ever lie to you?" Kagura laughed harshly.

_I'd rather not answer that... _Rin laughed to herself. Yet she had to admit she was warming up to the wind sorceress.

They talked for a while until Kagura finally decide it was time to put her plan to work. "So how did you end up being with someone like Sesshomaru?"

Rin furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "Well I just met him one day while I was orphaned. After that I just kinda... followed him."

Kagura laughed and Rin got annoyed. "What?" she asked irritably.

The wind sorceress raised her eyebrow, amused. "It's just that he thinks that it is such a pain to watch after you... After all you really are very vulnerable." Kagura could tell that she had hit a sensitive spot. Rin had always been worried that she was weak, but she had never actually heard Sesshomaru say it. It stung, to say the least.

"Are you sure?" Rin squeaked. Kagura nodded and put her hand on Rin's back.

"Oh it's okay Rin. We all know how sweet you are, that's why I had to tell you so you would know." Kagura purred.

Rin shook her hand off and said, "You know what? I don't really feel like the hot spring anymore. I'm gonna head back..."

"As you wish," Kagura sneered behind her back. Her plan had gone without a flaw.

As Rin strode back through the forest, silent tears rolled down her cheeks. _That... that bastard_. She gasped and thought, _wow, what happened to me? _Wiping her tears away and composing herself, she sauntered into the clearing. Sesshomaru looked up and questioned, "Where's Kagura?"

Rin glared daggers at him and he flinched. Plastering a fake smile she said as sweetly as possible, "She's back at the hot spring, why my lord?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as Rin leaned against a tree and slid down exhaustingly. "What is wrong, Rin?"

She looked over to him and said, "Nothing." Then she rolled over and pretended to fall asleep. Sesshomaru was not fooled but chose to not press the matter. He looked up to the sky and wondered what it was that was bothering Rin. Whatever it was, Kagura had to be up to it, and he knew it. Sensing her coming closer; he stood up and walked over to the forest.

"Oh, Sesshomaru what a surprise." Kagura exclaimed in a fake voice. She was cut off as Sesshomaru put his hand around her throat lightly. She looked up and whispered, "Are you threatening me?"

"Glad you realized it woman," Sesshomaru stated coldly. "What did you do to Rin?"

Kagura faked surprise. "What? What's wrong with her is she okay?"

Sesshomaru released his grip on her throat and growled, "Don't let it happen again, understand?" He then walked towards camp, Kagura trailing close behind. Rin saw them coming out of the forest together and jumped to conclusions. _Well this is it, argh he's such a jerk! _With that she slipped off into a disturbed sleep.

Kagome held off Atoka's attacks, all the while becoming more and more exhausted. She would barely be able to last a couple of minutes more, at the most. With a fast swipe, Kagome was thrown backward and hit the ground. Searing pain went up her back and she raised her trembling eyes to find Atoka nearing, sword poised to attack. Kagome bowed her head low. _I have failed..._ Just as Atoka was about to strike, the wall blasted apart and Inuyasha came running in. "Kagome!" he yelled in relief. Rushing over to her, he checked for any visible signs of injury. Unsheathing Tetsaiga and turning to Atoka he sneered, "You're damn lucky, wench, that you didn't kill her or you would be suffering ten times as much. I'll just kill you quickly and get it over with."

Atoka smiled and said, "You're awful loyal little doggie. Lets take this fight in a more...ah...open place." She gestured to the broken wall and the field on the other side of it. Without another word she ran outside and waited patiently for Inuyasha. Grabbing hold of Kagome tightly, he raced outside and put the Tetsaiga in front of him.

"Do your best, I actually want to fight with you this time." Atoka like wise unsheathed her sword and commented,

"So be it."

Kagome yelled to Inuyasha, "Don't! She is strong for a demoness!"

Inuyasha grunted, "Feh," before charging towards Atoka.

Nicking an arrow onto her bow, she sighed and pulled back, letting it fly straight towards Atoka. It tore straight through her leg and caught her off guard. It distracted her enough so Inuyasha could let loose a Wind Scar. Cursing, she dodged it but ended up severely wounded on her side. Inuyasha jumped back to Kagome and they watched as Atoka put on an evil grin and slowly heal. Suddenly Koga jumped out of nowhere and landed a foot straight into her back, knocking the air out of her lungs. He swung a kick to her head but she dodged it easily and swiped her sword at him, which he easily avoided. Kilala came with Sango and Miroku on her back. "Kagome!" Sango exclaimed fondly.

"Took you long enough!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well, we had to find Koga since you tripped him!" Miroku snapped back.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a dangerous look. "Why did you trip him?"

Inuyasha stuttered, "I... I ...I," Atoka jumped up, her sword hitting Inuyasha's and her breathing labored.

"We'll talk about this later!" Kagome yelled and then swung her bow at Atoka, sending a wave of miko energy that collided with Atoka and threw her several feet back. Nicking another arrow, Kagome let it fly towards Atoka. Just as it was about to hit, a tentacle shot out and broke it in half.

"I think not," said a cold, familiar voice. They all gasped.

"Naraku..." everyone hissed.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha stammered. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha, painfully remembering Naraku's desire for her. Naraku smirked and sneered,

"Surprised? Don't worry Kagome, I'll come for you later..." After those words he grabbed Atoka and vanished.

Kagome picked up an arrow she had used and put it back in her quiver. "Naraku really is back..." she whispered. Inuyasha came up and hugged her from behind.

"Don't worry I won't let him touch you," he promised sweetly. Kagome smiled and then had a thought.

"About tripping Koga..." she began and everyone laughed while Inuyasha groaned.

Atoka was still in disbelief as she was carried by Naraku. After they landed and he released her she stumbled. "My lord what... how did you come back?"

Naraku smirked and said, "Don't trouble yourself with that. I just want you to know that I've missed you." Now Naraku knew exactly what he was doing; he was using her and he felt no guilt. **(kinda obvious, it's Naraku, hello? He's a very disturbed person. He was probably dropped on his head when he was a baby) **Pulling her into a tight hug, she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I will always be there to help you," she muttered. Naraku smirked behind her back. _Yes my scheme is working out just as planned_he thought wickedly to himself.

Rin woke up to find Sesshomaru gone and Jaken going around the clearing, screaming for his lord to come back. It would've been a funny sight but right now Rin was in no mood to laugh. She cringed inwardly as she remembered vividly Kagura's words: _It's just that he thinks it is such a pain to watch you..._ Suddenly a blur of white came into the clearing and stopped in front of her. She sighed, knowing there was only one person that dressed in all white that she knew of. Sesshomaru stood in front of her, watching her movements closely. _Man that sorceress really screwed something up..._ he thought angrily. He was about to comfort Rin when he saw a large feather drifting towards them.

_Great timing, _Rin and Sesshomaru both thought at the same time.

Kagura jumped down in her usual regal manner. "I hope you are well, Sesshomaru," she greeted. Sesshomaru groaned and thought, _I hope you aren't..._ He laughed silently to himself but his face didn't even flicker on the outside. _I'm getting better at this, _he praised himself.

Rin crossed her arms and grunted, "Nice to see you too Kagura."

Kagura jumped in fake surprise. "Oh you must forgive me Rin; I didn't see you there." She let out a laugh that sounded more like a cackle. Rin was in a sour mood. _Sure you didn't, _she added sarcastically. Standing up, she stretched and walked to Ah and Un.

"Let's get cracking," she eagerly exclaimed, happy to find an excuse to not speak or look at Sesshomaru. Kagura sauntered up and 'accidentally' bumped into Sesshomaru.

"Oops, did I do that?" she let out her evil laugh and said, "Didn't even see you there." She then walked down the path. Rin grabbed Ah and Un's rein so she wouldn't use Kagura's turned back for target practice with her sword. She was on to Kagura's little plot and she realized that Kagura had only said that Sesshomaru mentioned those horrible things to get Rin mad at him. _Well two can play that game, _she silently sneered. Turning her head around she gave Sesshomaru the biggest, warmest smile she could muster without looking fake. Sesshomaru stared at her in utter confusion. _What is with this woman? First she is angry at me and now she is so happy being with me. _He shook his head and decided to not try to figure women out because it always made his head hurt. Looking up he saw that she was still gazing at him with a hint of a smirk on her face.

"Rin you're going to run into a tree if you keep on doing that," he stated simply. Rin fell down anime style. _Well that plan backfired. I thought he was gonna say something nice back,_ she grumbled. Yet she was happy because she knew that Kagura was getting nowhere either.

Around noon the gang stopped for a short break. Rin was about to put her plan into action. All she had to do was wait... Walking up to Kagura, she asked her to look for a river with a sincere smile which soon turned into a smirk as the wind sorceress walked off. All she had to do now was wait for step two... Sesshomaru, as always, wandered off on his own and asked Jaken to watch her. Rin knew it was now or never. Sneaking away from Jaken she ran off to find Kagura, and luckily found her soon. Panting from her run, she wheezed, "Sesshomaru... Sesshomaru needs to see you urgently. He requested that you bring Jaken and Ah and Un. He left somewhere that way." Rin pointed to a direction opposite where Sesshomaru was.

Kagura smiled and thought triumphantly to herself, _He has finally come to terms with his feelings for me! _With that thought in mind she whooshed off to find the toad and dragon. Rin walked back slowly, humming to herself over her success. Returning to the clearing she found it empty and gave herself a mental high-five. _So far so good. _Sitting on the base of a tree she gazed up and feigned a look of deep thoughtfulness. Pretty soon her patience was rewarded when she heard a light footstep coming towards her. Still looking up she smiled and looked over to Sesshomaru.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru was your walk satisfactory?" she asked innocently. He nodded and then scanned the clearing, mildly surprised to find it empty. Narrowing his eyes he questioned,

"Where did Jaken go?"

Rin said, "Oh Master Jaken left with Kagura a moment ago. I figured I would just wait for you here. No telling where they wandered off to." Her smile deepened as he gave in and sat down next to her. She stared back up at the sky. Sesshomaru watched her and wondered what she could be pondering on. Out of nowhere Rin asked timidly, "Do you think Naraku will still want to kill me after all these years? I mean... he did seem keenly intent on harming **me** last time I encountered him."

Sesshomaru seemed shocked at her concern and, checking to make sure no one was in the clearing, put a comforting arm around her waist. Using his other hand he placed it on her hands.

**Author's Note: In my story Sesshomaru has _two _arms. Sorry but I kinda forgot about that and it seems cuter when he has both arms. Back to the story!**

Rin was shocked at his reaction. She had hoped for a small gesture of kindness but he had caught her off guard with this. After she thought she had figured him out he did another thing that surprised her and was completely off his usual cold manner. Sesshomaru also was appalled at what he had just done but it had felt so right. Placing his hand under her chin he held her head up and stared straight into her light brown eyes.

"I never let him harm you the first time, what makes you think that I would let him touch you now?" he explained softly. _Wow, she looks so beautiful, _he thought with surprise. Before she could reply he placed a light kiss on her lips. Her stomach exploded with butterflies. Pulling back and returning to his usual stony self he got up and walked off, leaving a very confused Rin behind. She touched her lips. _No it was not my imagination. He **did** kiss me..._ she began to get excited. Rin had no idea that Sesshomaru could be so..._gentle_. _This definitely gets me ahead of Kagura. _

Standing up she walked over to her sword. Up until now, she had thought that her caring for Sesshomaru had been entirely one- sided. Completely content for now she began to practice with her sword.

Sesshomaru was walking at a fast pace. How could he lose control like that and kiss her. It definitely was not lord-like and he vented his anger by shredding a tree to twigs. Damn these petty emotions. Composing himself he headed back to camp. They would be doing an all nighter to avoid any unwanted questions on this subject.

Kagome was being carried by Inuyasha because her wounds hurt her too much for her to walk. She had kept assuring them that she was alright until she had collapsed and it had become all too obvious that she was indeed in pain. They had been walking for about an hour or two, time in which Koga had departed, telling Kagome that he would one day save her from 'mutt face'. That earned him a growl from Inuyasha and some colorful vocabulary was exchanged before Koga left. The walk had given Kagome plenty of time to contemplate on Naraku's reappearance. The thought of him loving her made her cling tightly to Inuyasha's haori. **(haori- kimono that guys wear) **Inuyasha looked down at her and lightly smiled. Strangely it felt right to hold her in his arms, but he shrugged it off. _Inuyasha you're becoming too corny, _he scolded himself. Sneaking another glance down at her he was surprised to see her already looking up at him. She smiled, a feeling of safety washing over her. She knew that as long as Inuyasha was alive, Naraku would never touch her. The group arrived at Kaede's hut and Kagome was instantly treated.

"Ye are lucky. These injuries could be a lot worse. They will heal in a day or two Sister Kagome," Kaede explained. She gave the girl a caring hug and said to the others, "Ye need to leave the hut for a moment while I talk to my sister." Almost pushing them out, she put up a barrier around the hut. "Now then," she sat down and looked up to Kagome. "I noted your bow and arrows. Ye must know that these are not normal weapons." Kaede motioned for the bow and arrows and Kagome handed them over. She examined them gently. "Yes these are the weapons used by the Priestess Midoriko. As you know you are a distant reincarnation of hers. This weapon will serve many purposes and has many powers; you must figure them out," Kaede explained with a sigh. "Now ye better tell Inuyasha you're fine because he keeps trying to knock my barrier down." Kaede returned the arrows to Kagome and let the barrier down. There was a large thump outside of the hut.

"Dammit old woman, why didn't you warn me! I was leaning on that freaking barrier!" Inuyasha yelled from outside. Kagome shook her head and walked to the door. Inuyasha was there dusting himself off. There was a brief moment as golden eyes met chocolate and held the gaze. Without warning Kagome swooped up and gave Inuyasha a kiss. "Thank you," she whispered before running off to Sango and Miroku. Kaede strode out and saw Inuyasha frozen to her doorstep.

"Do ye mind, Inuyasha? I would like to pass through."

"Ah, shut it old hag," Inuyasha muttered before walking to the group. He felt a slight heat come to his cheeks as he passed Kagome. Inuyasha noticed a light blush on her face, too. Kagome announced,

"I'm sorry you guys but do you mind if I go to my own time to recuperate? Being kidnapped twice in a week is definitely exhausting." Inuyasha felt a pang of sympathy for her.

Sango gave her a hug and moaned, "Kagome, you will see us soon, right?"

Kagome hugged her friend back. "I'll be back before you know it." Giving Shippo a tight squeeze and waving to Miroku she started to the well and Inuyasha slung her fat backpack over his shoulder and followed. They arrived at the Bone Eater's well and Inuyasha eyed it. He still remembered his hatred of the well. Kagome turned around and suggested, "I think I can handle it from here, Inuyasha."

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha worried. She nodded and put her backpack on her shoulders. Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but Kagome cut him off.

"Look, I'll explain the kiss later, ok?" Kagome wearily said.

"I just wanted to return the favor," he grinned and gave her a kiss. At her surprised look he said, "I'll explain it later." Kagome laughed and jumped into the well.

"Bye!"

When Kagome arrived home she greeted her mother with a warm smile and headed up the stairs. All she needed right now was a bath. Slipping into the water, she felt instant relaxation. "Ah," she sighed. This always cleared her head. When she stepped out and dressed, she decided that she would go to school for two days before returning to the feudal era. Truth be told, she really didn't know why she had kissed Inuyasha, but she would worry about that later. Right now a delicious aroma met her nose and she headed downstairs to eat actual food since awhile. Kagome helped her mom in the kitchen and then retired to her bed. Collapsing into the soft pillows, she almost instantly fell asleep.

The next morning was a frenzied one because she couldn't find her school uniform. After half an hour of searching and uprooting her room for it, she had given up and had come downstairs to find it hanging up in the laundry room. Yet at breakfast she was cheerful and through her classes she was alert and happy. The kiss Inuyasha had given her had perked her up, and she was feeling ecstatic. After school her friends were chatting with her when Kagome spotted a student walk by, one that looked eerily familiar... Yucca whispered, "She's the new girl. From what I hear, she is pretty depressing and for the most part is always sad."

Running up and stopping in front of the new girl, Yucca greeted her and listened carefully as the girl told her something. Yucca motioned for everyone to follow her, and then ran around the corner. Kagome ran too but was stopped by the new girl who hissed, "Stay where you are." Kagome watched her friends run around the corner and turned to face the new girl.

"What was that all-..." Kagome trailed off as her eyes widened in shock and fear as she realized who the new girl was.

There, in Kagome's high school and dressed in their uniform, was Kikyo, the new student.

**You guys hate me, I know! Ah! Don't aim for my head when you throw things! Sorry for the end, but you read the chapter title, you knew what was coming. I think it was so cute when Sesshomaru kissed Rin! In the beginning I wanted to make Kagura on the good side, but she much cooler when she is being evil and devious. Sorry I didn't put much Sango and Miroku fluff in here, I'll add them more in the next chapter!**

**Next Chapter- Kikyo is suffering major heart aches and everything begins to lead up to the final battle as Naraku plots. Wait, is Kagome gonna tell Inuyasha about Kikyo, or deal with her on her own? You gotta read! **

**Bye for now!**

**-kikyohater92-**


	12. Chapter 12 The Hatred Within

**Hello you guys it's me. I have been updating faster. Sorry to leave you with that horrible, horrible cliffie, hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**Even though I have begged and pleaded with Rumiko Takahashi, I still do not own Inuyasha or any other character for that matter. But I still love you, Rumiko! No hard feelings...**

Chapter 12- The Hatred Within

Kagome closed her door, feeling a slight glimmer of safety as she locked it. It just wasn't fair! As soon as Inuyasha actually started getting over Kikyo, she returns! In the hall she had stood there gaping for a minute or two at her, and then had muttered a brief goodbye and ran all the way home. Kagome had rushed into the kitchen and up the stairs, glad that her mom wasn't there to ask her to talk about what was bothering her. _How am I going to tell Inuyasha? _While Kagome sobbed, a devious thought came to her. _What if I don't tell Inuyasha?_ _I think I can handle this, but I'll need to talk to Kaede... _Gathering a few supplies and writing her mom a note, she dashed into the courtyard and down the well. She fast walked all the way to Kaede's hut and marched inside to find the gang staring up at her.

Inhaling deeply, she asked, "May I please speak to Kaede alone?"

Sango looked up, curious, "Why?"

Kagome's palms began to sweat. "No reason," she lied. Sango nodded knowingly and led Miroku and Shippo out of the hut. As she walked by Kagome mouthed _thank you._ Inuyasha remained. "You too," Kagome pleaded. _Especially you..._ she added in her mind.

Inuyasha looked straight at her and Kagome was afraid that he was able to read her thoughts. After an intense moment he got up and huffed, "Feh," before walking out. This time Kagome was the one to put up the barrier. She **really** didn't want anyone to hear except Kaede. Kaede sat up straighter and spoke, "Now what was it ye wanted to talk about?"

Kagome looked around, paranoid. "You must promise me you won't tell a soul about what I am about to reveal to you." Kaede nodded seriously and Kagome continued, "KikyohascometomytimeandIwantedtoknowhowtobringhersoultopeace." She blurted out. Kaede strained her ears.

"Pardon?"

Kagome took a deep breath and said slowly, "Kikyo has come to my time and I wanted to know how to bring her soul to peace." Kagome averted her eyes as the old woman gasped,

"Ye saw my sister?" Kagome nodded grimly. Kaede stood up and wondered out loud, "No wonder your soul hasn't come back to ye."

Kaede sighed and sat down again, "What ye need to do is get close enough to Kikyo and call your soul back to your body. Kikyo's body will disappear in ashes as soon as your soul is returned to your body." Kaede gazed at Kagome and stated, "I know why ye didn't want Inuyasha to hear this. He has just gotten over her, and he probably wouldn't be able to handle it."

Kagome sipped a cup of tea and thanked Kaede for all her help and assured her she would be back in a day. She then ran past the astonished group waiting outside and jumped into the well. They went back into the hut and Inuyasha suspiciously interrogated Kaede.

"What was all that about?"

Kaede remained silent and then commented, "Kagome wished to speak to me in private. She also wishes for me not to tell ye for reasons of her own. Now, about that monastery, Miroku..."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and blocked out everything. "I will ask you, Kagome," he promised. "You can't avoid it..." He hated whenever she went to her own time. It was like a piece of him was missing when she was gone.

"INUYASHA!" Shippo yelled in Inuyasha's face.

Enraged, Inuyasha yelled back, "Yes that's my name, now WHAT?"

Sango shook her head and commented, "We've been calling your name for about a minute already."

"Stop daydreaming about Kagome," Miroku teased, "we saw you kissing earlier!" Swatting Miroku away and blushing madly he retorted,

"So, at least I can get a girl to kiss me unlike some pervert here who doesn't even give a girl a chance because he's too busy asking them to bear his children!"

Shippo jumped up and said, "You know he has a good point..."

Inuyasha got up and walked out to the setting sun. Jumping into a tree with ease, he waited patiently to fall asleep. There was only another day or two before he had to face Naraku for the second time. Later that night Sango decided to take a walk. She stumbled onto a field of flowers and sat down. Staring up at the moon, she wondered where her brother was. _Is he alive? Is he safe? _These questions bounced around in her head, demanding to be answered but no answer came. Sango was so lost in thought that she jumped when Miroku sat down next to her.

"What are you doing out here?"

Sango sighed and turned to him. "Just... thinking."

"Kohaku?" he inquired.

Nodding her head, she burst into tears. Making sure that she didn't have her Hitalkos by her to smack him with, he leaned in and gave her a small hug. "It's okay. I'm sure that Kohaku is fine. One of these days we will get him out of Naraku's grasp."

Sango sniffled in his chest and then hesitantly hugged him back. This felt like more than just a friendly hug and they both knew it, so she decided to end the awkwardness by breaking it. She smiled at him and stood up.

"We should go back to the hut."

"Sounds satisfactory to me," he agreed and the slowly headed back. Her hand suddenly slipped into his and he smiled a knowing smile. They walked back in silence, happy to be by each other.

Naraku sat alone in a room, scheming. The first steps of his plan had been completed without a problem, and he was confident that his next steps would be administered without a flaw, too. His planning was interrupted when Atoka entered the room. He had gotten quite annoyed with her because ever since he had saved her, she had been following him around like a lost puppy. Frowning slightly, Naraku asked, "What is it now, Atoka?"

Atoka bowed mockingly and purred, "I can't come and visit you milord?"

He smirked and sneered, "You want to know what I plan to do, right?"

"You can read minds," she mocked.

Standing up he stated, "Kagura is leading Sesshomaru to my old castle, fooled into believing that I am still there. That will get rid of Sesshomaru for a while, so I need not worry about him when I fight Inuyasha. As for that insolent wolf prince I will deal with him by getting one of his comrades to place poison in his water. The poison will paralyze him for at least a day, marking him useless to help the others. All the pieces are falling into place, Atoka." Naraku turned his gaze to her and questioned, "I do have your loyalty in this battle, right?"

Atoka's eyes widened in shock. "Of course milord. I have only served you faithfully, even when everyone rendered you dead."

Naraku nodded grimly and sat down. "You are dismissed," he commanded and Atoka left. _Now we will just have to wait..._ Naraku contemplated.

Kagome woke up refreshed and energized to deal with old clay pot today. She giggled. During the time that she was fuming over Kikyo's return she had made up a new, if not somewhat cruel, nickname for Kikyo: old clay pot. Sitting up and stretching she got up and dressed. Marching downstairs in a determined fashion she ate breakfast hurriedly.

"Honey, you're gonna choke." Mrs. Higurashi said, concerned.

Swallowing she replied sheepishly, "I'm kinda nervous about today, I... I have to take a hard test." Kagome shut her mouth after that. She had almost spilled about it to her mom who, in the best intention, might mention it to Inuyasha equaling disaster. Walking with her friends to school, Kagome became more and more nervous until her friends began to notice.

"Ummm, Kagome you're about to walk into traffic!" they warned as they grabbed her by her collar when cars zoomed inches in front of her.

"Oh my god, that was close," Kagome squealed. _Maybe I should watch where I'm going_ she scolded herself. By the time they arrived at school Kagome's nerves were shot. Someone tapped Kagome on her shoulder and she jumped, yelling, "What!"

Hojo still held his hand out, shocked at her reaction. He apologized profusely, "I'm so sorry Kagome! You might need to get your concussion checked again."

Kagome sweat dropped and thought, _Note to self; ask Grandpa to make up more realistic injuries! _Smiling she replied, "No, it's okay. I'm just... tired." Hojo smiled and suggested,

"You should go to the nurse and lay down."

Kagome shook her head and excused herself. Going to the office she found Kikyo's schedule and looked through to find her last period. Kagome was pleased to find that Kikyo was failing all her classes. She scraped through all of her own classes and immediately went to Kikyo's classroom after school. Waiting patiently and smirking as she heard the teacher scolding Kikyo on her grades, she was rewarded as Kikyo came out. Spotting Kagome she smiled evilly and was surprised when Kagome pushed her into an empty classroom. Locking the door she confronted Kikyo by saying, "Okay Kikyo, what are you doing in my era?"

Kikyo put her school books down and replied coolly, "I came to seek my revenge. This was the only place I could live at so I took my chances and made it here. I... I don't want to go to hell by myself. It seems so... lonely."

"But you will be lonely here anyways. There is no other option, Kikyo. Everyone must move on at some point. Your point passed fifty years ago." Kagome pointed out.

Enraged, Kikyo said heatedly, "There are other options for me! I refuse to resign to go to hell alone!"

Kagome sighed. "Your soul is at unrest. You **must **go, don't you understand? By staying you are causing everyone pain because the delicate balance of life is being disrupted. Dying is just another step in life everyone must take. You will not be alone. There will be other people there, like your mother and father."

Kikyo gulped hard and gave in. "You know what? I'm glad that I have such a kindhearted reincarnation. Even if I had lived on, I wouldn't have been able to help you with the jewel because my heart is tainted. I... I give you permission to take your soul back, Kagome."

Kagome's footsteps echoed loudly in the deadly quiet room as she approached Kikyo. Swallowing the growing lump in her throat she whispered, "Are you sure?"

Kikyo gave her a grim nod and Kagome proceeded. Although she had no idea on how to get her soul back, she placed two fingers on Kikyo's forehead. As soon as she did that it all came to her, and she focused all her energy into fingers. Energy rushed to them and Kagome felt her soul flowing slowly back into her, filling an empty spot. Feeling the bond snap she pulled her fingers back and watched as Kikyo slowly wasted away.

"Kill Naraku... please, and Kagome... good luck with Inuyasha; take care of him for me" she whispered hoarsely before disappearing into ashes which floated off through an open window. Kagome was touched deeply by her last words. _Maybe she wasn't such a bad clay pot._ Shaking a feeling of guilt from her head she walked home in peace, knowing that Kikyo had finally moved on for good. Shifting her backpack higher she trotted on. Arriving home, she gave her mom a huge bear hug.

"This is new," her mom exclaimed.

"Oh, I just... passed my test with an A." And in a way she had as she walked upstairs.

"Points to Kagome for not letting Inuyasha know!" she yelled as soon as she closed her bedroom door. Turning around she nearly had a heart attack when she bumped into Inuyasha.

Raising an eyebrow, he questioned humorously, "Not letting Inuyasha know what?"

Kagome got nervous and angrily told herself, _Deduct those points, she made a fumble. _Smiling widely she replied, "Him know that my mom just bought ramen!"

Inuyasha perked up and exclaimed excitedly, "Where! Where is it!"

_Whew, that was close. I can't believe he fell for it! _She pointed downstairs and explained, "In the kitchen. Mom is unloading the bags."

Rushing by he paused in front of Kagome. "You know that I'm not as stupid as I look. I know you're trying to distract me." Grinning evilly he vowed, "I'm gonna get it out of you somehow!" With that he ran downstairs.

Kagome poked her head out of the door and yelled, "Well the joke's on you! We don't have ramen!" She heard an angry yowl from downstairs as Inuyasha realized that there was indeed no ramen.

Stomping up the stairs he growled, "Kagome..." Inuyasha went into her room and closed the door. "What is it with you and all these secrets?"

Kagome sighed, "Only one secret which I will not tell you for reasons of my own."

Flopping on the bed, Inuyasha pleaded, "Come on Kagome, don't you trust me?" Kagome looked away because she could not stand to see the hurt look on his face, but she realized if she told him that he would be hurt a lot more.

She swiveled her head back to face him and whispered, "I'm sorry I just can't. Please trust me that it's not good news for you."

Inuyasha sat still, not knowing what to say. Sure it hurt that she couldn't tell him, but he guessed he should understand. Turning back to face Kagome he murmured, "Sure, whatever."

Kagome put her hand on his face and then gave him a hug. "Thanks for understanding." With that she got up and said, "Let's go back to the feudal era."

Inuyasha looked puzzled. "What? I thought you wanted to stay here for a day or two?" He shook his head, silver hair swinging wildly. "Women." After a brief goodbye to her mom they jumped down the well and reached Kaede's hut. Miroku and Sango were outside, talking about something. As soon as the pair reached them, though, they suddenly got quiet.

"What was it that you were talking about, huh?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

Sango giggled and Miroku laughed good-naturedly. "Whatever it was I think it was about us," Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear. He gave her an I-already-knew-that look.

Shippo bounded out of the hut and onto Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome!" he exclaimed, hugging her neck in a death grip.

"It's good to see you too, Shippo!" she smiled at the young kitsune and brought him down from her neck. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a lollypop and handed it to Shippo. "For being so good while I was gone," Kagome explained. Inuyasha watched the moment with interest. _She is gonna be a great mother one day._ _Not that I care though; it's not like I want her to bear my children...Ah! I had a Miroku moment! Okay, that's it, OFF THE SUBJECT INUYASHA! _He battled with his thoughts and then snapped back to reality to find Miroku giving Sango a reason to knock him unconscious. But to Kagome and Inuyasha's surprise, Sango just giggled. Kagome gaped and then questioned,

"Sango, wouldn't you be screaming and hitting Miroku over the head for that?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "Not anymore. But he better not use that to his advantage." At the last words she turned around and shot a fiery glare at Miroku. He gulped and assured her, "Whatever you say dear Sango."

Inuyasha grimaced and said, "Stop flirting and get a room."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed. He shrugged and walked inside Kaede's hut. Kagome apologized to Sango and motioned, "We will talk later, right?" Sango gave her thumbs up and nodded.

Bending under the flap she entered and found Kaede. "Did ye fix your problem?"

Kagome shook her head in agreement and then said loudly, "Kaede do you mind if I **sit **down for a moment?" At her words a huge thump was heard in the corner and a moment later Inuyasha came fuming up to her. Kaede served her some tea.

"What the hell was that all about?" Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"You shouldn't be listening to other people's conversations," she stated simply and took another sip of her tea. Grumbling he exited the hut and sat down by Miroku.

An hour later they were all outside and night was falling. They had made a fire and were sitting around it, all of them deep in thought. Miroku had gone inside to converse with Kaede and the others were left to talk and just enjoy not fighting demons for once. Kilala had gone to sleep and was cuddled up by Sango. Suddenly Miroku burst out running from the hut and everyone turned to him. Panting he said excitedly, "I have good news."

Kagome interrupted him, "You just saved a lot of money on car insurance, right?" After saying that she burst out laughing and looked back up to find no one had joined her. "I can't say any future jokes near you guys," she pouted.

Inuyasha's face suddenly lit up and he exclaimed, "Wait, isn't that the commercial with the little gecko?" Kagome put her head in her hands in frustration.

Miroku shook his head and continued, "Kaede knows of Naraku's whereabouts. It is over the mountains in back of his old castle, which is on the other side of Juyokuyo's forest." **(bear with me people, I'm just making up forests so you can get where Naraku's castle is okay) **Sango punched her palm with her other hand and stated, "He's gonna pay for what he did for my brother. Miroku looked down at his Wind Tunnel and said quietly,

"You're not the only one Naraku has affected, Sango." She looked up and apologized,

"No, no I didn't mean it like that, Miroku." Inuyasha started to think deeply while they talked. He had to convince Kagome to go home for her own safety, at least for a while. Standing up he motioned to her.

"Can you come with me Kagome?" She looked up, confused, but agreed. Everyone stood up and he growled, "Who invited you?"

They immediately sat back down and Inuyasha trudged off into the forest. Kagome, after a moment of hesitation, followed right behind him. Catching up to Inuyasha she looked up and questioned,

"What's up?" He smiled down at her and continued walking. They ended up at the clearing by the well and Kagome froze. "What are we doing here?" she fearfully asked.

Inuyasha caught her hands in his and began, "As this battle comes up, I have a growing sense of dread...Just the thought of Naraku wanting you makes me sick. Then I started to have doubts. What if I died during the battle and Naraku took you for his? I couldn't live with that."

Kagome backed away and shook her head. She knew what he was gonna ask. Hiding his eyes behind his bangs, Inuyasha continued, "So for your own safety, I think you should go home to your own era."

Clutching her half of the jewel, she pleaded, "Inuyasha, I will not go home while you guys are fighting for your life! I know that you wouldn't die if you knew that Naraku might take me. You already know my answer on this subject. I'm staying here whether you like it or not." Inuyasha sighed and knew that he could never convince her to leave. Forcing a weak smile he whispered,

"I just don't wanna lose you..." That was all Kagome needed to hear. She gave Inuyasha a tight hug and whispered back,

"I'm not going anywhere," He kissed the top of her head then she lifted her head and he kissed her softly on the lips. Whenever he did that it sent shivers up both their backs. Breaking away Kagome murmured, "The others are gonna start worrying where we went off to."

"Let them wonder," Inuyasha replied and leaned down to kiss Kagome again but she backed off. "Come on Inuyasha."

"You're teasing me aren't you?" he asked bitterly.

Kagome turned around and said, "I just like to leave you wanting." With that they both made it to the campsite and no one asked questions to either of them. They all just fell asleep and hoped that tomorrow would result in their favor.

Rin plopped down at the base of a tree and sighed in exhaustion. Sesshomaru had walked them all night and half the day, probably to avoid questions Rin was burning to ask. Finally he had let them take a break. Well a little bit of walking was not gonna faze this Rin and she wiped some perspiration from her brow. Gathering up her dignity she grabbed her sword and took off in the direction Sesshomaru had walked off into. Slowing her pace she fell into a deep thought. Why was Sesshomaru acting so weird? It's not like him to be confused. While she was walking she heard a rattling in the bush and stopped. Placing her hand on her sword and drawing it; Rin cut the bush in half. Nothing. _Must've been squirrels or something _she decided and continued on.

Kohaku had been watching behind the bush and had barely escaped before Rin had found him. You could call him a stalker but he wouldn't care. He had to admit to himself he liked her. Whenever she smiled that beautiful smile she had it would warm him up; whenever she turned her deep chocolate eyes on him he would melt. Rin was one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. How much she had grown, too! He could still remember when he had been sent to kill her and she was a little girl, a year younger than him. Now she was 15 and she had pulled her hair down out of that ridiculous little ponytail and had grown into a woman. Sighing he went back to Atoka to report his findings.

Rin had reached the middle of the forest and decided to turn back. Sighing, she resigned to get some sleep before she confronted Sesshomaru. Turning around, she was surprised to run head first into someone's chin. "Rin watch where you are going." _Yup that's Sesshomaru's voice, impassive as ever. _

"Oh, I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru; I didn't see you there," she apologized good- naturedly and started to walk around him. He put his arm out and stopped her. Confused, she looked up to meet his gaze.

"What are you doing out here, Rin?" he questioned curiously.

"Actually, trying to find you." She explained simply and tried to walk on but again she was stopped. Sighing she stated, "I know you are trying to avoid questions Sesshomaru, but they are unavoidable. I just wanted to know... why?" After a minute she realized she was not gonna get an answer and walked past him. This time he did not stop her as she went by, but merely watched her, impressed that she had figured out why he had walked them so long. Without turning he said,

"I cannot answer your question, Rin."

Rin stopped and said softly, "Yet again, why?" With that she walked off leaving Sesshomaru to think. _Why? _Her words echoed in his head and he tried to clear his head of these thoughts. Turning around he, too, headed back to camp.

**Like it; love it; despise it? Please review people they help me update faster! Any ways this was supposed to be a short chapter but so many things happened in here; I had to cram them in. This chapter may have seemed cheesy but, oh well.**

**Next Chapter: Everyone's part in the big battle comes into play, and an unexpected person comes in to help... (No, it's not Kikyo she has died and come back too many times!)**

**In and Out**

**kikyohater92**


	13. Chapter 13 The Neverending Battle

**Hey people, haven't updated in awhile because, well, to be honest I was grounded from the internet. Don't ask. Well only one more chapter left after this one so get ready!...**

Chapter 13- The Never Ending Battle

Rin was on Ah and Un's back, flying through the morning sky, yet her mind was clearly elsewhere. The whole group had taken to the air so they could arrive faster at Naraku's castle, providing that he was still there. Sesshomaru was on his cloud and Kagura, as usual, was riding in her feather. So far the trip had been passed in silence; Rin dared not to talk to Sesshomaru until Kagura was gone. Rin sighed and rested her head in her hands. She could wait a day or two longer, although her questions were burning to be answered. Sesshomaru noticed her quietness and regretted not answering her question. He shook his head; he couldn't answer because he hadn't known the answer then. Now he knew for a fact he was falling in love with the human. _This is one demon lord who isn't going to show it though... _he thought to himself. With that peace of mind he kept on flying, determined to take that secret to his grave. Finally they arrived at the castle and Kagura led them inside. There were traces of a fight and blood was spattered all over the walls.

Kagura looked shocked and muttered, "This is human blood. But what is it doing inside this castle?" Sesshomaru scanned the castle, unfazed by the slaughter in front of him. After all, he had done some slaughters himself.

Rin gasped in horror as her leg bumped into a corpse. Whirling around, Kagura paled and kneeled in front of the body. "Judoka... my loyal servant..." she whispered. Sesshomaru turned to the wind sorceress and stated,

"This is a trap, Kagura. Naraku has already disposed of your servants and has moved to another place." He clenched his fist up in anger and then unclenched it. "But why has he deceived us? What are his intentions?" His face returning to its usual impassive state, he walked out of the gates without an explanation.

"Wait Lord Sess-!" Rin yelled but was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"Rin stay here with Kagura." He turned around to Kagura, narrowed his eyes, and threatened, "Do anything to her Kagura and you will wake up tomorrow morning dead. Do you understand?"

_Who is he to just... order me around? _Kagura thought furiously. Yet she disguised her anger and nodded. Sesshomaru turned back around and ran into the forest. Kagura turned with an evil smile to Rin. She began to get uncomfortable and Rin shifted her gaze to the castle but Kagura's stare still made her uneasy. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Rin whirled around, frustrated, and said heatedly, "What?" This just made Kagura smile even deeper which added to Rin's uneasiness. Trying desperately to find a chore to preoccupy her mind she settled on cleaning the castle. Rin stood up and walked to it, a determined expression on her face. Kagura smiled and laughed .This is exactly what she had planned for Rin to do since Kagura hated housework.

Sesshomaru zipped through the forest, avoiding trees with ease. He wasn't sure he should've left Rin with Kagura, but that was the safest place for her to be right now. Dodging another tree, he wondered where Naraku was hiding. Sesshomaru knew that Naraku had distracted him so he could fight Inuyasha alone. What Naraku hadn't expected was that they had gotten there a day earlier. _Good thing we walked all night, _Sesshomaru thought grimly, slowing down slightly to avoid a cliff. Reverting back to full demon speed, he rushed off to find his annoying half demon brother.

"Will ya be quiet for a moment!" Koga snapped at his wolves, which whimpered and backed down. He was frustrated that he didn't know what Naraku had planned, and it made him super edgy. Stepping out of the den into bright sunshine, he waited for his eyes to adjust to the light. When they did, he noticed one of his comrades coming to him with a cup of water.

"Oi, Koga! Want a drink of water?" he yelled to the wolf prince. Little did both of them know that this water had been poisoned just seconds before. The young wolf demon had no idea either; he was just trying to be friendly. Koga gladly accepted the drink and gulped it down in two seconds.

"Tasty," he complimented. Suddenly his throat burned like hell and he felt like his stomach was on fire.

"What the hell was in that drink!" Koga yelled and the young wolf demon panicked and ran to someone for help. Koga was thrust forward onto all fours, and then he began to violently throw up. Suddenly he went rigid and collapsed as help arrived. "Naraku you bastard..." were his last words before everything went black.

Inuyasha and the gang were walking towards Juyokuyo's forest. Tension was mounting and, like Koga, they were all on edge. Miroku walked in the back with Sango and Kilala while Inuyasha and Kagome were in the front, with Shippo resting on Kagome's shoulder. All was pretty much quiet, since each of them was thinking of a different thing. Inuyasha was nervous about how this battle would fare, Sango was worried about Kohaku and what would happen to him after this battle, and Miroku was getting ready to end the curse of the Wind Tunnel once and for all. Shippo was peacefully snoozing and Kilala was just, well, Kilala. Kagome had nothing personal against Naraku except the fact that he desired her, which was really creepy. Yet she trusted Inuyasha and she knew that he battled harder and better when he was protecting her. With that information she came along, and also to give the others moral support.

Trying to break the silence Kagome asked, "Are we almost there?"

"No," Inuyasha said curtly and continued to walk. _So much for breaking the silence... _Kagome thought miserably. She walked glumly on, aware of the fact that Shippo was waking up. _At least now there will be someone to talk to... _

Shippo was now fully awake and questioned, "Hey, where are we?" Kagome looked down and reassured him,

"We are almost there; don't worry."

Inuyasha stopped and corrected her. "We are not almost there."

Kagome glared at him and said, "I would've known that if you had told me! You practically ignored me when I asked!"

"Well I didn't feel like talking at that moment!" he snapped back. Kagome shook her head and averted her eyes.

"Well I didn't feel like talking to you right now, yet you started to talk to me!"

"Well then shut up!"

"What if I don't want to?" Kagome yelled then stopped to wait for Sango. Getting close to Kilala, she got her bow and arrows and waited for everyone to revert back to their usual quiet self. _I'll be fine as long as I've got my bow and arrows,_ she thought to herself. With that peace of mind she ran off into the forest to get away from everyone for a while. Creeping along stealthily, she stopped at a clearing to rest. Scanning the area Kagome commented, "This looks peaceful enough. From what I gathered, I will meet up with Inuyasha if I cross this meadow. Man, I can't wait to see the expression on Inuyasha's face when I walk right in front of him from the front!" Giggling madly, Kagome practically ran across the clearing, hoping to reach Inuyasha first. Suddenly she heard a roar and whipped around to find a demon running at her, fangs bared. Sliding an arrow into her bow in record time, she shot it straight at the demon. It hit its mark with excellent accuracy and purified the demon. Kagome smiled and thought, _I don't need the others! _Unknown to Kagome, a demon approached her from the back and knocked her unconscious.

Sesshomaru zipped through the forest when he sensed the strange miko Inuyasha always hung out with in distress. Deciding that he might as well save her since she might prove useful in the battle, he changed his course and came to a large clearing. Sesshomaru immediately spotted the demon who was attempting to pick up his prey, Kagome. With inhuman speed he rushed over and slashed the demon to ribbons. Picking up Kagome bridal style, he ran to get to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was storming ahead of everyone as usual, his bad mood getting the better of him. He knew that he had been too harsh with Kagome before, but there was no way in hell he was gonna apologize. Sighing, he trudged on until he picked up his brother's scent. Yelling back to the others, he told them, "Hey Sesshomaru is coming."

Sango hoisted her Hiraikotsu up onto her shoulder and Miroku placed his other hand on the beads which held his Wind Tunnel in. Inuyasha just stared blankly to the direction Sesshomaru was coming to, but then he started to sense another scent with his brother. Realizing suddenly who was with his brother he yelled, "Kagome!" before rushing up to get her. The others were all following close behind him, wondering how the hell Kagome had ended up with Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha stopped in front of Sesshomaru, and he looked down at Kagome. She was unconscious but, thank god, not hurt. The others caught up and Sango came up, worried. Angrily looking at Sesshomaru he asked bitterly, "What happened to Kagome, jackass!"

Calmly staring back at his brother, Sesshomaru stated, "She was getting attacked by a demon. You should be thanking me for saving her."

"Liar," Inuyasha breathed, "she was with us the whole time!"

Sango put her hand on Inuyasha's arm. "It was awfully quiet after your fight with Kagome… She could have just run into the forest."

Realizing that it had been too quiet after his little quarrel with her, Inuyasha sighed. _Geez she sure is sensitive if she runs off after **that** little fight…. _At that moment Kagome stirred and sat up in Sesshomaru's arms. "Where… where am I?" she groggily asked.

Taking Kagome from Sesshomaru's arms defensively, he answered, "You're back with us."

Miroku leaned over to Sango and whispered, "The little doggie is sure loyal. He won't even let us get near her…" Sango giggled and lightly punched Miroku in the chest.

"He's gonna hear us," she whispered.

Inuyasha's ears flicked and he said suddenly, "Too late. You're dead Miroku." Miroku grumbled and hid behind Sango. Kagome finally woke all the way up and stood up in Inuyasha's arms.

"How did I get here? All I remember is killing a demon then getting hit from behind…"

Sesshomaru stood up at that moment and replied, "I saw the demon trying to eat you and decided that you might be useful in the next battle."

Kagome gaped and sputtered, "That's the only reason you saved me?"

Sesshomaru looked bored and stared up into the sky. "Yes."

Shaking her head she said in a low voice, "I guess you can't teach an old dog new tricks." Inuyasha laughed loudly and Sesshomaru hissed,

"You're treading on thin ice, miko." Stretching, Kagome said happily,

"Well let's go to find Naraku!" Falling into step they continued in their usual formation. Sesshomaru was in the front because quote, 'Sesshomaru does not enjoy the stench of you humans' unquote.

Inuyasha leaned over and asked Kagome, "Why the hell did you run off? I- I mean Shippo- was worried about you."

Kagome looked up at him and said with a sad smile, "What? You weren't worried? I should've known that you wouldn't be I guess."

He looked dumbstruck and Kagome walked on, avoiding his eyes. "Wait I didn't mean it like that!" he yelled to her and caught up. "Geez you women jump to conclusions."

"Just forget it, Inuyasha. Forget I said anything," she muttered in a voice barely audible but Inuyasha could hear it clearly and it broke his heart.

"Look I'm sorry." Inuyasha admitted finally, much to the joy of Kagome. She cried out and gave him a hug. "Thank you," she whispered before pulling away.

_Wow, if that's all it takes to make them happy, I should do it more often, _he thought in shock. Uncertain of how Kagome would react, he slipped his hand into hers. Kagome gave out a small gasp as she felt Inuyasha's hand find hers and give it a squeeze. She looked up and said, "Well you're in a considerably better mood. I guess all it took was a hug, eh?" Inuyasha grinned in a doggish way and they continued on while Miroku and Sango stared at their entwined hands with interest.

"Looks like they've gone public," Miroku stated, saying exactly what Sango was thinking. She nodded her head in agreement then thought, _me and Kagome will definitely talk about this later…_ Miroku surprised Sango by playfully bumping into her. Sesshomaru looked back at the couples, an eyebrow raised.

_Well the mood has certainly improved. _Seeing all these couples made his heart ache for Rin. Shaking his head to clear himself of these obnoxious thoughts, he focused straightforward on the problem at hand, how were they going to defeat Naraku?

Inuyasha seemed to be thinking the exact same thing because he suddenly asked the group, "Hey, do we actually have a plan?" Everyone stopped and looked at Inuyasha.

"Usually we don't have a plan, Inuyasha." Sango said, confused. "But if you want to make one, give us a suggestion then."

"Look demon slayer," Inuyasha growled, "I was just asking; don't bite my head off." Kagome lightly hit Inuyasha in the shoulder. _How could he be so rude? _she thought irritably. Just at that moment Sesshomaru stood up and walked back to the group.

"I think that one of us should take care of Atoka and the other 'offspring' of Naraku. That way we could have a clear path to Naraku himself." Sesshomaru stated.

"That sounds logical enough," Miroku complimented, stroking his chin, "But who would?" They all looked to one another and then their eyes lingered on Sango and Miroku. "Oh no!" Sango said firmly.

Inuyasha folded his arms and sneered, "Too bad, we anonymously chose you." Sango looked about ready to strangle Inuyasha and Miroku furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. Kagome decided to do this her way, and fix Inuyasha's meanness.

Kagome walked up to them and begged, "Please could you guys do it? It would be a big favor and would help us immensely with our battle." Sango's eyes softened as she saw her friend give her a pleading look and she releculantly agreed. Kagome gave her a warm smile then turned her smoldering chocolate eyes on Miroku and silently begged. Giving in to her, Miroku commented,

"Wow, Kagome. That look actually works for you."

Inuyasha interrupted him and guessed, "Don't tell me, she gave you the puppy dog plea?"

Kagome turned to him, confused. "The puppy dog plea?"

Nodding, Inuyasha confirmed her question. "Yes, the puppy dog plea. You use it all the time when you want something Kagome."

She flushed a pretty pink and mumbled, "Well, I do seem to get what I want when I give people that look."

"Yeah, you cheater!" he teased then stretched. "Well let's get cracking if we wanna kick some Naraku ass before sunset."

Miroku peered at the sun and said, "Inuyasha's right. We better leave." The group walked in comfortable silence for the remainder of the journey until they reached the new castle. Inuyasha stopped Kagome and faced her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, concerned for her safety. Kagome, touched by his words, replied,

"I will stay by your side Inuyasha. Even if it means dying with you." Inuyasha felt his heartbeat quicken and he was shocked at her loyalty.

"Kagome…" he sputtered. She cut him off with her soft lips then said,

"If we survive this, more will come like that." Inuyasha grinned devilishly and whispered just loud enough for Kagome to hear, "Well then I'll fight extra hard." He gave her one last fleeting glance before staring straight ahead of him, focusing hard on the upcoming battle.

Mean while Miroku and Sango were having the same talk. He suddenly told her, "Sango… if this battle turns out for the worst… I want you to know that I-I love you."

Sango was shocked and would've fallen forward if Miroku didn't catch her. "Thank y-you" she mumbled and shifted her gaze to the ground. He wasn't sure if to take that as an 'I love you too' or 'go away lecher'. Miroku waited for a few tense minutes before Sango looked up, her cheeks red.

"I love you too" she said firmly, giving Miroku a tight squeeze and a light peck on the cheek. They both turned, too, to face the castle. Sesshomaru was the first to walk toward the castle, his jaw set. He would have to survive this battle to see Rin again, to tell her what he had been dying to tell her for weeks. Inuyasha followed next, determinedly trying to swallow the growing lump in his throat. Kagome grabbed onto his arm and walked with him. Miroku and Sango followed, their hands now entwined. Shippo jumped on a now transformed Kilala and shouted, "For father!"

With each step they took, the foreboding feeling increased. Kagome passed it off as Naraku's miasma but it kept nagging at her in the back of her mind. As they slowly reached the gates of the castle; Atoka and Naraku appeared through the miasma. Kanna stood a little way back, her face emotionless.

Naraku smirked and sneered, "I am honored that you have to bring so many people just to kill me." Atoka just nodded and put a smirk identical to Naraku's on her face.

Inuyasha scowled and yelled, "Hah. It'll only take me to kill the likes of you. You had to come back by getting that bitch over there to think that you loved her. Pathetic."

Kagome looked to Inuyasha and whispered, "You aren't getting points for telling people off!"

"Ah, shut up!" Inuyasha muttered and Kagome glared at him briefly before turning back to Naraku. His eyes roamed over everyone and rested on Kagome. Smiling widely he said sweetly, "Don't worry Kagome I won't kill you; I'm saving you for me."

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome protectively and sniffed, "I'd like to see you try."

"You will," Naraku said before releasing a cloud of toxic gas into their group. Grabbing Kagome and jumping, Inuyasha barely made it out in time. He coughed and commanded, "Kagome stay here." Unsheathing the Tetsaiga with a swipe, he zipped over to Naraku with his unreal speed and sliced the Tetsaiga, missing Naraku. Naraku had jumped to the side but Sesshomaru had met him halfway, cracking his energy whip just inches from Naraku's head. Inuyasha caught Naraku's side with a slash through his gut, leaving a deep cut.

"Afraid I scratched you," Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and headed once more to Naraku.

Seeing her 'beloved' wounded, Atoka attempted to rush over and help him but was stopped as the Hiraikotsu tore up the ground just in front of her feet. Turning around and seeing the bone boomerang come back to Sango, she yelled out in fury. Miroku fingered the prayer beads holding his Wind Tunnel in, but immediately stopped when he noticed Naraku's wasps in the near distance. _Damn these wasps are always by Naraku; I can't even get one shot at him! _Frustrated Miroku held his staff tighter and the rings dangled. Jumping onto the transformed Kilala, Sango flew down swiftly to Atoka and attempted to slice her in half with the Hiraikotsu.

Dodging it easily, Atoka almost succeeded in tearing Sango's arm off if not for a sacred arrow piercing through her own. Staring down in disbelief at the stump where her arm had just been, she swiveled her head around and saw Kagome with her bow still up.

"Wretched girl," she hissed and rushed to her, sword outstretched. Gripping her bow tightly Kagome swung it against the sword and the spiritual power knocked the sword out of Atoka's hand. Her already outstretched hand turned into a balled up fist and she struck Kagome right in the cheek, sending her flying back ward. Kagome got onto all fours and watched as a blurry image of Atoka appeared before her, sword raised high. As the sword came down, Kagome found an inner strength she never knew she had and put up a barrier around her self.

Atoka cursed Kagome and hit the barrier again and again, hoping to break it but with no success. Miroku seized this chance to strike Atoka with his staff, causing the demoness to double over in pain and then become unconscious. Kagome weakly tried to stand up but her knees buckled. Glancing across the field she saw Inuyasha get thrown to the side and instantly pick him self up again and charge. Finding the strength, Kagome stood up with Sango's help and crouched by Atoka. She placed a hand on Atoka's forehead and purified the demoness to ashes.

"Astounding!" Miroku exclaimed. Kagome walked with the help of her bow and slowly began to regain her strength. Sliding an arrow into her bow she shot it at Kanna, making the mirror shatter. As soon as the glass particles fell to the floor Kanna fainted. This left Naraku to deal with and the two dog brothers were already causing Naraku to become tired and so, desperately trying to avoid his demise, Naraku leapt up and tried to escape but a familiar boomerang bone crashed through his body, breaking several of his bones.

Naraku stood, a hand to his still bleeding side, and scowled. "Go to hell."

Inuyasha whipped his sword up onto his shoulder and retorted, "Ladies first," before unleashing the Wind Scar. Kagome ran up beside him and shot an arrow directly into the blast of the Wind Scar, doubling its power. The light from their combined powers made everyone shield their eyes. When the dust cleared, the rest of the jewel stood gleaming in the sunlight and Kagome approached it cautiously. Everyone gathered around her as she picked up the tainted half and purified it, making it shine with a pure light.

Placing it in her backpack, Kagome turned and asked, "Is he really gone?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a second and then opened them again. "Yes. His presence no longer exists on this earth." Inuyasha breathed deeply and said, "There goes another bastard. May dogs eat on his remains."

Miroku looked down at his right hand and cried out, "It's gone! It's really gone!" Sango smiled, tears running down her face. Suddenly she yelled frantically, "Where's Kohaku's shard?"

Kagome inspected the jewel and sadly turned to Sango. "It's right here…" she whispered. Sango burst into sobs, now fully aware that her beloved brother was now dead. Miroku placed a comforting hand on her shoulders. Sesshomaru gazed at the sight a moment before whirling around and walking off.

"Oi, where are you going?" Inuyasha insisted. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and slightly tilted his head sideways to look at Inuyasha. "Back to Rin…" he said calmly before resuming his retreat.

"I think he loves her," Kagome suggested to Inuyasha, who shook his head. "Appears so…"

Inuyasha tilted his head upward and thought, _it's finally over…_

**What did cha guys think? Come on, don't be shy, hand over those reviews! Also, this time Naraku is really dead because there's only one more chapter left so we can't fit him in. Whatever.**

**Next Chapter- How will Kagome face her one true fear? And what will Inuyasha do when he finds it out? Also, I'm tying up odds and ends with pairs like Miroku and Sango and also Sesshomaru and Rin. Of course, there will be a lot of Inuyasha and Kagome fluff, duh, they are the main characters.**

**Later all you losers! j/k**

**kikyohater92**


	14. Chapter 14 The Last Conflict

**Okay you guys, this is it, the last chapter. Okay, prepare yourself to be amazed. Read my little note at the end too, okay? Well here goes nothing…**

Chapter 14- The Final Conflict

The Inuyasha group headed back to Kaede's village in triumph, knowing that their mission was complete. That is everyone except Kagome was celebrating. Nervously fingering the complete jewel on her necklace, she wondered what would happen to her now. She pushed that to the back of her head as they reached Kaede's hut and warmly greeting the old priestess, showed her the gleaming jewel.

"Look Kaede! It's finally complete!" she cried out to the old lady, hugging her tightly.

Inuyasha walked to Kaede and ruffled her gray hair. "That's right old hag, we did it all by ourselves. Aren't you proud?" Retreating from Inuyasha's hands, Kaede walked to the inside of her hut and sat down, everyone following suit. One by one they pieced the whole battle together, including its happy ending.

At the mention of a happy ending, Kagome grew silent and they all noticed. Moving closer, Inuyasha said, concerned, "What's wrong?" Kaede stood up and walked to the corner of her hut. She reached into it and pulled out a beautifully hand crafted bow and arrows. Placing them right in front of Kagome, she backed off and waited for her reaction.

Kagome gently picked them up as if they were made of crystal. "Kaede…" she began but Kaede cut her off. "I am growing old, Kagome. Very soon I will pass on and when that time comes I want ye to take over my spot as village priestess." Kagome stared at her, openmouthed until she realized what Kaede was asking. She closed her mouth and stood up, causing the bow to fall out of her lap. Kagome just couldn't take it anymore. Bursting into tears and running out of the hut, she sobbed uncontrollably as she ran.

They all watched on, their jaws hitting the floor. "Those were no tears of joy," Miroku stated the obvious. Inuyasha immediately stood up to get Kagome, but Kaede stopped him.

"I think it better for me to talk with her." With that Kaede left slowly, already knowing where Kagome had headed. Inuyasha sat down again, but he was tense all over, and he felt like something terrible was gonna happen. Kaede walked slowly to the sacred tree, wondering what Kagome was so upset about. Stopping at the trunk and instantly spotting Kagome, she glided over and, with much effort, sat down on a root. Kagome was still sniffing and was hugging her knees tightly.

"What is wrong with ye?" Kaede asked gently.

Kagome sniffed once more before bursting and letting it all out. "I have to go back to sob my own time for good sob because I have to purify the jewel there. sob If I purify it here, then the well will close and sob I will be stuck here. I sob don't know what to sob do!" Inhaling deeply after her long speech, Kagome slid her knees down and dried her eyes.

Kaede registered all that Kagome had told her and found that it made perfect sense. Patting her softly on her back she gently broke it to her, "That is the best thing to do and I'm sorry it couldn't turn out another way for ye." Kagome started a fresh new batch of tears and got up shakily, heading back to the hut to tell the others and…Inuyasha. How was she going to tell him? She couldn't bear to live without him, but she must do what she must. Kaede followed behind her, silently wishing the girl the best of luck.

Walking into the hut, Kagome was met by Shippo coming up to hug her. "It's been so quiet since you left!" Shippo complained and spread his arms wide to hug her, but Kagome moved out of his way. Shippo looked confused. "Why don't you want to hug me?"

Kaede came in and said, "She probably does not want anyone to touch her right now." _Kaede's wrong, _Kagome thought sadly, _I wish Inuyasha would hold me and tell me everything will be okay…_Breaking her thoughts, Kagome stifled her tears and stiffly got her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder weakly.

"I…" Kagome began but faltered. "I need to…" she continued but found she couldn't say the words. Inuyasha grew impatient and said, "You need to what? Spit it out"

Kagome's tears rolled down her cheek freely now and she yelled, "I have to go back to my own time!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and inspected his claws. "How long this time?" he sighed, but Kagome shook her head.

"Forever…" she whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear. Inuyasha's heart stopped and he numbly turned to Kagome. "What?..." his voice cracked. Her face showed no signs of joking and he stared at her in growing panic.

Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and she flinched, "You really have to go?" she asked, now crying. Miroku hung his head in sadness. Shippo was wailing on the floor, crying about his lost 'mother'. But Inuyasha was the one Kagome was worried about the most. He just sat there, staring blankly at a wall, unmoving.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Kagome said gently, "Goodbye everyone." They all said their farewell and Kagome noticed that Inuyasha didn't say anything. All eyes on her, she walked over and touched Inuyasha's shoulder gently. "Inuyasha?" she asked questioningly. He turned around abruptly, making her jump slightly.

"Don't touch me, alright!" he yelled and moved his shoulder out from under Kagome's fingers. Hurt deeply, Kagome bit her lip and turned around. "I love you," she whispered before walking out of the door for the last time. Inuyasha stiffened as he heard those three words he had loved to hear from her come out. Everyone was shocked at the scenario that had just unfolded in front of their eyes, and Sango's shock quickly turned to anger.

"How dare you hurt her like that when she was just trying her best to say goodbye! It wasn't her fault that she was forced to leave!" Sango raged. Inuyasha bent his head down lower so no one could see the tears roll down his face. The only woman who had ever loved him for who he truly was had left. As the drop of water splashed on the floor, Sango instantly stopped, astounded that he was crying. Again, everyone looked on in shock. Before long, a whole new puddle was added to that drop as Inuyasha's tears came flowing down. Even Shippo was at a loss for words. Inuyasha's shattered heart reached out to Kagome's and frantically thought, _Kagome where are you! _

Kagome ran blindly through the forest, her vision blurred by tears. Not being able to see clearly, she tripped and landed on the ground hard. "Ouch!" she cried out and shakily picked herself up.

Wiping dirt off the jewel, Kagome inspected it. Her thoughts drifted back to Inuyasha, and then her tears came back. _Why couldn't he at least say something nice the last time he sees me? _She thought miserably. Kagome looked back down at the jewel and was surprised to find it drenched in her tears. But before she could wipe them off, a bright light glowed from within the jewel and a ghostly figure streamed out.

Shielding her eyes and then slowly putting her arm down, Kagome was astounded to find Midoriko, the priestess who created the jewel, standing in front of her surrounded by a heavenly glow. "Midoriko?" Kagome whispered questioningly, and the figure nodded. Midoriko held her hand out and helped Kagome to her feet.

Kagome still stared at Midoriko and then she asked, "What are you doing here?"

Midoriko looked at Kagome fondly and replied, "You were in great pain over me, so I am here to ease that pain." Moving closer to Kagome, she continued, "I know you love that half demon Inuyasha with all your heart, but you can't stay because of the jewel's purification needs. You leaving against your will shows that you put others happiness in front of yours."

Hanging her head, Kagome thought, _so it is hopeless after all… _Midoriko placed a hand gently on Kagome's shoulder and added, "But I am going to keep the well open for you." Kagome looked up, her eyes wide. _So there is hope… _

"On my word, when you purify the jewel, this well will stay connected to your era. Think of it as my gift to my… reincarnation." Midoriko promised.

"I'm your reincarnation? But I thought I was Kikyo's…" Kagome asked, confused. Midoriko shook her head lightly and answered, "You both are. Don't forget my promise, Kagome. Now what will be your other wish when you purify the jewel?"

"I get two?"

"No," Midoriko explained, "The other one was a gift. This is a wish. Now purify it quickly and make a wish." With that the priestess disappeared back into the jewel.

Focusing all her miko energy into the jewel, Kagome felt it begin to purify. She repeated her wish over and over in her head as a searing bright light engulfed her and she blacked out. Her wish repeated once more in her head, _I wish to be with Inuyasha forever…_

At the hut, everyone heard a loud, high-pitched noise coming from outside. Forgetting their grief for a moment, they ran outside to find a brilliant white light come above the forest top, piercing the air with brightness. They were about to leave to investigate when Kaede stopped them. They all listened intently as she yelled, "Kagome's purifying the jewel! Do not interfere!"

Sango squealed and said excitedly, "So that means she has decided to stay, right?" Shippo jumped up happily and Miroku smiled widely. Inuyasha's heart skipped a couple of beats and he forgot to breathe. _She wants to stay! _His mind raced.

Kaede shook her head and replied; "Only time will tell." Inuyasha's heart fell, but he remained hopeful.

Kagome woke up, her head hurting immensely. She opened her closed up hand and found the jewel, beautiful, but not dangerous anymore. It still held great power, sure, but now it was only power pure people could use. She smiled and sat up, suddenly feeling kind of younger. _Same old me…_she disagreed and stood up. Realizing what just happened she cried out,

"I'm half demon! Midoriko made me half demon so I could stay with Inuyasha forever!" Kagome grabbed her backpack and dug through it frantically, searching for her mirror. Finding it in record time, she flipped it open and peered closely at herself.

"Good, nothing changed but I won't age anymore!" Kagome squealed happily. She would forever be with Inuyasha and the well would remain open! To top it off, she had this beautiful, sparkly jewel to wear around her neck as proof of her triumph. Suddenly her happiness was cut short as she had a thought.

_What if Inuyasha doesn't approve of me being a half demon! _Kagome gulped and walked back with her backpack. _Only one way to find out…_ Spotting the hut, she swallowed hard and bravely marched in, much to everyone's surprise. Sango was too happy to even speak and Inuyasha felt like his heart was about to burst. Suddenly though, Inuyasha stood up and yelled,

"Kagome! Watch out there's a demon behind you!" Pushing her aside, Kagome winced. _So he realizes it…_ Inuyasha looked around confused and said, "That's funny, I don't see any demon!" Walking back inside, he jerked and yelled; "Now it's inside!" Everyone frantically scanned the room and looked panicky. Inuyasha began sniffing everything for a trace of where the demon was.

Kagome yelled, "Stop it, it's me!" They all turned to her and Inuyasha walked to her, still intently sniffing until he stiffly stood up and glared coldly at Kagome.

All eyes and ears on him, he asked coldly, "Would you care to explain, Kagome, why your scent has changed to one of a demon?" Sango gasped, Miroku looked appalled, and Shippo ran up beside Inuyasha.

"He's right; you do smell more like a demon, Kagome." Shippo confirmed.

Kagome shrunk under everyone's heavy stare. "I… It's a long story…"

"We got time." Inuyasha said and sat down determinedly. Kagome retold her whole story, leaving out some embarrassing parts like how Midoriko appeared because her heart ached for Inuyasha. But when she got to the part about her wish, she had to explain the embarrassing part.

"Well, what did you wish for?" Miroku asked impatiently. Inuyasha waited patiently for her answer and Kagome blushed deeply.

"Well, I…" Turning her head away from Inuyasha so he couldn't see her mortified face, Kagome continued in the smallest voice possible, yet everyone still heard, "I wished to be with Inuyasha forever…" Sango smiled happily and thought, _finally she admits it. _Inuyasha's eyes widened and he felt like his heart would burst from happiness. Yet on the outside, his face didn't flinch an inch as Kagome turned around to check his reaction. _Must've got it from Sesshomaru, _Inuyasha thought sarcastically. His eyes gave him away, however, because they were watering and he was shaking slightly.

"So, how did that make you gain a demon's scent?" he asked, trying to get off the subject for a moment. Kagome put her finger to her chin and replied, "I think, that in order to make me live forever, Midoriko made me a half demon." Inuyasha smiled. _So she decided to become a half demon like me, even though it doesn't show at all… _

Kagome waited anxiously for Inuyasha's response, all the while wondering what he was thinking about. He finally turned his gaze back to Kagome and silently promised _we'll talk about this later… _Getting off the subject again, he asked curiously, "Why do you still have the jewel then?"

Smiling, Kagome replied, "Well see, that's the best part. The jewel is still here and still has a lot of power, but it can only be used by the pure hearted. Or in another words, me!" She giggled and absentmindedly tucked the jewel back away under her shirt. "Also, the well remained open, too. Isn't that great?" Miroku nodded his head.

"Yes, that is wonderful Lady Kagome," he agreed, his hand getting dangerously close to Sango's rear end.

SLAP! "Can't you think of anything else for a moment!" Sango fumed while a twitching Miroku gently rubbed the hand print on his cheek. Kagome laughed and shook her head. "They will never learn," she whispered to Inuyasha. Inuyasha merely nodded his head in agreement because he was still so deep in thought, but Kagome took it the wrong way.

Kagome put her hands on her hips and exclaimed, "Inuyasha! Stop sulking! I can't believe you're mad at me for becoming a half demon!" He looked flabbergasted. "What?" he yelled unbelievingly. _Oh, I guess he wasn't mad…_Kagome thought.

"Ummm, oops…" Kagome said sheepishly. Inuyasha stood up and motioned for Kagome to follow him. They left and Sango watched them in happiness as they walked by her. "Awww," she sighed. Suddenly Sango felt a certain hand rubbing her butt again. "Argh, I would go too but there are lecherous monks to deal with…" she growled and balled up her fist threateningly.

They walked from the hut in silence until Kagome finally broke it as they reached a clearing. "Why are you leading me away from the others?" she asked, now very curious. Inuyasha, his back to her, sighed and whipped around. Kagome was shocked, she didn't think that he would answer but just walk on.

Placing two fingers on his temple, Inuyasha suddenly looked weary. "Kagome," he whispered, his voice cracking for the second time that day, "why did you want to stay with me so much?" She looked kind of embarrassed and played uncomfortably with her fingers.

"Well," she explained, "I kinda love you, as you may already know from my confession earlier…" Inuyasha shook his head and corrected her. "No, I mean, why did you become half demon?"

Kagome had to think about that for a moment. "I think," she began, furrowing her brows together, "that I wanted to be like you, because I knew that, I mean, if we **_did_** get together…" Kagome flushed red and felt her face heat up. "That I would grow old and die and you would live on, and maybe love someone else later on… and I just, well… couldn't stand that…" She turned her eyes to the ground as those last words came out, shocked that she had just admitted this to him.

Inuyasha smirked softly and hooked his arm around her waist. Kagome gasped lightly and gazed up at Inuyasha, astounded at what he was doing. "I wouldn't love anyone else besides you… why would you even think that?" Inuyasha lightly scolded her and then pulled her into a tight embrace. Kagome relaxed after a minute and then hugged him back.

_Wait, _she thought, _does this mean that he does love me! _ Inuyasha's eyes watered and then a thought hit him hard. _Did I just imply that I loved her! _He frantically thought. _Holy shit. _Breaking away from the hug rather quickly, he stuttered, "Ummm, don't you think that we should get back to the others… no, it's not that I don't want to spend time with you… I mean I don't want to spend time with you **_that_** way… wait, it's not like I was thinking about it that way…" Kagome enjoyed watching Inuyasha fidget with nervousness. He stopped for a breath and mumbled, "I'm just… gonna go now."

As he walked away, he flinched as a small hand closed around his, stopping him from going any farther. He turned around in surprise and found Kagome smiling warmly at him and as he looked down into her eyes, a warm feeling spread throughout his body, sending chills down his spine. Kagome maintained his gaze, which was boring holes into her eyes and she felt like he could see inside the very depths of her soul.

Inuyasha shook his head of this new feeling and sneered, "What now?" Kagome flinched as she heard the tone of his voice, but soon figured out it was fake when Inuyasha's hand closed around hers tightly. "Nothing, just wanted to see your reaction." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and feh'd. "Whatever," he mumbled and then asked something totally unexpected.

"Do you want to stay with me forever?" he asked intently, waiting patiently for her reply. Kagome was shocked for about the thirtieth time that day. _I expected him to revert back to his usual affection lacking state… _she mused. She answered him by giving him a soft kiss. Breaking apart he said, "Yup, that pretty much answers _my _question." Kagome laughed.

Sliding her arms around Inuyasha's neck and locking her hands together, she confirmed his assumption. "Yes, Inuyasha, I want to be by your side forever and ever. That is if you will let me." Grinning Inuyasha said, "Why else would I ask you if I didn't want to spend the rest of my life? Duh!" Folding his arms and averting her gaze, he waited for Kagome's explosion at his rudeness. After a moment of silence, he looked back to where she was to find her gone.

"Kagome!" he yelled, spotting her already walking down the path back to the hut. "Hurry up, Inuyasha! Gosh, you are so slow!" Kagome teased. She blinked and he was right beside her, smirking. "Who's the slow one now, huh?" Very casually, or as casually as he could, he wrapped his arm around her slender waist.

They walked on and Inuyasha was just in complete contentment. The one and only girl of his life was walking beside him, wanting to be with him forever, and maybe bear his child. _Damn, I'm thinking like Miroku… Sure, I might get some bashings from Kagome's mom about this, and some sutras stuck to my head from her grandpa, but I'll do it for Kagome…_ Glancing quickly at Kagome he thought of something devious.

"Hey Kagome," he exclaimed brightly, excited by his own idea. She stopped and turned to face him, a look of curiosity in her chocolate eyes. "Yes?" she questioned.

"Now that we are, you know, together… whada ya think about taking of these cursed prayer beads, eh?" Inuyasha asked enthusiastically. Kagome smiled for a moment and put her bangs over her eyes, chuckling. But when she came back up, her face was dark. "No! Sit!" With that she walked back down the path as Inuyasha looked in bewilderment and then plummeted head first into the ground. _It will always stay this way, _Kagome smiled and laughed to herself as Inuyasha picked his head up out of the dirt. Yet instead of yelling as Kagome had expected him to, he just smiled and yelled good-naturedly, "I'm gonna get you for that! You'll pay!" Kagome squealed and ran faster as Inuyasha got up and began to chase her. And to tell the truth, both of them couldn't be any happier.

Sango and Miroku remained in the hut as Inuyasha and Kagome left. There was a hostile air around Sango because she had just finished tongue-lashing Miroku for yet another perverted move. Miroku uncomfortably shifted his weight and cleared his throat. He hated it whenever Sango was mad at him, but he couldn't help it. It was like a reflex now, touching her rear end. Now she didn't even believe him when he told her his hand 'slipped'. Clearing his head of theses confusing emotions, he sat closer to Sango and she tensed visibly. Miroku sighed and said, "Do not fear, dear Sango. I do not have any perverted intentions right now." _Heh, I said intentions not thoughts. _

Bowing his head he explained, "Sango, I'm sure that you resent me for all my lecherous approaches to you but I want you to know that I only do it because I want you to like me." Miroku breathed a sigh of relief now that he had that weight lifted off his shoulders.

She looked shocked and then that shock quickly changed into embarrassment as she registered what Miroku had just confessed. "Well..." she stuttered and flushed even deeper. Miroku took this advantage and made his move.

Sango was thinking until she felt… Miroku's hands! No, wait they weren't near any unwanted places; they were wrapped gently around her waist. "Miroku, what are you doing?" she whispered into his ear as he pulled her closer.

Looking down at her and smiling deeply, Sango felt a horde of butterflies explode inside her stomach. _Only Miroku can do this to me… not even the handsome lord who wanted to marry me made me feel this way…_ Giving in, she relaxed and leaned her head onto Miroku's shoulder. "I love you, too," she confessed in a voice barely above a whisper. But Miroku heard it clearly and his heart almost burst with happiness. Leaning down he gave Sango a kiss so soft it made her gasp. It just felt so right to be with Sango and Sango agreed that she had never felt something like this. Inuyasha and Kagome could wait…

Sesshomaru arrived at the castle to find it much cleaner than before. Turning a corner, he saw Rin trying her best to drag a corpse out of the hallway, but failing miserably. He chuckled and walked silently up to her from behind and snuck a hand around to grab her hand silently.

Rin screamed and whipped around, backed up against the wall in fear. "Oh, Sesshomaru, I didn't see you there!" Sesshomaru grabbed the body and lazily picked it up effortlessly.

"Of course you didn't see me there. When I don't want to be seen, I won't." Rin smiled at his cockiness and he quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

She shook her head and laughed, "Just try not to sneak up on me like that around all these corpses. You scared the life out of me." Sesshomaru frowned deeply and thought sadly about Rin dying. He wouldn't be able to bear it if she ever died. Pondering on these emotions coursing through his mind, he turned his head sideways to glance at Rin. Her dark hair flew around her flawless face in the wind, making her look more beautiful than ever. Shaking these unwanted feelings from his head for the moment, he focused on finding that witch.

"I assume that Kagura put you up to cleaning the castle?" Sesshomaru inquired. Rin furrowed her eyebrows and replied, "Well, in a way I suppose. She was just staring at me for a couple of minutes and I grew uncomfortable so I decided to clean this dirty castle." Sesshomaru smiled, which pleased Rin. _He doesn't smile much, but when he does, it sure is beautiful… _

Absentmindedly she commented in a low voice, "You should smile more often, Lord Sesshomaru, your smile is really beautiful." As soon as the words left her lips she froze and he stiffened. _Did I just say that out loud?_ She silently screamed. Glancing up to see his reaction, she noticed he wasn't moving at all. After what seemed like an eternity, Sesshomaru continued walking without another word to Rin.

_Why do I feel this way… is it happiness? No more like excitement. But why should I be excited? That insolent human wench should have been punished for that comment, but why do I feel like I can never hurt her? _All his questions pointed to him loving her, but he pushed that thought to the back of his head as soon as it emerged. _No fucking way I'd ever tell her, however true my affections for her might be. _Upon finding Kagura he merely grunted a goodbye and deposited the corpse he had been carrying at her feet.

"A parting gift," he remarked sarcastically. Rin ran up beside him, and with a hint of coldness, bid Kagura goodbye and good luck with finding her sister. With that, her and Sesshomaru left and didn't stop till later that evening. Sesshomaru was so grateful to Rin for sending Jaken and Ah and Un back home to their castle, he would've strangled the imp if he had heard one more word from that toad. Besides, it was nice to be alone with Rin.

Sitting down at the base of a trunk, he stretched out his feet. Rin got busy and built a fire in record time. Also sitting down, she focused her thoughts on the subject that never failed to interest or baffle her- Sesshomaru. Gazing up into the now starry sky, she silently made a wish on each and every one of them. Sesshomaru looked up from his thoughts and carefully analyzed Rin. Her face was basking in the firelight and the fire danced in her eyes. She shook her head and her hair sparkled in the light. Sesshomaru blinked and looked down at an invisible spot on the ground.

Rin tore her eyes away from the night sky and glanced over at Sesshomaru, who was now immersed in the fire. A gentle breeze blew by and a couple of long stray hairs swayed in front of Sesshomaru. _He looks so peaceful… _she thought happily and, making up her mind, walked over to Sesshomaru. He was surprised to find her hovering over him and then, as she sat down innocently beside him, felt a certain embarrassment come over his pretty features. Quickly squashing that emotion he stared at Rin as she gazed intently back at him.

_I might as well get this over with and just confess right now. What better place to tell him now, without Jaken around? _Making perfect sense in her head, she turned back to Sesshomaru and swallowed a growing lump in her throat. "I- I have something I need to tell you, Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru's mood dropped a notch as he heard her start with the lord crap again. Sighing inwardly, he wondered what she had to tell him if it made her stutter this much.

Rin continued, willing herself to go on. "I need to tell you now or I may never get another chance… I- I love you Sesshomaru and always have." Sesshomaru stared open-mouthed at Rin, his shock apparent on his astounded face. "You can't…" he whispered loud enough for her to hear. Rin looked shamed and got up quickly. "I'll stay out of your way then," she mumbled. Sesshomaru stood up and quickly walked in front of her, slamming both of his fists on either side of her shoulders into the trunk of the tree behind her, caging her for the moment.

"Dammit Rin! You can't care for me!" he yelled furiously. Rin let a few tears roll down her cheek before replying, "and why not! What've I ever done to deserve this!" Her words stung him deeply and he laid his head on her shoulder. Rin was too shocked to move, but she tried to contain her excitement. Sesshomaru picked up his head and looked deep into her eyes, searching for any sign of love. Finding them full of it, he seemed content. Sesshomaru must've leaned closer because Rin suddenly felt his hot breath on her lips. Their noses rubbed as Sesshomaru tilted his head and went in closer.

"Sesshomaru," Rin whispered, "What are you doing?" He answered her question by gently kissing her in a soft yet possessive kiss. She gasped as he lightly nibbled her bottom lip. When they finally broke apart, it was for Rin to catch her breath. She was breathing heavily and her heart was beating as if she had run miles. Resuming her usual stance, she noticed that Sesshomaru was looking at her intensely.

Rin smiled and said, "What did that kiss mean? I thought you didn't want for me to care for you. Kissing me will not help with that…" Sesshomaru laughed and gently caressed her cheek, sending shivers down her back.

"It meant what it looked like it meant." Seeing her confused look, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "It means I love you also…" Sesshomaru's lips burned from the words that had just escaped his mouth. Rin gasped and gave Sesshomaru a quick squeeze.

"I love you too," she smiled through her tears and Sesshomaru lightly kissed her again and then sat back down against the tree, his emotions flowing uncontrollably through his body, making him shake. Rin sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Showing his affection, he laid a hand on hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. _Wow, my wish on a star came true…_she mused.

"So I guess Jaken will wonder what happened to both of us." Rin smiled and shook her head thinking of the imp coming up and screaming _'my lord, what are you doing?'._

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes, allowing himself to show some emotion, just for Rin. "Let him wonder, I care not." Rin laughed and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, causing him to feel a certain giddiness come to him. Smiling widely, he felt that he couldn't get much happier than this.

"I'm never going to let go," he whispered and she replied, "I'm never gonna leave," And she never did.

**The End**

**Well folks, sniff that's it sniff Thanks for all your awesome support and check my account for more awesome stories in the very near future. Don't forget to review, I would really appreciate it. Oh, and did you think the ending was just too cheesy, or what? I made certain to pair everyone up at the end, and I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic. I sure did. This is me; signing out for the last time in the fanfic One Week Can Change Everything**

**kikyohater92**


End file.
